Everybody Needs Somebody
by Mrs. Mojo Risin' Blues
Summary: Jake & Elwood meet & befriend Maria Valens, a guitarist with a love for Rock N roll. As she proves she isn't the average female musician to a male-dominated group, one Blues Brother begins to fall for her & tries to win her heart. Rated M for language * UPDATE: Being edited for grammar and improvement in writing*
1. A Banged Up Knee

Summer of 1980

It was a chilly nighttime in Calumet City, Illinois despite the summer season. The chilly air was due to the recent rain that poured earlier that night and the mice in the allies paid the price for it. One little mouse shivered as it scurried towards an open trash can but quickly stopped once it heard the sound of footsteps. It stopped, for a few brief moments and scurried away. Coming out of the alley, was a young woman, looking cold and upset as she carried a guitar. The woman, Maria Valens, dragged her feet slowly down the dingy wet streets with her head & her hopes down as she struggled to carry the guitar case on her back. As she looked down, she saw her reflection in a big puddle in front of her and stopped walking as bitterness filled her thoughts.

_Tommy kicked me out of the band...I'm dirt broke...and the only home I have is a fucking hotel...I'm a failure in life.._

She kicked a rock into the puddle in frustration and anger to distort her reflection and stormed off to the direction of her hotel/home. Her converse shoes stomped rapidly down the streets and her mind began to flood with worries...

_How am I gonna make the extra money? The restaurant only pays me for basically shelter and almost nothing else...and here's no way in hell I'm going to be a stripper..._

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly as a rat scuttled across right in front of her and she stopped in her tracks abruptly. As she came to a halt, her foot slipped on a slippery part of the street & made her fall forward having the guitar case crush against her back painfully and made her knee scrape against the street with additional forced pressure applied to it.

"AHHH!" Maria cried painfully

She laid idle on the ground in pain until she gained enough stamina to pick herself up. She stumbled down the streets for a small duration when her bad knee gave out and made her fall again.

_Godammit!_

She wiped some dirt off of her knee & looked up as she tried to get up before she realized where she was. In front of her stood the oh so familiar orphanage she grew up in, St Helen's Orphanage. Maria rolled her eyes and sneered at the sight of her former home. It was the place in which she was denied the things she wanted in life: a comfortable home, to have a dream career and to love & to be loved back. The only thing the orphanage provided for her, was Moral values concerning the fact it was a Catholic orphanage. Her true moral values however, were easily looked down upon because of her love for Rock N Roll growing up.

_"I see a red door & I want it painted black. No colors anymore I want them to turn black…"_

"_MARIA! Turn that off at once!" _one of the nuns would yell._ "Rock n Roll is the devils music designed to lure poor, religiously naïve minds into the into the words of Lucifer!"_

No one in the girls' section of the orphanage understood what Maria went through since everyone around her would listen to "Ave Maria" or "The Lord's Prayer".

Maria desperately wanted to get away from the site of her former home, but she knew with a bad knee, she wouldn't make it far.

_I can't turn this place away, right now..The hotel is too far to walk to and the bus lines are down _Maria thought as she winced in pain some more _I need help.._

She got up & tried to walk but limped on one leg due to the fall. Maria sighed defeated as she approached the threshold & knocked on the door, feeling guilty about possibly waking up the orphans & nuns. The door creaked open and there stood a familiar face to Maria. Sister Mary.

_Wow._ thought Maria _She's still alive?_

The sister looked at Maria in surprise & recognition. "Aren't you the Valens' girl?"

Maria nodded in pain. "Please, I hurt my knee & my home is too far to me to walk to. May I please stay here for the night? I promise I'll leave first thing in the morning. I won't be a bother."

She suddenly winced in pain as her knee throbbed.

"Of course you can come in, you poor thing!" Sister Mary replied sounding frantic as she let Maria in. Maria hopped into the orphanage as her guitar case swung back & forth on her back.

She plopped down tiredly on the nearest chair as the sister retrieved some bandages & helped bandage the knee.

"Thank you so much, sister!" Maria cried gratefully "I'm grateful you're helping me in a time of need."

The sister smiled at her kindly. "It's not a problem at all, my dear. You were always a good girl."

Maria sat up a little in the chair to face the nun. "You actually thought I was good? I thought the nuns here didn't like me because I would blast out music."

Sister Mary chuckled "That was true, but you reminded me so much of my niece. She was a lot like you"

Sister Mary looked up at her from Maria's knee "She was strong willed, rebellious, sometimes got into trouble, but overall a good girl with a good heart who loved God & her elders."

Maria smiled a little

"Yeah that's does sound like me." she said playfully

She moved her leg gently, after the sister said a prayer & it felt a lot better.

"You should spend the night here to let your knee rest." Sister Mary advised

"I'm sorry to impose…" Maria began to say but the sister shook her head

"No, you're not imposing at all." Sister Mary objected "Just rest up, dear."

Maria sighed "alright" she replied quietly with a small smile

"So tell me" The nun began as she sat on a chair nearby Maria "How have you been doing?"

Maria slowly faded her smile "Not good. I feel like I'm a failure. I failed at music the only thing I love! My bandmates kicked me out of the band"

"You know" Sister Mary began as Maria mentioned her being a musician "You remind me of these two men who also grew up here in this orphanage like you."

"Who?" Maria asked curiously "Maybe I might know them."

Sister Mary shook her head "I highly doubt that, dear. They were in the boys section of the orphanage. Jacob & Elwood Blues."

"Ohh." Maria replied "Yes, you're right. I wouldn't know them"

"They loved their blues music as much as you love your rock n roll."

Maria smiled "Blues music is pretty good. These guys sound alright!"

A frown then formed on the nuns face. "Unfortunately, one of the brothers had to go & get himself locked in Joliet prison!"

Maria lifted her eyebrows in surprise "What for?"

"He robbed a gas station, but Jacob got himself caught." The nun said as she shook her head to express shame "The poor troublemaker got himself 5 years in in the penitentiary..."

"Oh...that's...unfortunate" Maria commented

"Indeed it is" The nun agreed

"Well, nevertheless, I would still like to meet these two brothers." Maria said "They sound interesting"

"Perhaps you'll meet each other in the future." Sister Mary said

"Yeah, maybe" Maria agreed with a yawn

Sister Mary noticed the female musicians tired state "Go up to the Bishop's room and get some rest. He is currently away on business so you'll cause no trouble."

"Thank you very much, Sister Mary" Maria said kindly

She carefully made her way upstairs, trying not to apply top much pressure on her knee, and found a small bedroom with a small rosary hanging over the bed. She set down her guitar case at bed side and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Curse, Smack

**I Don't own the Blues Brothers, SNL, Dan Aykroyd, John Belushi etc… I only own the main character Maria Valens & her friend Adrian.**

**I also don't own any of the songs mentioned or performed in the story.**

**The storyline is kinda the same as the movie, but then things change later on in the story. I added & took away some scenes…**

**This is my first Fanfic based on a musical movie so go easy…**

The next day arrives, & Maria wakes up to the sound of sobbing & sniffing. She groggily gets up & walks, quite happy her knee has healed, but concerned about the crying. She knocked on the door gently "Come in" cried out Sister Mary. Maria walks in & walks towards her. "What's wrong sister?" she asked concerned. In between sobs, she responded "The orphanage may shut down." "What?" responded Maria alarmed. "Why?" It would be a shame she would she her childhood home be destroyed even though she never enjoyed her stay there. "We're in debt & we owe 5,000 dollars!" The sister sobbed. Maria was stunned. The poor kids would have nowhere else to go if this place shut down. "Maybe the church could organize a fundraiser or something. I'm sure they're would be people willing to help out…" she began to say but Sister Mary shook her head "The church doesn't want this place anymore. The only people who want this place to still be around are you, me, & possibly the two troublemakers." The phone then rings & she answers it. As she talks, a hopeful smile slowly forms on her face. When she hung up, the sister looks at the desk in front of her, deep in thought. "Is everything ok?" Maria asks her. She looks at the concerned guitarist & replies "One of the brothers got released from prison early for good behavior. Perhaps there is hope for him after all. Maria, I'm going ask them for their help, if they accept, I want you to be with them to make sure they don't get into trouble. I know I can count on you since I know you have a good soul." Maria did have a good soul, but she wasn't exactly "Miss goody two shoes". She had a bad side to her that was often expressed through her "colorful vocabulary", the amount of tattoos she has & her habit of chewing on a toothpick. "_How on earth am I gonna help out an orphanage with two guys I never even met?" _She began to think…

Meanwhile in Joliet Prison, Jake Blues awoke to the sound of the parole officer rapping rudely on the cell door "BLUES! It's time for your release!" Jake was escorted by two parole officers down many halls of the prison as the many other felons barked at him as he passed by. He arrives at the parole office, & gathers his things. The prison doors open & there stood a police car with a tall man with the same black suit, glasses, & hat as his brother. Along his knuckles tattooed a name "Elwood" Jake approaches Elwood & they hug. The Brothers were finally reunited after 3 years.

The duo were driving down to the orphanage when Jake breaks the silence "What are we doing here?" "You promised the Penguin you would visit her when you got out." Elwood commented. "But I Lied" replied Jake. Elwood then chuckles a bit "You can't lie to a nun, that's like the ultimate blasphemy!" "but I don't want to visit her!" Jake complained as they got out of the car. "You Have to!"

Jake rolled his eyes & finally gave in as the two men walked inside the rundown orphanage. They tiptoed up the small crowded squeaky stairs as a crucifix hung above them. They were about to knock when they heard Sister Mary "Who is it?" Maria, still in the room with her, looks at her in curiosity as she wonders how she knew someone was behind the door.

"It's Elwood & Jake."

"Come in"

The Brothers opened the door & walked inside the office. The door shut from behind them by itself & they jolt a bit startled. "Boys, this is Maria Valens. She also grew up here as a child." Sister Mary introduced. The two men waved a bit awkwardly as she also waves back uncomfortably. "Maria, would you please be a sweetheart & fetch these two glasses of water?"

"um…sure." She responded in monotone. The men's eyes follow her as she walks across the room, out the door, & down to the kitchen. _Whoa, she's hot…and nice legs_. As the door closes from behind her, Elwood turns to Sister Mary. "Is she single?" She frowns, squints her eyes at him & replies sternly "Sit down you two!" the two men sit on two chairs they found in front of the desk. The Sister explains the whole situation to them. "No problem, let's go get it." Jake tells Elwood "NO!" yelled the sister "I will not accept stolen money! The devil condemns thieves!" "Well" replied Jake "this place is going down Shit creek." An awkward laugh responds from his comment.

Everyone turns their heads as Maria chuckles a bit, pitying Jake since she knows what's in store for him when someone curses in front of a nun. She doesn't have the cleanest vocabulary in the world either, but at least she knows how to control it especially in front of a nun. Sister Mary gives him a "death stare" and asks again "what did you say?" "You refused to let us help you, so I said "this place is going down Shit creek." She then whips out her trusty "ruler of discipline" & begins smacking Jake with it. "For Christ's sake Jake Stop" Elwood replied, but he used God's name in vain, so the sister hit him as well. Then many curse words were flying all over the place.

"Damn!"

Smack

"Ow!"

"Fuck!"

Smack

"shit!"

Smack

"Ah!"

"OW YOU FAT PENGUIN!"

Before the sister could smack Elwood, Maria gets in front of the two pain-ridden brothers in their defense. "Look Sister, You said to help them not get into any trouble so that's what I'm doing. your ruler-smacking is causing them to curse which is making them get into trouble, so to prevent further cursing, trouble, & smacking, I'm asking you to please stop." The brothers look at her in disbelief but the Sister gives Maria a look. She then gets the two glasses of water she requested & threw them on the brothers' faces. They scramble out, tripping down the stairs & landing painfully on their backs. Maria felt pity for the two dudes, so she ran down the stairs to help them "Go Maria! Do God & me a favor & help them redeem themselves" Sister Mary asks before she slams the door. Maria turns to the black-clad brothers & helps them up as they try not to look at her, obviously embarrassed.

"look, I know that was an awkward way of meeting me, & I know it's awkward that I have to 'look after you guys' like I was your babysitter even though we had just met, but I want to help save this place too, so I hope I can at least hang with you guys until we get the money for this place." She told them.

"Sure, but uh…Sorry you had to see that miss." Elwood apologized as them three walked out the door. "that never happened to us in the presence of a woman" "Don't worry" she responds "I've seen worse embarrassing moments. Like this one gig I had with my band, my singer threw up and so…"

"Wait, wait wait," interrupted Jake "You were in a band?"

"yeah." She replies "I heard you guys were in one too."

Jake sighs "Yeah, but we split 'cause I got locked up."

"Shame" she responds simply

Things got quiet & awkward until Elwood breaks the silence "So, you stayed here too as a kid?"

"yeah, I hated it here, but I don't want it to go."

"The Penguin seemed to love you, why was your time here such a pain?" Elwood asked

"She was the only nun who liked me. The others would scorn me because of my rock n roll records, saying that they were the devils music." She responds as she rolled her eyes, clearly thinking how stupid that was. "huh that's a shame." replies Elwood. "We should've met when we were younger, I at least would've been in your defense" "aright, enough chit chat" Jake interrupts seeing that Elwood was flirting. It was amusing, but he needed to focus. "Where are we gonna stay?"

"I don't know." Replied Elwood uneasily. "My place is too small."

"How about my place?" offered Maria. The two men gave her a look & she continues "I'm not proud of this, but I live in a hotel. I could ask my friend Adrian to let you guys have your own rooms." The brothers raised their eyebrows, surprised at her generosity since they had just met her a few minutes ago. "uh…thanks." Replied Elwood. "so…where is this place?"

"It's the hotel nearby West Addison"

"oh." The taller brother responds. "We know where that is."

The three friends then drove off, away from the orphanage & away from The Penguin.


	3. Roll Over Beethoven

**AN: I Don't own any of the songs I mention ****or the songs performed by the characters in the sotry. I only own Maria Valens, Adrian, Brandon Leo, & The Jive & Dine Café.**

**

* * *

**

It was cold, dark & rainy as the trio arrived nearby the hotel & went to the back of the alley to park the Blues-mobile. Elwood found a secret place that said

"WARNING: DO NOT ENTER. ELECTRICAL HAZARD"

"Don't worry" replied Maria. "There's nothing in there, I've checked it myself"

Elwood slowly parked in the car & the passengers got out of the cars windows, barely squeezing out of them. Once they got out, & locked up the doors, Maria led the way to the hotel, cautiously chewing on her toothpick as she occasionally tried to avoid puddles on the pavement. As she walked ahead of the brothers, they had a chance to really get a good look at her.

She had long wavy black hair that extended to her back. Her clothes consisted of black jeans that were torn on the knees, a red shirt of a black anarchy symbol, & black high top converse. Jake wondered what type of friend they had just made today & began to get skeptical.

_Oh great, another head banger. Does she even know what the blues are? She would probably laugh at the fact Elwood & I are in a Blues band & not a rock band…_

Surprisingly, Elwood wasn't thinking the same thing as his brother. In fact, he wasn't being skeptical at all. He just gazed at her in amazement & it wasn't just because of her nice legs. She had that something that Elwood couldn't really place his finger on, but that motivated him to find out what it was. Plus, the fact that she was beautiful didn't hurt either…

The trio walked inside the hotel & Maria walked right to the front desk where a man with short black hair, brown eyes & many tattoos was reading a magazine featuring The Rolling Stones on the cover

"Hey Adrian."

The man looked up & flashed a friendly once he saw Maria. "Hey Maria. What's up?" "Hey you know that my old orphanage that I told you about?"

"The one that you grew up in right?"

"Yeah, well the guys next to me are gonna help preserve it. They're my new friends Jake & Elwood Blues." She said as she pointed her thumbs towards the brothers. Adrian nods at them, as they wave a bit. "I was wondering whether you have some an extra room so they could stay. Put their bill on my tab"

"Alright." Adrian gets some old keys from a few hooks on the wall in back of him & gives them to her.

"Here ya' go. Room 910"

"Thanks" replied Jake still uneasy.

Maria once again leads the way to the rooms, as they walk away from the lobby & towards the elevator.

They all waited in silence until Elwood breaks the tension "Listen, uh…Jake & I appreciate what you're doing for us. We don't mean to be a burden to you…"

She shakes her head "Not at all. You guys seem pretty cool & the fact that you care about that place as much as I do really shows your inner selves." She arrives at room 909 & gets out her keys "Well boys, I'm sorry but I gotta go to work. I have night shifts now, unfortunately so I hope we can come up with a plan on how to get that money in the morning."

"Yeah I guess" replied Jake.

"Goodnight"

She stepped into her room, changed into her uniform & walked off down the street to "The Jive & Dine Café" where she worked as a "waitress/occasional performer". As she walked, she began to think about the two men she had recently met today. They had the "rough around the edges" attitude, but she could tell they were good people & that they mean well. _Especially the taller one. I have a good feeling about him._ She thought as she smiled & blushed a bit.

Meanwhile, The boys unlock Jake's room & look around inside. The hotel room was a lot bigger than Elwood's' apartment itself, so he was quite impressed. Unfortunately, Jake began shaking his head.

"I don't like this." He commented

Elwood cockedhis eyebrow a bit "why? We basically got this place for free. Plus, it's a hell of a lot bigger than my place." "Not the room, the broad!" Jake explained "I don't trust that woman at all. Why would she give two men she barely knows shelter?" "Maybe its because she's thankful we're willing to help save the orphanage & she wants to help us out." Elwood commented.

Jake gave him a look. _Why was he defending her? _But he simply shrugged it off.

"Whatever man, we just need to focus on one thing; Getting the band back together." Elwood then began to feel uneasy. "uh…"

"You still have contact with the guys' right?"

"um…I might have some idea where they might be" replied Elwood "and another thing…um…Steve passed."

Jake coughed on the cigarette he was lighting up "What? Steve? As in Steve 'The Colonel' Cropper?"

"Yeah. He was hit by a passing car…the driver was drunk and…"

"When the hell did this happen?" Jake asked angrily "When you were locked up of course!" replied Elwood getting fed up. "Look, I don't like it as much as you do, but unfortunately, we're gonna have to look for a new lead guitarist." "That's not the only thing that's pissing me off. What also pisses me off is that you lied to me about keeping in touch with the band." "What the hell am I supposed to do?" asked Elwood "They all split, & when you kept on asking me about them in the letters, I couldn't tell the truth & ruin your hopes. I took the liberty of bullshitting you"

"You Lied" replied Jake

"It wasn't a lie…it was just bullshit"

**(A-N: I'm sorry I had to add that line. It's one of my favorite quotes in the movie.)**

Jake was silent for a bit until he shrugs his shoulders sadly. "Whatever man. The Colonel's dead. He was the only kickass blues guitarist who had soul. Who the hell would replace him?"

Elwood shrugs "I don't know about this, but maybe we could ask Maria. She did say she used to be in a band. Maybe she knows some decent guitarists." "I don't know" replied Jake in doubt "I just hope they don't have super long hair like her group of people"

About an hour later at The Jive & Dine café, Maria was busy taking some orders while anxiously waiting for her chance to perform onstage in front of the diners. It wasn't the most awesome gig in the world, but she at least had a chance to get paid extra for the night.

_Who knows? Maybe there's a record producer in the audience. _She began to think. The front door opened & she heard familiar voices

"I like the music atmosphere in this place"

"Yeah, it's not bad"

She turned her head & found The Blues Brothers looking around the place in wonder as if where they were. They sat down at an empty table & she approached them "Hello boys." They look up & raise their eyebrows a bit. "Hey." greeted Elwood "I didn't know you worked here." "Yup" she replied with a small smile "Is this the only place nearby that still serves drinks this late on a Wednesday?" Jake asks her "because if it is, then we would like a few beers please."

She shrugs a bit & writes them down on her notepad. "Alright. I'll be back and yes this is the closest bar that serves drinks late on weekdays. That's pretty unfortunate for me now since I'm working late" Maria walks away & gets the two beers. Meanwhile the bar owner, Brandon Leo walked on the small little stage & tapped the microphone

"Ladies & gentlemen, give it up for tonight's performing act, the solo ensemble of Maria Valens!"

She accidentally knocked over some glasses as she heard her named being called. She went to a nearby waitress & told her "Give these beers to the two gentlemen in the black suits". The nearby waitress shrugged & gave the brothers their beers as Maria went onstage, guitar in hand. She gulped a bit & began playing rapidly the beginning riff of "Roll Over Beethoven" She continued playing her heart out, shaking her head to the rhythm of the song as people cheered. The brothers just merely stared in awe with her playing & soon her voice…

_Well, I'm-a write a little letter,  
I'm gonna mail it to my local DJ  
Yeah, It's a jumpin little record  
I want my jockey to play  
Roll Over Beethoven, I gotta hear it again today_

You know, my temperature's risin'  
and the jukebox blowin a fuse  
My heart's beatin' rhythm  
and my soul keeps on singin' the blues  
Roll Over Beethoven, tell Tchaikovsky the news

Maria spotted the brothers looking at her & she smiles & winks at them as she singings the following lyrics:_  
I got the rockin' pneumonia,  
I need a shot of rhythm and blues  
I caught the rollin' arthiritis  
sittin' down at a rhythm review  
Roll Over Beethoven rockin' in two by two_

Well, if you feel it 'n like it  
go get your lover, then reel and rock it  
Roll it over then move on up just  
a trifle further then reel and rock with  
one another.  
Roll Over Beethoven dig these rhythm and blues

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

She began playing the solo as the audience cheered even louder & danced around even more. Elwood shouted to Jake over the music "I THINK WE FOUND OUR NEW GUITARIST! SHE'S INCREDIBLE!" _And she looks incredible_ he told himself secretly as his heart beated just a bit faster. "SHE CAN REALLY PUT ON A SHOW! JUST LOOK AROUND YA!" Jake looked at the dancers around him. "ELWOOD." A smile then crept on his face as he faced his brother "YOUR RIGHT! SHE'S IN! "

The two brothers cheered Maria on as she concluded the song

__

You know she wiggles like a glow worm,  
dance like a spinnin' top  
She got a crazy partner,  
you oughta see 'em reel and rock  
Long as she got a dime the music won't never stop

Roll Over Beethoven,  
Roll Over Beethoven,  
Roll Over Beethoven,  
Roll Over Beethoven,  
Roll Over Beethoven and dig these rhythm and blues

_

* * *

_AN: Read & Reveiw Please. No bad comments please 


	4. Quitting & Impressing

After one final bow, Maria stepped off the stage, proud of what she had done. She approaches Brandon the bar owner, Palm extended. He rolled his eyes & fished out 150 bucks from his pocket to give to her. She smiles at him smugly as she puts the money in her pocket & walks out of the bar, stealing a beer as she did so. The brothers watched her go still in awe & their minds a bit off, however when reality kicked in, they rushed & stumbled out of the bar, following her.

"Maria!"

"MARIA!"

She turns around. "Yeah?" she asked coyly. She knew she had impressed them, and she felt accomplished that she did so. _I finally caught the tall one's attention _she thought to herself

"That was amazing. I had no idea you could play like that!" Jake commented

"Why do I amaze people with my guitar playing?" She asks aloud "'cause I'm a woman & women don't usually play like that?"

"Well Uh…" replied Jake. "Yeah. Most women are the groupies, almost never the rock star."

She smiled a bit, realizing he had a point. Elwood then approached her "It would be an honor if you would join the band." He said with all seriousness.

"Yeah if you join" Jake told her "I hereby give you permission to date my brother."

Maria cocks an eyebrow a bit as Elwood smacked Jake on the back of the head

"Ow!"

She snickered a bit, amused with what he had done. "Alright boys" she told them in her smooth voice. She held out her hand & Jake shakes it "I'm in and since you guys are pretty cool, I'm willing to help you recruit your band members."

Elwood claps his hands once, grateful & responds "Thank you."

The next day, Jake & Maria dropped off Elwood at his Cheese Whiz factory worker job. "I wonder what he's gonna say to them. '_Boss, I gotta quit. My band's coming together & I gotta quit this shitty job' _" Maria impersonated with Elwood's accent.

"Knowing him, he'll come up with some smartass excuse on why he's gonna quit." Replied Jake as he lit a cigarette.

Meanwhile inside the factory, Elwood walked towards his bosses' office, feeling confident that today would be the last day he didn't have to show his eyes with those stupid goggles. He preferred his trusty black shades.

Why?

Who knows? Maybe it added some mystery to his identity for those who don't know him that well…

Anyway, Elwood arrived in his boss's small office & sat down

"Sir, I think I gotta quit"

"Why Elwood?"

Elwood paused, trying to come up with an excuse. He obviously couldn't leave saying he was going to reunite his band.

"I'm going to become a minister"

**(AN: I know he said "priest" in the extended version of the movie, I just don't wanna get sued)**

The boss smiles a bit, liking Elwood's answer & knowing he's been a lifelong Catholic. "Well ok then" he replies calmly "Your last check will be sent to you in the mail & good luck to you"

Elwood gets up, relieved his lie worked & shook his now ex-bosses hand "thank you & God bless you sir".

As he left, he takes off his goggles, tosses them, picks up his trusty briefcase & puts on his black suit (just before he took some "souvenir cans" & hid them in his case.) When he was approaching the exit, he noticed something wrong. Everything seemed brighter.

Because he wasn't wearing his shades.

And Maria was waiting outside for him.

He began searching frantically for his shades in his case & in his pockets. He wasn't ready to let Maria see what he really looked like. If she can see the inner side of Elwood, then maybe he'd consider letting her see his face. Besides, he has never taken off his sunglasses for any woman. After a few seconds, he sighed in relief as he pulled out his shades from his suit pocket. He put on the shades & walked outside towards the Blues-mobile, now ready to recruit his band members.

"Jeez finally!" Jake complained as he scooted to the passenger's seat of the car.

"Oh shut up." replied Elwood as he got in & shut the door "I didn't even take that long!"

"So do you have the address to where we are going?" asked Maria

"Yeah, I found this"

He gets out a card & shows it to Maria & Jake

"Weddings, parties, Bar and Bat Mitzvahs, Presenting: Murph & the Magic Tones."

Below that, were a phone number & an address leading to the Holiday Inn. "Whoa, poor them." commented Maria "That place sucks for a gig. If they're not willing to come back & prefer to stay there, then something's wrong with them."

They trio arrive at The Holiday inn, at a little bar which had a "Red Theme" to it. The band's uniforms, tablecloth, wallpaper & even the utensils were all red. "This place either symbolizes a lot of anger & angst…" began Maria.

"Or love" interrupted Jake as he glanced at Elwood who adjusted his tie uncomfortably.

Murph and the Magic Tones were singing a song called "Cuando Cuando Cuando" which sounded horrible in Maria's opinion since Murph didn't have the proper accent for the song. Apparently, everyone else thought so too since no one was paying attention to them. Once they were done with their song, The Brothers approached them & for a brief moment, the band seemed to be happy to see them. It wasn't until Elwood introduced the guys to Maria…

"Guys, meet our new guitar player Maria Valens."

The guys began to get uncomfortable. Not because of the fact their guitar players a woman, but because they actually have a guitar player. They assumed the Brothers wanted to reunite the band without Steve Cropper.

"**Our** new guitar player?" asked Murph

"Yeah." Replied Jake "We're getting the band back together."

"Are you any good?" asked Donald 'Duck' Dunn to Maria

She didn't say anything, but she played a bit of "Johnny B Goode" which seemed to impress the dudes but Murph looks at Jake with concern.

"Even if we did reunite, I doubt you'd bring back Blue Lou, Mr. Fabulous & Matt Murphy. They all got better jobs Mr. Fabulous runs the Chez Paul & Matt & Lou work as assistant managers there. I doubt you'd persuade them to come back." 

"We'll get them. Don't worry" Elwood replied as he chewed on a dry piece of toast that he got from his jacket pocket. Maria snickers a bit, still getting used to her friends' weird eating habits.

"So how long have you been playing?" Willie Hall asks Maria.

"About 15 years"

"And how old are you?"

"25"

He seemed impressed & Murph asked her "What type of music do you usually play?"

"I can play Rock N Roll, Punk & Blues guitar." She replies honestly. "I think the person who inspired me to play was…"

"Chuck Berry?" asks Tom 'Bones' Malone

"No." she replied "The Beatles but mostly George Harrison & John Lennon."

They nod in approval, looking impressed. "Where did you find her?" asked Murph.

"At a bar. Singing & performing Roll Over Beethoven." Elwood said

"Just as long as you know your stuff & have good influences" declared Murph "I'm fine with her being in this band, replaces poor Steve."

The other guys agreed & Maria smiled a bit, finally feeling she fit in.

**AN: I have nothing against Steve Cropper. It's just that the guys have to have a motivation to find a new guitar player & I like Matt Murphy so I decided to not have Steve by saying he died. BTW I know Mr. Fabulous, Matt & Blue Lou didn't work together at The Chez Paul, but I added it because it's one of my favorite scenes in the movie next to "Rawhide" and "Minnie The Moocher".**

**As I said before The storyline is kinda the same as the movie, but then things change later on in the story. I added & took away some scenes…**

**Please read & review. **


	5. The Chez Paul Experience

**AN: This is one of my favorite scenes in the movie so I decided to add stuff to the scene now since Maria's part of the group. I swear original ideas will be displayed in the story; I'm just going by the storyline of the movie for now**.** Oh & finally some flirtation is in this chapter between Elwood & Maria…**

"How exactly are we going to persuade those guys to come with us?" asked Maria in doubt. "They're in charge of a fancy French restaurant & you're asking them to join the band! It's like trying to make Babe Ruth go in a minor league team." She then stops talking, realizing what she said _I called them crappy. _"Sorry I didn't mean it like…"

"We get the point don't worry." Jake responded "And I have a plan."

"Good, what's the plan?" asks Elwood.

Jake smiles smugly & faces at Maria. "We're gonna use your good looks to persuade the guys to join us."

"Wait, Wait" interrupted Maria with a chuckle "Good looks? You think I'm actually good looking enough to persuade your ex band mates?"

The guys look at each other & Jake shrugs "Eh, I don't know."

"You're easy on the eyes" replied Elwood. "I think it'll work."

"I'll take that as a compliment" she replied with a small blush on her cheeks.

_Whoa, what the hell did I just say? _He thought in his head _Did I just say that out loud? Shit!_

When the trio arrived at the restaurant, Jake got in front of Maria, checking her out & trying to spot any flaws she had.

"Ok uh…" he began "You need to make yourself more presentable."

"But…" began Maria but Elwood interrupts "Just let her be herself, Jake. She doesn't need improvement."

_Aw! How thoughtful! _She thought as she blushed & gave him a smile. Jake shrugged & began walking towards the door, not really caring what was gonna happen just as long as they recruit their band mates.

Maria then turned to Elwood "Thanks"

He didn't say anything; he just shrugged a bit & smiled humbly, but on the inside, he felt shy that he actually stood up for her.

_He's adorable! _She thought. "C'mon! Let's get them!" Jake cried out impatiently. Elwood & Maria approached the restaurant & went inside. As they went inside, they stared at the atmosphere in awe.

The chandelier was hanging just a few feet above them with the finest diamonds imported from every jewelry store in Chicago. The finest china was locked away on display as historical artifacts, even though Elwood tried to pick the lock & steal them, much to Maria's amusement. The diners especially looked impressive, wearing tuxes & fine silk dresses.

"This place is way out of our league." Maria murmured to Elwood.

"Agreed"

"There he is. Mr. Fabulous himself" Jake pointed out towards a man who looked really busy with reservations & calls. "He's the guy you need to impress."

"This is gonna be awkward" she replied uneasily.

"You said you wanted to help us out" Jake told her

She took a deep breath, knowing he had a point & walked toward Mr. Fabulous

"Excuse me." She told him in her most seductive voice.

He looked up & his eyes shone with admiration. She looked beautiful with her long wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, long lashes, & pouty lips. Elwood's pulse began to race in both jealousy & admiration.

_I wish she can look at me like that. _He thought to himself.

_I guess Elwood was right _Maria thought uncomfortably as she noticed Mr. Fabulous's gaze. "My friends & I would like a reservation please…and a favor to ask you."

"Certainly Miss…" he began but stopped once he saw the Brothers by Maria's side. "Oh no, wasn't it supposed to be five years?" he asked Jake. He then nods his head recalling his memory "Yeah it was five years, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down, we're here to dine!" Jake replied with enthusiasm "to celebrate my early release & the induction of a new guitarist to the band."

Maria waves a bit.

"Wait…band? The band?" he asks

"Yeah" Maria replied. "Come now boys, let us dine!"

The trio linked arms as they walked into the dining room.

"Two words" mumbled Maria to the Brothers "Inappropriate behavior"

They smile a bit, thinking of a plan as they sat down on a table & incoherently tucked napkins under their collars as bibs. They waited & waited until Jake let out a deafening whistle that made the diners turn their heads.

"What are you looking at, you corporate nimrods?" Maria asked the other diners rudely "Can't a guy call his waiter?"

The diners scoff & give her dirty looks before they return to their dining. She wanted to prove to the guys she isn't a goody two shoes, & she can be rude & rebellious when it's necessary. A waiter approaches the trio, with a small look of disgust for their choice of manners.

"May I help you this evening?" he asked.

"Excuse moi, my friends & I would love your finest champagne & appetizers please." Maria asked the waiter with a hint of fake innocence.

"The finest champagne we have is 250 dollars" the waiter replied uneasily.

"So let it be" she replied as she shooed the waiter away.

"Wow, you're being rude." Elwood commented impressed that such a pretty woman can have a nasty side. "Keep it up & he'll give in, in no time."

Their appetizers & drinks came as one waiter offered to pour the champagne. Jake held up his glass & the waiter pours his glass. Elwood raised his glass but the waiter hesitates. "Wrong glass sir." he tells Elwood rudely

"Does it really fucking matter what glass he uses?" Maria asked him annoyed by the pickiness he demonstrated. She then holds up two glasses with different shapes. "What's the big damn difference between these two besides the shape? Huh? Both are glass, & both hold drinks so it doesn't really matter what glass he uses for champagne."

The waiter rolls his eyes & pours Elwood's drink. He hesitates on pouring Maria's until Elwood replied sternly with "Show some good manners & Pour the lady her drink."

The waiter grimaced as he pours Maria's drink & walked away. They toast

_Clink_

And began drinking…rather loudly & annoyingly. Some diners grimaced while a few turned their heads to face the trio. Elwood tore a piece of a roll & aimed it for Jakes mouth. Luckily, he made it & Jake chewed on it happily. Maria meanwhile put her legs on the table, leaned on her chair & picked her teeth with her knife. Mr. Fabulous then came over to the table angrily. "I've been getting complaints because of you three. C'mon, get out or I'll call the cops!"

Jake responds coyly "You would do that to me would you man?"

"He just got out of Joliet, he's on parole. You can't call the cops on him man!" replied Elwood as he chewed on a roll.

"We'll stop once you agree to come back." Maria retorts

Mr. Fabulous gave her a look, while Matt Murphy came from behind with Blue Lou next to him.

"Oh crap, The Blues Brothers!" he said, happy to see his long lost band mates. The brothers greeted him & Lou as they talked about Jake's time in Joliet. "Matt, Lou this is our new guitarist Maria Valens." Jake introduced. Maria smiled & shook hands with Matt & blue Lou. _They seem nice_, she thought, _I hope its easier convincing them to join again than Mr. Fabulous. _

"It's always nice to meet another fellow guitarist like myself." Matt told her kindly.

"Likewise" she responded with a smile

"So we're getting the band back together; you in?" Jake asks the other guitar player & Saxophonist.

Blue Lou & Matt instantly took off their aprons, & put their platters they were holding to the side.

"Let's go!" they said in unison, obviously excited for them to be part of the band again.

"We can't go yet" replied Maria as she glanced smugly at Mr. Fabulous. "_Someone _has to give in first."

"Absolutely not! I don't care how hot you are, I'm not gonna be persuaded by you to be back in the band!" he responds with absolute certainty.

A sting of jealousy pierced Elwood as he locked his jaw & flinched a bit at the word "Hot" He obviously wasn't the only one who found Maria attractive; but he personally would've used a different word to describe her such as

_Beautiful…_

_Talented…_

_Kind…_

_A Good soul…_

Maria rolled her eyes & began talking to Jake quite loudly, provoking Mr. Fabulous "So Jake, did you get that oozing scab on your leg checked?"

He smiles a bit & plays along. "When they peeled off the excess skin, they showed it to me & in my opinion; I thought it looked like a strip of bacon!"

The diners around them felt a slight pang of sickness as they were eating. Jake looks around & continues playing along with the gross conversation he was having "So how's your job at the morgue Maria?"

She chuckles & responds "This one guy lost a lot of blood because he was a prisoner in his country. I think his punishment was that they cut off his fingertips & fed them to some wolves…"

"Ok ok! I'll play! Just get out of here!" Mr Fabulous then declared loudly enough for the whole restaurant to hear. The trio smiled triumphantly & began walking out, feeling accomplished.

"Nice doing business with you." Maria told him "and if you call me 'hot' one more time, I will choke you with my guitar strings"

_At least I'm not the only one who has a problem with him calling her hot. _Elwoodthought as a half smile was on his face.

**AN: Fun fact for you: I got the idea from an old SNL sketch with John Belushi, When Maria mentioned about the 'prisoner' and his fingertips being fed to some wolverines. It was his very first sketch & it was the very first SNL sketch ever. In the skit, John was taking speech classes & he was repeating what the speech coach said. The coach said "**_**I would like to feed your fingertips to the wolverines**_**." As part of the speech therapy thing, so there!**

**Please R&R**


	6. Ride 'em In, Rawhide

**AN: This is my personal favorite chapter. Not only because one of my favorite songs in the movie is performed in this chapter, but because there's now some major flirtation going on.**

**Oh, & this past weekend I got a collectors framed poster of The Blues Bros. It's pretty awesome.**

**Ok on to the story then…**

Once all of the band members were recruited, Jake realized that he needed to book a gig _**now **_or else their hope for saving the orphanage will be gone. Some members were in the Blues-mobile while the other guys were in a separate car with their newly bought instruments. Elwood drove to a nearby restaurant so the guys & Maria could grab a bite even though he personally wasn't that hungry.

The guys got out of the car & Jake told them "You guys go inside & grab a bite. I need to make a phone call."

The guys began walking towards the Denny's & Jake asked Elwood "How much money you got?"

"A quarter" he responded simply.

"That's enough for a phone call, let me borrow it."

Elwood fished in his pockets for the quarter & Jake took off with it to the nearest phone booth. As Elwood rolled up the window, he noticed Maria was still in the car, practicing a guitar riff that sounded kind of hard. _I guess she's not hungry either_

"Wow, that sounds complex." He commented.

"Yeah it is. It's the riff to "Revolution" by The Beatles"

"Ah." Was all he could say. He had no clue what else to say after that. _C'mon man, this is the first time you've been alone with her. Make a good impression!_

"So uh…" he continued "You don't have to sit in the back anymore. You can ride shotgun if you want."

She smiled a bit at his generosity & she got out to come to the front with Elwood._ Finally I can have a conversation with him alone! _She thought to herself excitedly_ I think he's the first guy who's actually treated me with respect because that's who he is, not because he's hoping to get laid…_

"So who's your guitar influence? George Harrison or John Lennon?" he asked her with a smug half smile. He wanted to prove that he knew about her kind of music, not just Blues.

"George most definitely." She responded with a smile "He was cool & relaxed while John was all over the place with his comment about 'The Beatles being better than Jesus'. Showmanship really got into his head when he said that."

"Well" replied Elwood thoughtfully "I think he meant that popularity triumphs over religion, which I think is sad, but true. Most teenagers today would turn to their pop & rock music instead of God for the hopes of resolving their problems."

"Huh." She replied in thought "You're right. I never thought of it that way."

_Why the hell am I talking to him about me? I wanna get to know him, not talk about me…_

_But maybe he wanted to know about me…_

Things were silent for a bit until she asked Elwood, "Since you know about my influences, who influenced you & Jake to pursue Blues music?"

He smiled a bit, in thought about who he loved to listen to growing up. "Oh we listened to a lot of people. James Brown, Elmore James, Ray Charles, Smokey Robinson, The Temptations, Cab Callaway…"

"I love The Temptations & Cab Calloway!" Maria interrupted excitedly & then blushed. She never really told anyone that she also knew about Blues music as much as she knew about Rock N Roll & she felt shy admitting that.

"Wow" replied Elwood with his eyebrows raised "You actually know who Cab Callaway is? Almost no one I know knows who he is."

"He sings Minnie The Moocher, a timeless classic!" She told him "How can anyone not know that song?"

"You have no idea how long I've thought the same exact thing you've just said." He replies with a grin on his face. _Wow, I haven't smiled like that in forever_

_He has such a nice smile. _Maria thought as she noticed Elwood'ssmile. She smiled back at him & told himas she batted her eyes_ "_You should smile more often like that. I like it."

He says nothing; he only smiles humbly but in his mind he's thinking

_She likes my smile? Does that mean she likes me?_

"so uh…" he continued shyly "What about The Temptations; what's your favorite song from them?"

"Earth Angel most definitely."

"Mine too"

Most guys would've lied about something like that, but he was being straight up honest. He turned on the radio & lo & behold, the very song they were talking about was playing and the two musicians sang aloud…

_Earth Angel Earth Angel Please be mine_

_My darling dear, love you for all time_

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you…_

"When's the concert?"

Elwood & Maria hastily turned the radio off as they saw Jake peering into the driver's window, ready to laugh at them. The two passengers in the car hastily adjusted in their seats, & cleared their throats uncomfortably.

"So what about the gig?" Elwood asked him in monotone.

"Good news & bad news on that." Jake replied as he got in the car & shut the door. "Good news is that we have a gig."

"Sweet, my first gig as a part of this band!" Maria said excitedly "What's the bad news though?"She asked uneasily.

"Bad news is…the place is really far." He adds hastily. It wasn't what he wanted to say obviously.

"Where is it at?" she asked

"Bob's Country Bunker." Jake replied with a hint of despair in his voice "and tonight we're not "The Blues Brothers" anymore. We're now called 'The Good Ole' Southerners'. It was gonna be 'The Good Ole' Boys' but obviously we have a woman now so we can't use that."

Elwood had a bad feeling about what Jake had done & Maria grumbled, still upset about Jake's interruption.

"I hate country."

When the band was done eating, everyone began heading down to Southern Illinois, away from Chicago & away from the dudes' comfort zone soon enough.

"We've been driving for three hours!" complained Mr. Fabulous "Where the hell is this place?"

"I told you, it'll take us a little while to get there." Jake explained calmly.

Elwood then notices the sign "Bob's Country Bunker" and drives into the parking lot.

"There's no way in hell this is the place." Mr. Fabulous complained again

"Well too bad for you because it is." Replied Maria fed up with his complaining.

The band parked the cars as Elwood, Jake & Maria went inside to talk to the owner. As soon as the trio walked into the bar, they felt instantly out of place. Dust was sprawled all over the cement floor as the employees were busy setting up their tables & promotional beer signs all over the place. The trio sat on some bar stools as a friendly looking bar tender approached them.

"Howdy, welcome to Bob's country Bunker. What would you like? A beer? Ya' hungry?" she asked them eagerly

"No thanks ma'am, but we would like a few beers later on. We'll be here all night since we're the band!" replied Jake.

"Oh that's nice!" she replied happily

_Wow, she's super friendly_ thought Maria _If she gets anymore sweeter, I'll get cavities_.

"What kind of music is usually played here?" she asks the bartender.

"Oh we've got both kinds; we've got Country **and** Western!"

**AN: I Love that line! I had to use it from the movie!**

The trio then felt doomed

"Joy" replied Maria sarcastically in monotone. "Well, CBGB's was supposed to play Country, Bluegrass & Blues, hence the name CBGB's, but they play Punk music now so maybe we can turn this place around."

"I doubt it" replied Jake disappointedly "This isn't New York City."

She shrugged, knowing he had a point & helped the guys set up & tune up. Jake gave her a set of original songs they were gonna play, & their guitar tabs.

"This is gonna be a disaster" complained Murph. "No offense Maria, but Steve knew his stuff & you're new so it's gonna take a while for you to learn our stuff & frankly we can't afford that right now."

"Calm down, I can do this. I've done last minute stuff like this before." She replied confidently.

A few hours later, the doors open & a whole bunch of people come in & sit down sipping their beers & waiting for their nightly entertainment. Elwood showed Jake a list of requests Bob wanted & they began to feel uneasy

"Jake, we don't know any of these songs."

"No problem" the shorter Blues Brother replied confidently "They're just requests, they're not important. What's the first tune?"

"Gimme some Lovin' replied Murph.

"1.2. "

Maria, Don, Willie & Matt began playing their instruments as the Brothers were dancing along to the rhythm of the music. The horns began playing & Elwood introduces the band

"Good evening Ladies & Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to be here at Bob's Country Bunker tonight. We're the Good ole' Blues Brothers…southerners…people…from Chicago. I hope you enjoy yourselves I'm Elwood; this is my brother Jake on lead vocals. Take it away Jake!"

_Well my temperature's rising and my feet on the floor. Twenty people rockin' and there wanna go more. Let me in baby, I don't know what you've got but you'd better take it easy, this place is hot…_

_Whoah, this dude can sing. _Maria thought as she heard Jake's voice. _Being in this band won't be so bad after all._

Unfortunately, the guests weren't all too pleased with their playing & they began throwing bottles at them.

_Thank god for the chicken wire. _She thought.

The lights were suddenly off & the whole band stopped playing.

"Oh damn."

"Hey, why did they turn off the lights?" asked Murph

"Maybe they blew a fuse." Willie Hall commented

"Nuh uh man. I've seen this before. These lights are off on purpose." Maria said to them uneasily.

The band got together in a huddle as the crowd still got restless.

"We need something fast." Commented Murph "Hey I got it. Remember the theme from 'Rawhide'?"

"Gil Favor, Rowdy Yates." Replied Elwood indicating he knew the show.

"My dad watched it all the time; I learned how to play that song in dedication to him." Maria told the guys with a hint of sadness.

"What key?" asked Murph

"A minor in the beginning but then there's a key change to B sharp after the first chorus." Maria told the guys.

"Alright; Rawhide at A minor!" Elwood called out to the rest of the guys as Jake stood, cross armed & looking at the audience. Maria began playing the A minor chord & the small riff in the beginning as Elwood began to sing for the first time in front of her.

_Rollin Rollin' Rollin'_

_Though the streams are swollen; Keep them doggies rollin' Rawhide!_

_Rain & Wind & weather; Hell-bent for leather; Wishing my gal was by my side…._

As he continued singing, Maria couldn't keep her eyes off of him, amazed that a deep voice was coming from a quiet guy like him. _Damn, what a_ _voice! Where did that come from?_

A strong attraction overcomes her and she smiles towards him dreamily…

Jake however wasn't so happy about the Country song, but he still performed a duet with his brother.

_Move 'em on Hit 'em up!_

_Hit'em up Move 'em on!_

_Move 'em on Hit 'em up!_

_Rawhide!_

_Cut em out Ride em in_

_Ride em in, Cut em out_

_Cut em out_

_Ride 'em in Rawhide!_

The key changed to B Sharp, but Elwood stood there frozen, unsure of what to say next

_Shit, I don't remember the rest of the song! Damn it Elwood don't screw up on the first gig reunited with the band! _

The tension was felt onstage but the crowd was still roaring & throwing their bottles at them & the band wanted to keep them cheering until something could be done.

_Damn I hate it when this crap happens; it's irritating_! Maria thought _but Elwood's a nice guy & he seems so professional most of the time. Maybe tonight isn't his best night…_

_Thank god I know the rest of the song…._

Before she could even stop & think, Maria brought her microphone closer to her & she began filling in what Elwood forgot.

_Keep movin' movin' movin'. Though their disapproving, Keep them doggies movin, Rawhide_

The band still continued playing, hiding their surprise over the sudden emergence of their new member.

_Don't try to understand 'em; just rope throw and brand'em; soon we'll be living high and wide_

As much as she didn't want to show it, a blush formed on her cheeks as she sang the next lyrics._  
my hearts calculating, my true love will be waiting, be waiting at the end of my ride…_

She nudged Jake on the shoulder a bit, asking him to do backing vocals again.

_Move 'em on head' em up  
Head 'em up move' em on  
Move 'em on head' em up  
Rawhide  
Count 'em out ride 'em in  
Ride 'em in count 'em out  
Count 'em out_

_Ride 'em in Rawhide_

_Yah!_

Maria played the solo as she stepped back away from the microphone & next to Elwood. He was dancing a bit to the rhythm of the song as he smiled at her, thankful that she saved him from humiliation & thankful that he found a reliable musician who can play as good as he hoped. After the solo, Elwood & Jake began the chorus & finished the song.

_Move 'em on head' em up  
Head 'em up move' em on  
Move 'em on head' em up  
Rawhide  
Count 'em out ride 'em in  
Ride 'em in count 'em out  
Count 'em out_

_Ride 'em in Rawhide_

RAWHIDE!

**AN: I'm so mean to Elwood & Maria…**

**I made Jake ruin their moment…**

**Hahahaha!**

**Oh & I'm actually learning "Rawhide" on my guitar so that's how I know about the chords & key changes…**

**Please R&R**


	7. More Songs & More Determination

**AN: As I said before, I DO NOT own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. All credit for the songs go to their performers and/or songwriters. **

When the band finished performing Rawhide, everyone in the bar was cheering & throwing bottles at the chicken wire.

"I always liked performing in chaotic places." Maria commented with a smile, glad that she made it through her first song as a member of the band. She then noticed Jake writing down something on some paper he found.

"What's that?" she asked him curiously.

"My master plan" he replied as he slammed the paper down, proudly on top of a speaker. Elwood picked it up & read it.

"Is this our new set list?"

"yup, so I hope you guys know these songs." Jake replied as Elwood passed down the list. Once Maria got a hold of it, she sighed in relief as she read the list

_Stand By Your Man- Tammy Wynette_

_Walkin' after Midnight- Patsy Cline_

_Get Rhythm –Johnny Cash_

"I know the songs" she commented "but why only three?"

"This bar isn't open all night." Replied Jake with a smug smile "and as you probably noticed, Bob is old."

She glances at Bob who's talking to the bartender lady.

"Yeah, so?"

"So" he continued "Senior citizens like him have to go to bed early, so it won't be long before he has to close the place for the night."

"Clever" she replied, holding back a laugh. "Ok, let's continue this thing."

The band turned back to their audience & began their next song…

"This song is our favorite; hope it's one of yours" Jake said into the mike as Matt played the riff

_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman  
Giving all your love to just one man_

_And if you love him  
Oh, be proud of him  
Cause after all he's just a man_

Stand by your man  
Give him two arms to cling to  
And something warm to come to  
when nights are cold and lonely

Stand by your man  
And show the world you love him  
Keep giving all the love you can  
Stand by your man

_It's so funny how guys are singing this song _thought Maria with a smile as she played & watched the brothers sing__

Stand by your man  
And show the world you love him  
Keep giving all the love you can

To add a little originality, Elwood sang an extra lyric much to Maria's enjoyment

_Baby!_

_Stand by your man_

The crowd cheered louder & threw more bottles much to the bands relief.

"I'm glad we're able to do this." Maria commented as she drank a beer.

"You sing the next one." Jake told her

"What? Why me? You guys are leading vocals, not me!" She complained

"We sang a chick song!" Jake complained right back to her "The next song is a chick song and you're a chick, so sing it!"

She rolled her eyes & fixed her microphone _I'm so glad I prefer his brother…_

When everyone had calmed down, she began playing the Hawaiian like riff of "Walkin' after Midnight" and swayed side to side to the rhythm of the music.

_I go out walkin' after midnight; out in the moonlight  
just like we used to do. I'm always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you._

I walk for miles, along the highway, well that's just my way, of sayin I love you.  
I'm always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you.

I stop to see a weepin' willow cryin' on his pillow, maybe he's cryin' for me, and as the skies turn gloomy, night winds whisper to me, I'm lonesome as I can be

I go out walkin' after midnight, out in the moonlight, just hopin' you may be somewhere a walkin' after midnight searchin' for me

_Country music never sounded so good _Elwood thought as he watched her dreamily from backstage. Jake looked at his brother, at Maria, and at his brother again with a smug grin on his face. _That smile says it all _"Elwood loves Maria! Elwood loves Maria!" Jake taunted. Elwood blushed & was about to say something, but the song was almost going to end so they stood up to get ready to go back onstage. "Look, if you like her so much, why don't you ask her out?" Jake asked with a shrug. "After the gig, I'll leave with the guys & you can ask her in privacy."

Elwood liked the idea, but at the same time, he was nervous about it.

_Will she say yes?_

_Or no?_

He just shrugged at him. "Thanks"

_I stop to see a weepin' willow cryin' on his pillow, maybe he's cryin' for me, and as the skies turn gloomy, night winds whisper to me, I'm lonesome as I can be_

I go out walkin' after midnight, out in the moonlight, just hopin' you may be somewhere a walkin' after midnight searchin' for me

The song ended & she bowed down, showing courtesy for her audience. She turned her head towards the brothers & motioned for them to come back onstage. As they go back onstage, Maria got an acoustic guitar from backstage & reappeared onstage. She began the riff & this time Elwood began singing the infamous Johnny Cash song.

_Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
C'mon, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Yes a jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine  
It'll shake all the trouble from your worried mind  
Get rhythm when you get the blues_

_Little shoeshine boy never gets low down  
But he's got the dirtiest job in town  
Bendin' low at the peoples' feet  
On the windy corner of the dirty street  
Well, I asked him while he shined my shoes  
How'd he keep from gettin' the blues  
He grinned as he raised his little head  
Popped a shoeshine rag and then he said_

Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
C'mon, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Yes a jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine  
It'll shake all the trouble from your worried mind  
Get rhythm when you get the blues

_He has a good country voice. Better than his brother for sure. _Maria thought as she continuously played the acoustic riff & Matt played the solo.__

Well, I sat down to listen to the shoeshine boy  
And I thought I was gonna jump for joy  
Slapped on the shoe polish left and right  
He took a shoeshine rag and he held it tight  
He stopped once to wipe the sweat away  
I said you're a mighty little boy to be-a workin' that way  
He said I like it with a big wide grin  
Kept on a poppin' and he said again

_Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
C'mon, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Yes a jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine  
It'll shake all the trouble from your worried mind  
Get rhythm when you get the blues_

The crowd was cheering yet again, but as Jake anticipated, many of them began leaving. Maria looked at the time

_Midnight_

_Hmm. Talk about an early curfew…_

As the crowd began leaving & as the place was getting cleaned up, some of the band members started packing their things, but Jake stopped them "What about an encore?"

"Screw that, we're leaving" replied Mr. Fabulous rudely "Next time you get us a gig, don't make us get involved with fucking country music again."

The members except for Maria began leaving and the brothers were left onstage alone with their guitarist, feeling a bit angry & embarrassed. To prevent making the guys look stupid, Maria played a bit of the Rawhide riff & told them "let's make the last chorus line of Rawhide the encore song. You only need each other & me to play it anyway so let's do it."

Jake shrugged in agreement "Sure what the hell?"

"Well folks, time to call it a night." Elwood told the remaining audience through the mike as the solo was being played "Do what you can & get both feet on the wheel. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here so until next time…"

_Move 'em on head' em up  
Head 'em up move' em on  
Move 'em on head' em up  
Rawhide  
Count 'em out ride 'em in  
Ride 'em in count 'em out  
Count 'em out_

_Ride 'em in Rawhide_

RAWHIDE!

After the encore & after the band got its share of the door money, the brothers & Maria arrived outside with their microphones, ready to pack up the stuff until they realize the rest of the band already left. Jake couldn't leave with the band so Elwood can ask Maria out alone…

"Well," Elwood said a little fed up as he put the mikes in the trunk "I can take you guys back to the hotel now if you want."

"Eh, alright. Man this sucks, I'm not even tired." Maria replied as she packed the guitars & shut the trunk door.

"Me neither" Elwood responded

"I'm tired" said Jake as nudged his brother's side a bit, jerked his head towards Maria and gave him a _'Now's your chance'_ look. Elwood adjusted his tie uncomfortably & took a deep breath. "So uh Maria…since we're both not tired, do you…uh…want to get a cup of coffee with me or something?"

The guitarist smiled at him kindly & got in the passenger's seat "Sure."

Elwood felt triumphant as he sat in the driver's seat, but by the time he dropped off Jake at the hotel, he began to feel not only triumphant but determined.

Determined to try to win her heart as she had won his.

**AN: I decided to extend the amount of songs the Blues Brothers band performed at Bobs country bunker, because "Stand By Your Man" can't be the only song they must have performed after "Rawhide"! But I added the whole "Bob is old & closes early" thing because I couldn't think of anymore country songs the band could've known or played**

**But at least Elwood & Maria finally get a date!**

**Will it go well or not?**

**Find out, on the next installment of "Everybody Needs Somebody"!**

**(plays the song as the story's theme song)**

**R&R please!**


	8. Late Night Coffee Chats

**AN: This chapter is slightly shorter than most of the other ones, but trust me, this one is good. In my opinion. Ok onwards!**

A little while later, Elwood & Maria were sitting in a booth at the nearest Village Inn ordering some decaf coffee. The waiter took down their order flirting conspicuously at Maria, while inconspicuously giving Elwood a funny look for wearing sunglasses at night. Maria noticed his look & gave him a nastier look in return. Elwood noticed & chuckled a bit at her defensive actions.

"So did I do well tonight?" She asked him curiously after the rude waiter left. "I hope I didn't embarrass you when I filled in for you when you couldn't remember the rest of Rawhide"

"No it's alright. I'm actually quite grateful you did that, or else the gig would've gone down & been a disaster." He replied kindly. "So thanks for saving the gig."

"No problem" she replied humbly "It's the least I could do."

"How did it feel being in a blues band?" he asked her "You know, since you're used to Rock N Roll and everything."

"I was quick to adjust to playing Blues music, even though we actually performed Country tonight." She adds with a chuckle. "But with all seriousness, when I decided to join you guys I wasn't angry or disappointed for switching to Blues music, because Rock N' Roll was influenced by the blues, so I would be a hypocrite if I said 'oh I hate Blues music' when in reality, Blues music made the music I love. I know Blues music doesn't have elaborate guitar solos like how Chuck Berry has, but the Blues is all about letting out your deepest emotions, so the guitar solos aren't really needed, which I also don't mind. So being in a Blues band didn't feel much different than playing in a Rock band."

Elwood raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised by her detailed answer. "Well at least you aren't a hypocrite like many people today. You embrace your influences'…well, influences"

"Yeah you're right." She replied "A true musician embraces their influences, but also makes their music their own. For example, I hate it when people enjoy bands like The Who & the Rolling Stones, but hate listening to James Brown or Elmore James when in reality those people inspired The Stones or The Who to become a band. Those two bands don't go around denying their influences, so a person has to respect their bands' influences instead of putting them down."

"See, you get it. I don't know why other people don't." Elwood told her kind of disappointed by the reality of her words. "The Blues is a dying music genre."

"Not exactly." She replied sympathetically "You & Jake are keeping it alive."

He smiled his half smile. "Hey, don't forget, you're helping us too."

"I just play lead guitar but you empower the people with yours & Jake's voices, which I happen to like by the way. I think you guys are really good at singing."

"Please be honest" he told her. "Whose voice do you like better? Mine or my Brothers?"

"Yours."

"Are you just saying that?" he asked shyly

"No" Maria replied honestly with a shrug "I really do like your voice Elwood. I've always liked deep voices, and I really liked your singing for both 'Rawhide' & 'Get Rhythm' & your little 'improvisation' in 'Stand by Your Man.'

"You mean when I sang the 'baby' part?" he asked

"Yeah; it was cute."

"I uh…liked the way you sang that Patsy Cline song. It was really pretty."

"Aw thank you." She replied as she smiled.

_I really like this guy. He's not your typical male musician. He's actually has brains, a beautiful voice & a kind personality to go along with his musical talent._

Elwood began to say something, but the rude waiter interrupted him by shoving the coffee bill right in front of him.

"We're closing soon so pay up."

Elwood gave him a look & lazily dropped the amount of money on the little tray the bill was on.

"C'mon let's go." Maria told Elwood while giving the waiter another look "He doesn't need our tip."

"That sucks that guy had to ruin the end of our date." Elwood commented as he walked Maria to her room.

She blushed a bit at his words "Wow…you said date."

_Oh shit she's right_

"Uh…" he began saying obviously embarrassed "I'm sorry if you…um...didn't think it was…"

"No, no" she told him kindly "I meant that I liked the fact that you called it a date. I called it a date too, that's why I agreed when you asked me for coffee. Yeah it was just coffee, but it's the little things in life that counts."

"Yeah" replied Elwood with a relieved smile "You're right. I think we should do this again."

"Yeah, I had a good time with you. You're very sweet"

They approached her door & she took out her keys.

"Well, thank you for a good time tonight"

"No problem" he said kindly "Goodnight"

"'Night Elwood"

As Maria began unlocking her door, she began feeling like she wanted to do & say something to him. To let him know that she did like him & appreciate what he & Jake had done for her.

"Elwood?"

He turned around & walked towards her "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say…" she began shyly "Thank you for letting me in the band. I know that I can't fully replace Steve Cropper, but it means a lot to me that you guys still invited me to be in the band. You made me so happy that I can play in a decent band without feeling criticized."

"It's no problem at all." Elwood replied humbly "You're a kind & talented person so you deserve the proper respect Jake & I are more than willing to give you."

_Go ahead Maria, do it! Show him you're thankful!_

She was determined to show him her honest feelings towards him. Nothing that's too much to handle, but enough to let him know the truth.

So she leaned towards him,

And kissed softly him on the cheek.

Elwood's & Maria's cheeks were tomato red by the time she stopped kissing him. They stood in front of each other in silence until she broke it.

"Well um…Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"'Night" was all he could manage to say

She looked down shyly & went into her room, still stunned by what she had done.

_Wow, I can't believe I just did that! Ha! _

Meanwhile, Elwood was walking to his room feeling a little bit tired but also like he was on cloud nine.

_Wow, she likes me! She really likes me!_

He opened the door to his room were he found Jake reading a newspaper.

He looks up at his taller brother & set the paper down. "Hey Man, how did it go?"

"Good. We just had coffee & talked." Elwood replied as he took off his hat & black suit. Jake then noticed something peculiar

"You're blushing."

Elwood freezes for a bit, slightly embarrassed that the blush was still on his cheeks but he pretended to shrug it off. "No I'm not"

"You got laid didn't you?"

"No!" Elwood replied annoyed by his accusation. _Is that all he ever thinks about?_

"So what did she do to make you blush, Loverboy?"

"She just…bade me goodnight & kissed me on the cheek that's all."

Jake laughed with joy & patted Elwood on the back "Finally, my own brother finally gets a girlfriend! Don't worry man; it won't be long before you reach third base."

"But I'm not looking for that" Elwood replied "I really do like her and I'm looking for more than just intimacy."

"Well I guess I can see that coming from you." Jake replied with a shrug "but let me tell you something about your first kiss. When the time comes, lean in towards her, not completely kissing her yet & let her make the decision on whether she would kiss you back or not."

"Oh sweet mercy" replied Elwood as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Him Kiss her? And her kissing him back?

The very thought of a full kiss from her made him even more nervous.

"Don't be nervous about it man." Jake comforted as he yawned & stretched his arms "I think she'll be happy about it when that time comes"

He then rolled over in his bed & fell asleep "'Night man"

"Night" Elwood responded with a yawn. He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling feeling sleepy & doubtful about what Jake said

"_I think she'll be happy about it when that time comes"_

_Yeah right_ Elwood thought reluctantly. _She probably only kissed me out of pity. Let's face it; who would be with an ex-cheese whiz factory worker?_

**AN: Aw…Poor Elwood. He just can't believe Marias true feelings towards him because of his own insecurities.**

**Well, next chapters gonna 'bee' pretty good…**

**R&R please**


	9. The Bees Brothers Band

**AN: All credit of the songs go to their songwriters & performers. I don't own them at all. Just Maria**.

"Jake, we seriously need another gig soon! How long is it gonna be before we get a real gig instead of being in a Country bar?" Elwood complained the next morning as he chewed on his dry toast & read the morning paper in the hotel lobby.

"Calm down, man. I got everything under control, we have an appointment with Maury next week" Jake replied calmly

"But we need to get a gig & the 5 grand now!"

_Knock knock knock_

"Guys! Guys!"

Instantly recognizing the voice, Elwood jolted to the door & opened it. There stood the lovely guitarist herself, with a newspaper in her hand.

"I found us another gig!"

Elwood steps to the side to let her in the room & she drops the newspaper on Jakes bed.

"Good news is that it's gonna pay us 500 for the night." She said with a smile

"And the bad news?" asked Jake as he took a bite from his doughnut

Maria then winced & pointed at the red pen- circled ad. Jake picked up the paper & read it aloud

'_Help Wanted: A band willing to provide family-fun entertainment.'_

"That doesn't sound that bad" replied Elwood "I'd rather entertain kids than perform in front of bottle throwers."

"Read the location" she responded in monotone with her arms crossed, not liking what they have to hear.

The Brothers turned their attention back to the paper and read:

'_Garden-Land strongly promotes…'_

"Whoa whoa whoa, Garden Land?" Jake interrupted not believing what he heard "The amusement park? We have to entertain kids in an amusement park? I've seen those stupid employees before; they always dress up in some sort of dumbass costume and perform the sappiest songs on earth! There's no way in hell we're going to this thing!"

"It's either this or nothing!" Maria told him defensively. She had to be blunt about the situation. "If we have a different gig already planned, then tell me & I'll shut up about Garden land."

Elwood & Jake remained silent. They obviously knew that she had a point & that they didn't have any other gigs planned.

Jake sighed & looked at the ad once again. "Well, at least we have something." He grumbled

"Beggars can't be choosers" quoted Elwood as he turned to Maria. "So thank you for choosing our gig."

She shrugs unenthusiastically, feeling sorta bad about her choice of a gig "Sorry I couldn't get you guys anything better. I would've but, the opportunity came for some money & I took advantage of it."

Jake once again looked at the paper & shrugged "At least afterwards we can get on some rides."

Later, the band gathered all of their instruments & headed down south. The park was about 2 hours from Maria's place, so it wasn't as bad as the trip they took to Bob's Country Bunker.

"Ok so where the hell is this place now?" asked Mr. Fabulous impatiently "Another Country bar?"

"As a matter of fact, No." replied Jake "It's at an amusement park. Maria was kind enough to book it for us."

"Hey, thanks!" Murph told her happily "At least we can go on some rides afterwards."

"Thanks" she replied bluntly "at least someone here is looking on the bright side of things."

"Why, what's the matter with the place?" Tom asked

"We have to perform in front of kids & their parents." She replied as-a-matter-of-factly

"Well, It's just a one day thing right? At least we don't have to worry about them hitting us with glass bottles" Don commented

"Exactly the point I told them" Elwood replied

When the band arrived at the parks front gates, they began unpacking the trunk to get their stuff when Maria began talking to Elwood

"Damn, I feel so bad for this."

"It's ok. It's another 500 bucks in our pockets right? Another 500 for the orphanage." He replied.

"I don't know man" she replied pessimistically "I hope we can have 'family friendly' material"

"With Jake on leading mike for tonight, I doubt it." Elwood replied with a hint of doubt

She chuckled a bit & Elwood smiles

_I Love her laugh_

"Hey, uh…" he began "if things… don't quite work out tonight for whatever reason or if you're bored after the gig…How about we uh…get together again and…do something?"

_Another date. Wow, I guess he does like me. Be cool…_

"Sure" she replied with a smile and a wink "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too" he replied kindly with a small smile

_I make him shy? Oh my god, that's so cute! _

"Alright people gather around" Jake commanded as the band was setting up their instruments. "I just got back from talking to the manager about our set list for tonight."

"Ok, so what are we gonna be performing?" Murph asked

"The manager said that the songs that the band usually played were related to Nature, gardens, or the outdoors."

"Oh god, please no hippie bullshit" Mr. Fabulous complained

"I say we should play something like 'Build Me up Buttercup' or 'Here Comes the sun.' Those are pretty good & I know them." Maria suggested

Matt then spoke up "How about 'What a Wonderful World' from Louis Armstrong? That describes nature."

"Matt has the idea!" encouraged Maria happily, glad that someone else was contributing to the creative flow.

"I know this one song called 'I'm a King Bee' from Slim Harpo." Elwood mentioned "It's not about nature, but it has bee references such as 'I'm buzzing around your hive' and other stuff"

"Sure" replied Jake with a shrug as he wrote down the songs they were listing. "Thank god, we are able to do this."

"Excuse me; are you the Blues Brothers band?"

Jake turned around & saw the manager carry a box, which looked pretty heavy. She was very pretty so Jake had no hesitation in helping her, hoping to maybe get her number.

_Shit, if Elwood can get a chick so can I!_

"Yes we are" Jake replied to her proudly. "How may we help you…Christina?" he added as he noticed her nametag

"I'm here to deliver this box of your uniforms." She replied with a smile & set down the box. "It's for your performance tonight."

"Whoah, uniforms?" Elwood asked uneasily. "I don't wanna change."

"Hey, The Beatles had uniforms!" Maria retorted, making a point.

"Good luck tonight!" Christina cried out as she began to walk away giggling.

_Why is she giggling? _Maria wondered

"She wants me" Jake told the band with a smug smile on his face as he adjusted his tie proudly.

"Shut up Jake" Don replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's take a look at the uniforms!" Maria suggested happily.

She began cutting the box top, but once she opened it, she regretted her words immediately,

"Aw Shit."

Later on the whole band was trying on their

Ahem

Interesting uniforms

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"Why do we have to wear this crap?"

"Because they said we had to! That's why!" replied Maria to the grumbling complaining band members. She didn't like it as much as they did, but she found this gig & money's money, so she'll do this to get by. "Are you guys almost done of not, because I am!"

She emerged from her dressing room near the stage in her uniform.

It consisted of a fat suit with black & yellow stripes, fake stinger, wings, & antennas, & black knee high socks.

A Bee costume.

Shortly after she emerged, Jake joined her with yellow sunglasses on.

"You know, this is the first time I see you without your black shades?" she mentioned to him.

"Huh" he replied with a puzzling look, realizing her point.

Elwood then emerged from the dressing room, wearing the bee costume, but still wearing his black shades.

_Will I ever see him without them on?_

"Well Elwood" she began, chuckling a bit because of how cute he looked. "You are the only bee I know that I would not squish with my shoe or swat with my fly swatter."

"I'll take that as a compliment" replied Elwood, also chuckling. "And let me tell you this, you are the prettiest bee I've ever seen."

"Oh god." Grumbled Jake, grossed out by the sappiness "Go & get married already"

"Shut up." Replied Maria "At least I wasn't ogling at the manager. _Oh she wants me_" she then added impersonating Jake.

"Go to hell"

"Already there man."

The rest of the band then emerged in their bee costumes & Jake sighed "Lets get this over with…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Garden Lands, Happy Garden Concert Hour!"

_Gag _thought Maria as she heard the kids & their parens cheer

"So please give a "Bee-loved" welcome for our friends, "The Bees Brothers Band"

_Bees Brothers? What The…_

Before she would finish her thoughts, the curtains opened thus reveling the Bees Brothers band. The parents & kids cheered & Jake looks at them, obviously embarrassed.

"!.2. 1234"

Willie & Murph began playing their instruments, and shortly afterwards, Jake began sining with the rest of the band were singing backing vocals.

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down)and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again  
But you're late, I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah)  
I run to the door, I can't take any more  
It's not you, you let me down again_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time, and I'll make you happy  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know (bah-dah-dah)  
Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you happy  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Once the song finished, the Band of bees bowed, feeling confident & relieved as the audience cheered.

"Whats next?" asked Tom Malone

"Here comes The Sun" replied Elwood. He then turned to Maria with a small smile "Do you want to do this one, since this is your influence?"

She smiled and shrugged "Sure what the hell?"

She grabbed an acoustic guitar & began playing the beautiful melody.

_Here comes the sun, doo n' doo doo here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right_

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, doo n' doo doo here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, doo n' doo doo here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right

She motioned to the guys to join as backing vocals & they glady do, noticing the crowd singing along.__

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... 

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, doo n' doo doo here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right_

Once she was done, she took a bow & let Elwood sing the next song

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_His voice is perfect for this song _Maria thought as she played along.__

I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
the bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you.

I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world.

He bowed once again and let Jake sing the encore song, one that seemed to suit him pretty good.

_Well I'm a king bee; Buzzing around your hive  
Well I'm a king bee baby; Buzzing around your hive  
Yeah I can make honey baby Let me come inside  
Well I'm a king bee; Want you to be my queen  
Well I'm a king bee, baby ;Want you to be my queen  
Together we can make honey The world has never seen  
Well, buzz a while... _

_A buzz buzz_

_A buzz buzz_

_A buzz buzz  
Sting you bad... _

He began getting acrobatic as he did somersaults onstage & Maria tried hard not to burst out laughing

_Well I'm a king bee; Can buzz all night long  
Well I'm a king bee, baby; Can buzz all night long  
Yeah I can buzz better baby  
When your man is gone_

The whole band then took a bow before the curtains closed. While the band was packing everything, Christina came towards them with a huge grin on her face and a decent sized envelope.

"Hey guys, you were awesome tonight! Here's your pay!"

Jake took it & took out the 500 bucks "thanks" he replied cockily "Say uh if you're not busy…"

"Hey Christy, let's get on the tilt a whirl babe,"

Jake's grin disappeared once he saw a taller man approach her & kissed her cheek

"Well guys, you can spend the rest of the night here with unlimited rides if you want"

The guys began to cheer as they quickly went to the dressing room to change into normal clothes

Christina leaves & Jake looks disappointed

"Sorry man" Maria told him with a pat on the back

Once she was done dressing, Elwood was waiting for her outside & he approached her

"Hey, let's spend the rest of the night here" he offered "we can get on anything for free"

A huge grin spread on her face. She loved roller coasters & the adrenaline she gets while on them. "Sure!"

Before she stopped & thought about she was doing, she grabbed Elwood's hand & ran excitedly to the biggest Roller coaster in the park, "The Death-mobile"

_She's holding my hand.._

"Uh Maria…" he began as they stood in line.

She turned to him & noticed she was still holding his hand

"Oops; sorry" she apologized as she blushed & quickly let go.

_I wish I could've held it longer…_

"Excuse me, coming through!"

Elwood & Maria turned their heads & saw Jake push past the people & headed towards them.

"Brace yourself Maria; this roller coasters pretty brutal." He told her

"It's ok. I love the adrenaline" she answered

"Consider this a warm up to Elwood's crazy driving." He told her. "I don't call him 'Mr Motorhead' for nothing."

She smiles at Elwood & shrugged "Oh well. As I said, I love the adrenaline."

"She is definitely for you" Jake mumbled to his brother..

Elwood gave him a look & the coaster approached them. Maria got in first, then Jake & then Elwood.

"Uh Jake, can you & Elwood switch?" she asked him.

_She wants to sit next to me?_

Elwood smiled at her a bit but then the coaster began moving

"Too late" replied Jake as the coaster went up a steep path. He didn't mean to separate to two daters, & he felt guilty he did so. "Sorry"

Elwood & Maria rolled their eyes & rested their chins on their hands as the ride continued; rather disappointed that Jake once again ruined their chance of getting closer together…

**AN: I got the Idea for "The Bees Brothers" from an SNL sketch in which John Belushi & Dan were in a bee band. Dan & John looked so adorable!**

**And of course Once again I made Jake ruin the flirtation**

**I'm so mean**

**BUT Elwood & Maria will have a chance to be alone**

**But when?**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Spiritual Comfort

**AN: This is probably the most depressing chapter so far, so just a hint of warning.**

After the night was over, Elwood walked Maria back to her room "Sorry about Jake ruining our date." He told her, feeling a little annoyed by it.

"Its ok." She replied with a shrug "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose."

"And speaking of Jake, tomorrow we're having a band meeting at 9:30 at Jake's & my place so…"

"Oh" Maria then responded sounding a bit uneasy "um… I'm sorry Elwood but I have…something I need to do tomorrow that's very important to me & personal."

By the look she had in her eyes, he could tell that she wasn't looking forward to her task tomorrow but it's something that had to be done.

"Ok" he responded kindly "I'll let the other guys know."

She smiled a bit at him & kissed his cheek yet again

"Goodnight Elwood"

"Night"

At nine the next morning, Maria rose from her bed, feeling sad & gloomy. Today was a bad & haunting day for her many years ago but she still has to live with it for the rest of her life. She took a shower & dressed all in black from head to toe. When she left the hotel, she walked across the street to the florist to pick up the same type of bouquet as she ordered last year

_4 tulips_

_3 daisies_

_And 5 roses_

Meanwhile the members of the Blues brothers' band gathered around the brothers' beds.

"Hey, where's our new chick?" Willie asked

"Oh uh…" Elwood began "She told me to tell you guys that she can't make it because she has personal errands to run."

He honestly didn't know whether they were errands of not, but he had to defend her.

"Speaking of which, I have a bone to pick with her." Mr. Fabulous then spoke up. "Why the hell has she been hanging with you guys? Do we offend her of something?"

"I doubt it man. Maybe she's just shy around us since we're the original members & she's new." Lou suggested

"And why is she automatically a singer now?" Mr. fabulous asked

"Well, the first time she sang, she was just helping Elwood with his screw-up when he sang Rawhide…"

Jake began but then was interrupted by the trumpet player.

"Yeah, but she sang that Patsy Cline song & then yesterday she sang that Beatles song; Does she think she runs this band now just because she has ovaries?"

Elwood locked his jaw, obviously really angry at him.

_Who the hell is he to judge her? Jake & I are the ones that discovered her at that bar; I'm the one who has real feelings for her instead of lust like him!_

Jake sensed his brother's anger as Elwood replied "She is not running the band; she's just helping us out & to be honest I'm glad she's in this band."

"I agree" Jake spoke up "Steve Cropper will always have a special place in this band, but no one can deny she's a good asset to this band. She can fill in for someone when they screw up & she can book gigs. Are my brother & I the only ones who agree with that?"

"Well…sure; I agree with you guys." replied Murph with a shrug "She's ok."

"Yeah Mr. Fabulous, I don't know why you don't like her" Matt said towards the trumpet player "I always respect decent guitar players."

The rest of the band agreed as Mr. fabulous sulked.

"You're just angry at her because she humiliated you while trying to recruit you to be back." Elwood told him.

Mr. Fabulous spoke no words & just sneered at him.

After the meeting, Elwood was driving in the blues mobile around town, to see if there are any venues hiring any bands. As he drove by the cemetery, he heard an oh so familiar voice

"But I need to deliver these flowers!"

He turned his head & halted the car automatically once he saw who it was.

There stood Maria, black clad & arguing with the owner of the cemetery. She turned her head, sensing someone saw her & once she saw the taller Blues brother, her eyes lit up

"Elwood!"

As much as he adored the happiness of his presence in her eyes, he knew something was wrong, so as he got out of the car, he thought of a plan.

"Excuse me sir" he began as he fished his pockets for something to present as identification

"I am Officer Edward Johnson" he began as he briefly showed an "ID" to the owner, when in reality it was a crushed box of cigarettes. "And I see my co-worker Miss Valens here, is having some sort of quarrel with you."

"The cemetery is closed for the day due to renovations" the owner told him as he glanced at Maria with an ugly look. "She can't be here."

"My co-worker here is the most respected employee in our company and she only asks for this one favor." Elwood told him.

"My parents died 20 years ago today" Maria told the owner. "I need to see them & pay my respects & love."

Elwood at first thought she was playing along with the lie, but he looked at her attire & bouquet, and noticed she had a certain sadness in her eyes.

_She's not lying_

The owner's eyes softened & seemed he had a change of heart so he opened the cemetery gates

"Stay for as long as you like" he told her kindly.

Maria smiled a bit in thanks, at the owner's realization & kindness as she stepped between the gates.

"Thank you."

She then looked at Elwood and a change overcame her. She normally faced this alone, but this time, she had someone.

"Elwood, will you please accompany me?" she asked him quietly

"Yes" He replied just as quietly.

Things were very quiet as the two musicians walked around the cemetery looking for the Valens parents. A few minutes went by until Maria halted in place. She finally found them; Juan & Esparanza Valens. Elwood kneeled next to her as she got on her knees, removed the dead flowers from the year before & replaced them with the fresh ones.

Maria stared at the light gray arched tombstone with glassy eyes. Before she knew it, a tear ran down her cheek & she instantly turned away from Elwood. She didn't want him to see her like this

So sad…

And Vulnerable…

"Don't look at me!" She commanded to him "I don't want you to see me like this…"

His heart sank as he watched her in this state. He knew she could be emotional, but he never wanted to see her so devastated & unhappy.

"I never had anyone be with me while I visit them." She admitted honestly "You're the first one. I always had the feeling that no one cared."

Elwood sighed in sadness. He had no clue what to say to her, even though he wished he knew the right words.

_Actions speak louder than words…_

Taking the quote into consideration, Elwood wrapped his arms around her & held her in a comforting embrace. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to show her that **he** cared.

He cared about her more than any other woman he's been with.

Maria was surprised by his actions, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it.

_So…the kindness wasn't just flirting._

_He's kind & caring towards me even when I feel & look my worst._

_He's not telling me to 'suck it up & get over it' like my ex band would._

She smiled & closed her eyes as she basked in the comfort of his arms. She never had anyone hold her like that and it felt amazing.

He slowly let go, to her disappointment, and she sighed.

"Let's go." She whispered finally feeling a bit better emotionally.

"Ok"

The two musicians walked somberly to the Blues-mobile & got inside.

Elwood began driving as Maria looked sadly outside the window, with her parents still in mind.

"You're lucky that you & Jake had each other from the beginning." She told him breaking the silence. "You two had each other; and the family bond you two have is still going strong today! Me, I never thought that I would lose a family so young…"

"Do you mind me asking what happened to them?" Elwood asked concerned "If its too personal of a question to answer, I understand…"

"No, its alright."

She sighed & flashbacked to her horrible day as she explained it to Elwood.

_It was a dreary, cold & rainy afternoon as 5 year old Maria waited outside underneath her little red umbrella for her parents to pick her up from kindergarten. They tried to get to her, but they were stuck in traffic due to the rainy weather & closed roads. As they waited for the traffic to clear on the highway; an 18 wheeler truck, not aware of the traffic ahead of it, was driving over the speed limit & was soon driving out of control due to the slippery roads. The truck sped toward the traffic jam & before the driver could step on the brakes,_

_he crashed into 6 cars, injuring many, but also killing some._

_Including Maria's parents…_

_Two hours went by before anyone could identify her parents & notify any close living relatives. Unfortunately, the only family they had was their daughter, who was still waiting for them back at her school._

_She had tears running down her little cheeks, worried about where her parents where & why they weren't there._

"_Mommy; Daddy!" she cried out "Where are you?"_

_A police officer arrived inside the school looking somber for having to deliver the horrible news to a little girl who was too young to handle something so life changing. The officer saw her & told her what happened. Little Maria began crying even more, feeling saddened & confused at the reality of not seeing her parents again, as she was carried in a police car from the school to St Mary's Orphanage._

_The rest is history…_

"And ever since then, I had no one to go to and I was so young when it happened, so how can I get over something like this? My ex-band always told me to 'suck it up & get over it' but they never knew how it felt!" she added angrily.

"Let me tell you this." Elwood told her sympathetically, feeling pity for her "You're lucky that you had a mother & father figure who adored you. It's unfortunate that you lost them so young, but Jake & I strongly believe that the lord works in mysterious ways. Maybe he wanted your parents as guardian angels for you so that they can help you be successful in life. You're parents may not be here physically, but they're watching over you spiritually. If the penguin taught me anything, it was that loved ones can look after their family after they're gone. Knowing you & what you're doing right now, I know they're proud of you…"

The strong attraction she felt towards him grew enormously. No one she knew was so spiritual & sympathetic.

_Why wasn't I attracted to guys like him before?_

Maria looked at him and smiled sadly "That's a beautiful thought Elwood."

He turned his head a bit & smiled at her. As he looked back at the road, he gently held her hand while his other was on the stirring wheel.

"No problem at all"

Things were quiet yet again as Elwood's mind ran.

_It felt so good having her in my arms…_

_And that look in her eyes when she noticed me…_

_I just hope she's ok for the rest of the day & night._

He wanted to make sure she would be ok, so he asked her…

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be too much to ask if…I asked you on another date tonight?" he asked her worried about whether it was a good time to ask her out due to her emotionality right now…

_How can I say no to him after what he showed me?_

"I want to be with you again." She replied "and I want this day to end nicely unlike the past years so Yes"

He looked at her & smiled a bit feeling relieved "What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could just hang out in my room & play a few songs on my old six string. I've always wanted to be in a duet. Let's say we meet in my room about…6:30 pm?"

"Sure. It's a date then."

**AN: I told you they'll finally get some alone time. Isn't it romantic how Elwood treats Maria through her time of sadness?**

**R&R please**


	11. Oh! Darling

**AN: I have nothing to say for this chapter; I have to wait until the end to say what I really want to say…**

**I do not own any of the songs in this chapter.**

"Jake, I need your help man!" exclaimed Elwood as he entered the room after dropping off Maria.

"What's wrong?" asked the shorter brother.

"Maria invited me to her place tonight at 6:30 and…"

"Whoah whoa whoa…" interrupted Jake not believing what he heard "So you're telling me, the one chick you've been drooling for, ever since we've met her, invited you to her place?"

"I didn't drool for her" replied Elwood annoyed "but Yeah, she invited me to hang out with her."

Jake laughs & nudges him on the shoulder "Good for you man! Hey, is tonight gonna be your 3rd date with her?"

Elwood looked up in thought & replied "uh…yeah."

Jake looked proud & wrapped his arm around Elwood's arm in a brotherly kinda way.

"Tonight my brother, shall be the night where you get to first base."

"What the hell is first base? I know what second & third are but what's first?"

"First base…is going for the kiss." Jake replied slyly

"What?" Elwood replied alarmingly

"And who knows…Maybe you'll start on first & go straight for the third!" Jake assumed with a smug grin

"But I told you I don't want that yet!" Elwood explained impatiently as he got up from his bed & paced the room "I don't even want her to see me without my shades yet…"

"So then how does she like you?" Jake asked

"She likes my personality I guess" Elwood replied with a shrug

"Please" doubted Jake "your personality can be dryer than the toast you eat."

"Jake you're not helping!"

"So what the hell am I supposed to say, Mr. Loverboy?"

"Can you at least give me reasonable advice?"

Jake sighed a bit & replied calmly "I honestly don't know what to say. It's not every day I see you so smitten for a chick, so I guess all I can say is to treat her right & make sure she treats you right."

Elwood smiled a bit & patted Jake on the shoulder. "Thanks. You're right though; it's not every day I get so involved with a woman, but let me tell you man…"

The taller Blues Brother then smiled a bit, almost in a dream like state. "I have never been so determined before to win a woman's heart, before I met Maria. She has not only beauty…but brains, soul, talent, personality…"

He then stopped because no words can properly describe his feelings for her & what she has that he's just so attracted to.

Jake snickered a bit. "When the time comes, show her how you really feel."

Six thirty quickly arrived & Elwood took a deep breath.

"Go get her, you dirty bastard!" Jake encouraged with a snicker & a nudge on Elwood's shoulder.

"Why is everything so perverted with you?" Elwood mumbled as he stepped out of the room

"Use protection!"

"Goodbye Jake!" he yelled out as he closed the door & walked off.

Once he arrived at Maria's door, he was about to knock, but then he hesitated. He heard some guitar strumming & singing behind Maria's door.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe In yesterday_

Elwood smiled a bit. _I've always enjoyed her singing…_

He stood by the door silently, letting her sing.

_Why she, had to go I don't know  
she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong now I long  
for yesterday_

Yesterday, Love was such an easy game to play  
now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe In yesterday

_Why she, had to go I don't know  
she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong now I long  
for yesterday_

Yesterday, Love was such an easy game to play  
now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe In yesterday

_Mmm -mmm -mm –mm- mm- mmm_

After the final strum, Elwood knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

He heard hurried footsteps running towards the door & the guitarist opened the door in her pajamas.

But they weren't the super revealing kind…

She's not that kind of person, so her pajamas consisted of lavender PJ pants & a plain black shirt. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable to her.

"Hey man. C'mon in, make yourself comfortable."

Elwood stepped in her room & looked around as he sat down on the foot of her bad. The room was a hell of a lot tidier than the brothers' & far more interesting.

On her wall was a huge framed poster of John Lennon with Paul McCartney in the studio. Right underneath were a record player & many scattered albums next to it in a pile. Right next to that were two guitars (one acoustic & the other electric) and an amp.

"It's not much" Maria told him "but its home"

As she rummaged around for a certain album, Elwood noticed on the nightstand a picture of a little girl & what looked like her parents.

Younger Maria & Her parents.

"Is this you?"

She smiled a bit & sat next to him as he looked at the small withered picture.

"Yup. I was 5."

"Your mom was beautiful" he complimented kindly as he set the picture down "You look so much like her."

"You're so sweet." She replied to him.

"It's the truth" he said with a shrug.

She smiled a bit at his humbleness, walked towards the record player & put on a record; something she thought Elwood would enjoy. The trumpet played & Elwood instantly recognized the song.

"This is Louis Jordan!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, 'let the good time roll'. I've always liked this song." She replied as the music played

_Hey, everybody, let's have some fun  
You only live but once  
And when you're dead you're done, so Let the good times roll, let the good times roll_

_I don't care if you're young or old  
Get together, let the good times roll_

_Don't sit there mumblin', talkin' trash  
If you wanna have a ball  
You gotta go out and spend some cash, and  
Let the good times roll, let the good times roll  
I don't care if you're young or old  
Get together, let the good times roll_

"You surprise me sometimes." He admitted with a smile as the two musicians sat down near the sliding glass door, watching the Ells go by

"Is that good?" she asked coyly

"Of course it is! You have no idea how many musically uneducated people I have met, and now I'm glad I met someone who actually is."

Maria smiled shyly at him & at his kind words.

"But you know what?" she asked "You're musically educated too. Most people I know listen to pop & glam rock, but you keep the emotionality of the blues alive whether it's a sad song or…"

"But you do know that not all Blues songs are sad right?" he asked her, testing her true knowledge of music.

"Yeah I know. One of my favorite blues songs that is happy is 'Pride and Joy' by Stevie Ray Vaughn."

She then got hold of her electric guitar, tuned it & began playing the beginning riff, rather smug that she got to show off in front of him.

"You know the song?" she asked over the riff

"Course I do."

"Well then let us perform!"

As she played, he sang the song…

_Well youve heard about love givin sight to the blind_

_My babys lovin cause the sun to shine_

_Shes my sweet little thang...shes my pride and joy_

_Shes my sweet little baby...Im her little lover boy_

_Yeah I love my baby...heart and soul_

_Love like ours won't never grow old_

_Shes my sweet little thang...shes my pride and joy_

_Shes my sweet little baby...Im her little lover boy_

_Yeah I love my lady...shes long and lean_

_You mess with her...youll see a man get mean_

_Shes my sweet little thang...shes my pride and joy_

_Shes my sweet little baby...Im her little lover boy_

Maria began playing the solo & Elwood watched her in awe. Her fingers seemed to be moving at lightning speed as she had a concentrated look on her face. He knew he could never do that & he doubted Matt Murphy or even Steve Cropper could do that…

_Well I love my baby...like the finest wine_

_Stick with her until the end of time_

_Shes my sweet little thang...shes my pride and joy_

_Shes my sweet little baby...Im her little lover boy_

_Yeah I love my baby...heart and soul_

_Love like ours wont never grow old_

_Shes my sweet little thang...shes my pride and joy_

_Shes my sweet little baby...Im her little lover boy_

After the final strum, she claps her hands a bit for Elwood. "Bravo! You voice is perfect for the song!"

"No, Bravo to you! That was amazing!" Elwood told her calmly with a smile.

She grinned at him as she got her trusty acoustic six string. "and now for the emotional side of the blues…"

She strummed a bit & began singing

_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm…_

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I beg you  
Don't ever leave me alone.

Elwood sat & watched enjoying her voice, but then he noticed something wrong with her. As she sang, anger was in her eyes & she belted out as if singing to whoever is making her mad.__

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly fell down and died

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

He continued watching her with mixed emotions of wonder, awe & wariness.__

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly fell down and died

Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm

After a fierce sounding final strum, she kept the anger on her face. Elwood felt uncomfortable, but he still approached her concerned.

"Maria…you ok?"

She looked up at him, hearing the concern in his voice & the anger slowly faded from her eyes.

"I'm fine" she responded with a sigh & as her hand ran through her hair worriedly "I just chose the wrong song I guess. It always made me think of my ex-band."

"What happened?" he asked concerned "Did they hurt you?"

"Not physically…" she began sadly. She took another deep sigh. "You see, we were all friends at first with a common goal. To be rock stars. We got a band together & we booked gigs like normal bands & things seemed to be going well. It wasn't until we had major success that…tensions & expectations were rising. The band members began getting greedy & lustful for fame; while I personally wanted to be humble. They kept on badgering & badgering me until finally, they just…fired me."

She sighed once again & continued "I honestly don't know why they did. I never did anything to them! I was loyal to them 100%"

"Maybe they were…intimidated." Elwood thought with a shrug.

"But why would they be intimidated by me?"

Elwood paused, unsure of what to say.

_Tell her something honest_

"Well" he began hesitantly "You're…um…a r-really talented musician who can really steal a show. Maybe they were worried that you were too good for them."

She was silent for a moment as she looked at him, touched by his words.

"Am I too good for you?"

He knew what she meant. Is she too good for the band?

She then got closer to him & Elwood's pulse raced As She gave him that look…

The one he wished that was aimed at him when Maria 'Flirted' with Mr. Fabulous.

What did she really mean when she asked that?

_Is she too good for Elwood?_

_No…don't be a coward. With her…you won't need to be a coward anymore._

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear & responded quietly "You're perfect for the band and, I think you are too good for me; but unlike your band, I won't leave you."

_My god, he's being serious!_

Her heart began racing as she gazed at him dreamily. Her emotions towards him were as strong as the ones she felt when he hugged her in the cemetery. If not as strong, then stronger.

_Go Elwood, her eyes are pleading for your kiss._

He cupped her face between his hands & leaned towards her.

He ignored Jake's advice & went for the full kiss.

Maria was surprised a bit, but she couldn't deny that she was full of bliss.

So she kissed him back, eyes closed & wrapped her arms around his neck to bring them closer.

Her kiss was sweet & romantic to Elwood while his was warm & soft to Maria.

For a while they sat there, as the night dragged on, in each other's bliss

Until Elwood noticed the time.

"Damn!" he whispered. "It's late & we have an appointment that was moved to tomorrow."

"Don't go!" she pleaded, holding his hand

"I Have to. It's not right if I spend the night."

She sighed, knowing he had a point.

"Ok"

He smiled once again & kissed her once more before departing.

Once he left, her heart still raced as she mouthed _Wow _before falling backwards onto the bed.

Elwood walked back to his room, heart also racing & once again feeling he was on cloud nine.

**AN: I need to listen to Elton John..**

**Because…**

**CAAANNNN YOU FEEEEEEEL THE LOOOOOVE TO NIIIIGHT?**

**Finally Elwood conquers his anxiety & nervousness!**

**And Maria finally has confidence that she found someone kind…**

**R&R please**


	12. Secrets & New Gigs

**AN: I hate my school. They delayed me on writing this chapter! Oh well, at least its out now…**

The sun came up & shined a light on Maria's face as she slept. She stirred a bit until she woke up, still feeling the bliss that she had with Elwood yesterday.

_That man can kiss, and he has a way with words!_

As she made her bed, she began to recap the night before & what he said to her before the kiss.

"_You're perfect for the band and, I think you are too good for me; but unlike your band, I won't leave you."_

_Why does he think I'm too good for him?_

After she took a quick shower she changed into a black & white striped shirt with black jeans & boots. It wasn't very blues-like, but she knew that no one in the band would mind because it was a style that suited her. She approached the downstairs lobby for the continental breakfast they'd always have & there already was her new _boyfriend _reading the morning paperin his casual white shirt & black tie_._

She smiled & approached him "Hey"

He looked up at her & smiled shyly "Good Morning"

Maria kissed him before getting her usual Bagel & cream cheese breakfast. "I wanna…um…ask you something about yesterday."

"Ok"

She pulled up a chair, sat down next to him & asked him "When you told me yesterday that I'm too good for you, why exactly did you say that? I know I should've asked you that last night, but I was…caught up in the moment I guess." She added with a blush.

"You're not the average woman; you're just…amazing and you being with a guy like me its just…I don't know…odd."

"What do you mean 'a guy like you?" She asked him confused "and why is it odd?"

Elwood looked a little hesitant before admitting his honesty.

"We both turn heads but for different reasons. You're beautiful & guys always look at you; while people just look at me weird because of the way I dress & look. It's intriguing that you like a guy like me."

Maria's heart sank a little. She knew he was different, but that's why she liked him in the first place. It was kind of sad seeing him so insecure about himself when he shouldn't be.

"I know you can be humble Elwood, but don't put yourself down." She comforted. "You're a much better person than you think you are. You have a good soul, you're really talented & you're such a sweetheart. "

He looked up at her & saw that her brown eyes were serious.

"It shouldn't matter what strangers think of us. The only thing that matters is how we feel about each other & we obviously know about that."

Elwood smiled a bit, knowing she had a point.

"You're right" He said quietly.

Things were quiet for a bit until Maria held his cross-tattooed hand underneath the table, & rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, you comforting me yesterday in the cemetery & kissing me made me realize that It had been awhile since I've been with a great guy like you…"

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Well…let me rephrase that….It made me realize that I haven't been with a great guy like you…at all."

He raised his eyebrows; even more surprised "Why would you be with someone who didn't treat you right?"

Maria shrugged "I don't know…I was so stupid; but I have you now at least."

Elwood smiled a bit & she leaned to kiss him.

Meanwhile, Jake began descending downstairs from his room to get his breakfast. He walked in the kitchen & froze in his tracks at what he saw.

His shy little brother was finally kissing his favorite guitarist.

The shorter Blues Brother smiled a bit smugly _that's my Brother! Go get 'er Elwood!_

As tempted as he was, he didn't want to ruin their moment as he has done twice before. It would be cold-hearted. As a result, he tried tip toeing past them, trying to get his breakfast but as he stared at the new couple, he didn't notice the "wet Floor" warning sign on the floor. One little slip of the foot made him fall forward, making all of the breakfast table contents spill & land on the floor. The couple jolted in their seats & turned around to find Jake on the floor with butter & maple syrup in his hair & all over his suit.

"Smooth one Jake." Elwood commented sarcastically.

"How long have you been here?" Maria asked cautiously, a bit embarrassed that he saw them kiss.

"Long enough to figure out what must have happened last night" Jake replied as he grinned & wiggled his eyebrows a bit, trying to keep his cool after his fall. He sat down on the table, Maria rolled her eyes & quickly changed the subject "Alright so are we finally having that meeting today with…"

"Maury Sline…" Jake finished "yeah."

"I hope this next gig we get; we get the money up front." Elwood said in with worry in his voice "We can't be wasting our time & only getting 500 bucks each gig. It's do or die man."

"I know." Replied Jake equally stressed out. "I just hope we can convince Maury to give us something good."

"Does anyone else know why we really got the band together?" Maria asked cautiously. She didn't want to hear the rest of the band complaining about fundraising for an orphanage. They never grew up there, so they wouldn't understand the importance.

"No." Jake replied "and we intend it to keep it that way and speaking of secrets…"

Elwood & Maria scooted a bit closer to him, indicating they were listening.

"Are you two planning on telling the band about your…new romance?"

The new couple exchanged uneasy glances. Honestly, they only wanted Jake to know about them.

"I think it's easier if we keep this a secret also." Elwood replied. "I don't want any problems if they do have any problems with us…"

"I doubt it man." Jake disagreed "but if you two want to keep it a secret, then ok. My lips are sealed."

Maria smiled a bit, a bit surprised that Jake was being nice towards them.

"Thanks man."

"but if you want my advice," Jake continued "I think you two should keep things professional onstage whenever we do a gig, to keep things on the down-low."

Elwood shrugged a bit, realizing his brother had a good point

"I noticed the way you two were when we were at performing Rawhide, and if you keep that up, your cover will be blown. So don't make out or screw onstage…"

Maria rolled her eyes

_Well, so much for sympathy towards us_

"Maury, you owe us! We'll play anywhere!" Jake begged to the bands booking agent.

The whole band sat in one huge table at Maria's ex-workplace. She never officially quit, but because of the progress she's made as a band member, she didn't care whether or not the café needed her or even missed her.

But Hell, she still got free drinks for the band & herself…

"How many times have I told you; no one wants to hire you guys!" Maury Sline told them impatiently.

_I know Christy wants a band, and she always liked the blues…_

_Aw hell, there's no way these people are good enough to be in that gig…_

"People want disco & dance!"

"Damn, society blows." Maria complained as she sipped her coke. "No one appreciates good music anymore."

"Music changes every decade." Sline told her "so therefore peoples tastes in music changes."

"I know, but does this decade really have to start off with shitty music and stupid fans who like the shitty music?" she complained again "I think this band is the only band that plays real music, not music involving spandex pants & big hair bows…"

"So we need another gig!" Jake begged again finishing her sentence "We need five grand fast."

"Five grand? You guys aint the Beatles! You can't expect to be paid that much!"

"Look man," Maria yelled at him, getting really angry "I got fired from a group of assholes who used to be my friends. This band, however, kindly took me in & I will say now, that this is the most talented band I have ever been a part of & have the privilege of knowing! Yeah, we aren't the Beatles, but we can be successful and entertain a crowd almost like how John Paul George & Ringo did!"

She gave him a nasty look, cracked her knuckles & continued "So you better find us a good gig."

The band looked at her in utter bewilderment. They haven't seen this side of her before. She seemed so…calm most of the time. From then on, she had more of their utmost respect.

_Wow, Elwood got himself a dangerous woman. _Jake thought. _But oh well. He's crazy for that hot-headed woman of his, so who am I to judge?_

_I've always admired strong-willed women. _Elwood thought to himself with a small smile.

Maury however, seemed intimidated by her nastiness. He dealt with tough women like her before and it is not something he wanted to deal with. He squinted his eyes at her & sighed defeated. "Alright. I know where you guys can perform."

The band looked up at him, eager for his answer.

"I didn't want to say this, but now I gotta."

_Job well done _Maria thought smugly to herself.

"My little sister Christy is getting married in a month." He began "She wants to have a live band at her reception & she put me in charge of that since I'm of course an agent. The first band bailed on us & she's been looking desperately for a new band. She's marrying a rich guy, so I could hook you guys up & you can get your money then…"

"Thanks." Elwood told him, holding back his happiness over their new gig.

"However…"

_Shit, I knew there was gonna be a catch _Jake complained

"The wedding's in Las Vegas."

"Holy shit, Las Vegas?" Jake asked in awe. _Damn, our first gig outside of Illinois!_

"Sin City, man!" Maria said an exciting grin. She could barely contain her excitement.

_I've always wanted to go there! This might be the biggest gig, I've ever had! _

"I can book you guys a flight, and some hotel rooms at the place she's getting married at. I'll send you more of the imfo whenever I get it & if you guys do make moolah off of this, I want a percentage of it"

"Sounds good" Jake told him as he shook his hand "and thank you. Let's go boys…and Maria." He added as she cocked an eyebrow.

The Blues Brothers, and the band got up & walked out of the Jive n' Dine Café, in silent victory.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed short & uninteresting. I had a lot of testing to do at school & it got me angry that I coundt work on this properly. And I have a Deviant art account (and a Blues Brothers fan club on there) that will include this fanfic so you guys are actually reading this first than anyone else.**

**Be proud…**

**R&R please.**


	13. Your Gonna Carry That Weight

The band took a few steps away from the Café before they cheered aloud, finally getting a decent gig.

YEAH!

FUCK YEAH!

WHOO!

Maria grinned & laughed in happiness. "I can't believe we're actually going to Las Vegas!"

"And it's all thanks to you!" Murph cried out "You didn't tolerate Mr. Slines BS, and you made him give us the biggest gig we'll ever gonna have probably!"

"I told you she was a valuable asset in this band!" Jake told them as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, proudly.

"When did you tell them that?" she asked him confused

"At our last band meeting. The one you didn't go to yesterday."

"oh. Well, sorry I couldn't go yesterday. I had…to do things…and stuff."

"Errands?" Matt asked her

"yeah. Let's go with that." She replied uncomfortably knowing that Elwood was the only one who truly knew why she didn't go to the meeting.

She then realized something…

_I never really talked to the other band mates…I've been hanging out with Jake & Elwood so much, that I must have made it seem I was ignoring the other guys…_

_I never meant to…_

"What do you mean "let's go with that"?" Tom questioned

She didn't reply so Elwood came to her defense "Look, she doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to"

"No Elwood." She said calmly "I think it's about time they got to know the real me."

A few minutes later, the band gathered around in Maria's hotel lobby as she explained her story to the band members on a nearby chair.

"Wow" replied Don when she finished her story. "No wonder you guys are so close. I had no clue you were an orphan as well."

"Yeah" she replied with a sad shrug

"I got a question." Mr. Fabulous mentioned aloud

_Oh god. Out of all the dudes, I like him the least…_

"What?"

"Is your last name fake too?"

She cocked her head to the side a bit, confused "Huh?"

"Your last name 'Valens'; did you legally change it or is that your birth surname?"

"It's my real last name, ever since birth." She told him awkwardly "Why would you think I changed it?"

"Well" he began "Valens is the last name of a guitar player right? Ritchie Valens? And I know you're a guitar player too so I assumed…"

Her eyes grew a bit in recognition & she laughed out loud. "ohhhh! I see! You misunderstand. Valens wasn't his real last name. It was actually Valenzuela, but the radio people changed it because they said people wouldn't want to hear a Mexican sing, as racist as it sounds. But my real last name is Valens, I swear."

"Oh" Mr. Fabulous replied embarrassed by his question now since he knew the answer "Well, the reason why I ask is because Jake & Elwood's birth last names aren't really Blues. They legally changed it."

He said it as if it might offend her that she wasn't aware of the fact, but she shrugged a bit & glanced at the brothers.

"Well, I kinda assumed that. I never heard of a "Blues" family." She then fully faced them "What were your real last names?"

The Brothers looked uneasy, but they realized that she was only asking because she was curious about their lives. After all, they owe it to her since she told her life story even when she wasn't that comfortable telling it.

"Well" began Jake "When we were eighteen, we decided to change our last names legally to "Blues" due to our love for Blues music."

"Understandable"

Jake closed his eyes behind his shades as his flashback played in his head as he explained his story…

"So we went to The Penguin to tell her, and that's when she told us about how we became to be orphans

'_Jacob, I'm afraid you were born in a women's prison._' She said to me _'Your mother was Artesia Papageorge, who was sentenced to life in prison for killing her husband…' _"When she told me, I didn't know what to say…" he voice trailed off. "I would always think that my parents died in some sort of car crash or something and they gave their lives to protect me. When she told me the truth, I felt so ashamed. I was the son of a dead father & a jailbird mother who killed him…"

Maria's heart sank & she gulped trying to prevent herself from crying. _My god! I thought I had it horrible; Poor Jake!_

"So" he continued "The Penguin told me more. _'Your mother was having major complications with her pregnancy and she was on the verge of death when she was in labor. Her health was weakening as the labor went on and…her final request…was that you were to be named 'Jake'. She died as soon as you were born & the prison guards sent you here as the other guards buried her in the prison cemetery.' _

Jake took a deep breath & let out a big sigh. It wasn't everyday that he told his honest story & as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was still heartbroken over the reality of how he became to be. Maria felt the sadness from the older Blues Brother & she gave him a comforting embrace, in hopes of making him feel better. Yes she preferred Elwood, but Jake was his brother & Jake was a part of her life as much as her boyfriend. Jake seemed surprised by her embrace, but he hugged her back with a small smile. _Elwood's got himself a good woman. He better not screw things up in their relationship._

"I'm so sorry for what happened." She told him sincerely.

Jake nodded a bit & patted her shoulder. "You're a good woman Maria."

She smiled a bit at him, but the mood within the band members was feeling somber due to the emotionality the story brought. They already knew his story, but they still felt the sad emotions of Jakes words.

"Uh…" Matt began to say uncomfortably "I think we're gonna go. Maria, tomorrow we're gonna have band practice & I'll show you the tabs & what to do for the songs we'll be performing at the wedding."

"ok" she replied with a nod

The rest of the band walked off, still feeling down. As they left, Maria sighed & ran her hand through her hair, still recovering from Jake's heartbreaking story.

Elwood then spoke up "Now it's my turn unfortunately,"

She didn't want to be sad even more, but she still listened. She cared for Elwood as much as he cared for her, and she wanted him to know that she'll listen to him & hear what he had to say no matter how painful it was. He listened to her story…

Now it was her turn to hear his…

"After The Penguin told Jake his history, I thought to myself _'How the hell is my story gonna turn out? Will mine be worse or equally as bad?' _When she found my files, she told me my story."

Maria bit her bottom lip a bit, preparing for the worst.

" She said to me _'Elwood, I'm afraid that…we don't actually know if you're an orphan or not.'_ I replied to her 'How can you not know?'. She responded _'There was a man named Mike Delaney who was an investigating patrolman for downtown Chicago. One night he was strolling by a nearby newspaper stand when he heard a small cry. He looked around him to see where the cry was coming from, until he got closer to the stand. He noticed a crumpled stack move & he got closer to see what was making it move. What he saw astounded him. It was you Elwood, as an infant, cold & abandoned in the dark city streets._'

Maria bit her lip more to the point where it hurt & might bleed. She didn't care. She had to prevent a way from bawling…

He sighed & continued his story "When she told that to me, I was astonished as Jake was when he heard his story. It was that moment when I understood by what The Penguin meant when she said she wasn't sure if I was an orphan or not. I was abandoned, so my parents could've been alive…or dead. I asked her about the patrolman & she continued '_Delaney took you in his arms, his heart full of pity & sadness that something so innocent & weak had to endure the cold & the harsh environment around it. He wanted to help you out somehow, but he couldn't. He didn't want children,& He couldn't handle the responsibility of a baby with his job & with no wife at home to help take care, so he brought you here to drop you off, instead of to adopt you. When I asked him what your name was, he decided to give you his last name & to call you 'Elwood.' Because even though he didn't adopt you, he felt responsible to at least give you something you'll be able to live with. So according to your birth certificate, you're Elwood Delaney.'_

Maria, with her palm underneath her chin & resting on her cheek, listened to his words intensely until he concluded.

Elwood slowly took off his hat & ran his hand through his chestnut colored hair. "When we heard our stories, we had a bigger motivation to change our names. Not only did we change our last names for our passion for music, but we changed them to leave behind our horrible past & to have new beginnings & a hopefully better future."

His guitarist sighed & bit her lip even more. "Wow" she managed to say. "I never knew how lucky I was to have been able to know & be loved by my parents."

"Well, you were." Jake replied "I would have done anything to have normal parents like yours, growing up especially since we never got adopted. Did you?"

She shook her lowered head sadly, and a tear ran down her cheek still overwhelmed by their stories. "Nope. I never did. I always felt that no one would love me like my parents &…I was right."

She felt someone wipe away a tear from her cheek & looked up to see Elwood. "Believe me, we knew exactly how it felt."

He held her hand gently & she glanced at the two brothers. "I never knew anyone else whom I can talk to about this subject & I'm glad its you guys."

Elwood smiled sadly a bit "I'm glad The Penguin introduced us or else we wouldn't have been here and…"

He began to say but Jake interrupted "ok, I don't wanna here this lovey dovey shit so im gonna go."

Maira chucked a bit _Well, he got over it quickly_

As Jake left, Elwood & Maria began walking next to each other to their rooms.

"What where you gonna say?" she asked him "before Jake interrupted?"

"I was saying" he began "that I'm glad The Penguin introduced us or else we wouldn't have been in this position" "… and we wouldn't have met each other" he added with a shy smile

Maria intertwined her fingers with his tattooed ones & kissed his cheek "I agree with you 100 percent"

**AN: I did my research about The Blues Bros & I found out those things about them. I only read 3 sentences, but I'm glad I got to create some emotionality in there…**

**Hope this was better than the last chapter!**


	14. Verbal Attack of The Penguin

The guys had the rest of the day to themselves so Jake & some of the guys got together & did the thing they all enjoy doing.

Gambling.

The guys gathered around the hotel lobby & brought out their chips & playing cards as they prepare for Las Vegas. Elwood however didn't want to join because he wasn't as much of a gambler as Jake; besides he wasn't in the right mood.

The younger brother was looking out into the city while leaning forward a bit on Marias balcony, and while his head swam with emotions from the story he told his lovely guitarist. Like his brother, Elwood never got over hearing that story from The Penguin. The reality of him being abandoned as a baby made him feel not only lonely…

But unloved…

_They abandoned me as if saying 'You don't deserve life with us'_

Maria, still inside her room, looked over at her sad boyfriend & her heart sank as she felt his sadness.

_He didn't deserve to have that happen to him. No one deserves to be denied life and a good family & home! Maybe there's something I could do...After all he did help me in my time of need. I must return the favor…_

She approached Elwood from behind & held his hand. He turned his head facing her & she led him in the room, not letting go and already planned out on what was gonna do. He sat on the foot of her bed, as she got his suitcase and gave it to him.

"what's this for?" he asked her.

"you'll see."

She began playing the intro to "Johnny B. Goode" but as she sang along she changed the lyrics, much to Elwoods amusement.

_Deep down in Calumet City, close to Chicago, way near the city that's filled with sorrow & woe_

_There stood an orphanage that didn't look new, where lived a little boy named Elwood J Blues_

_Who never really learned to behave so well, but he could play a blue sharp just like a ringin a bell_

_Go Go! go Elwood go go!_

Elwood smiled and quickly caught on as he got his harmonica & began playing it instead of the usual guitar riff. She sang on & he played on as the second verse was performed…

_He used to carry his blues-harp in a black suitcase as he performed & sang with his brother Jake._

_Old strict nuns in the place would hear them, wishing the music will fade. The music that the young Blues Brothers made._

_The old nuns walked by the, wishing they would go & say "Oh my those Blues Brothers sure love to play"_

_Go go!Go Elwood Go go! Go go!Go Elwood Go go! Go go!Go Elwood Go go! Elwood J Blues.._

They both began playing the instrumental solo as Maria shoots him a wide grin & then a laugh. Elwood's spirits were lifted as she laughed & he played on his Bluesharp…

_I can't believe she quickly thought of that song for me…_

_His Girlfriend told him 'don't you worry about it man. Your one of the leaders of the Blues Brothers Band. _

_Go on Elwood, don't cry some waves, You Jake & I will get that orphanage saved._

_And your name will be in the Vegas lights saying "Jake & Elwood tonight"_

_Go go!Go Elwood Go go! Go go!Go Elwood Go go! Go go!Go Elwood Go go! Elwood J Blues.._

After the final strum, Maria set down her guitar

"Feel better?"

"Of course" he responded with a smile "I've always wanted someone to sing to me."

She shrugged her shoulders a bit, humbly and he pulled her in for a kiss. His breath had a light taste of cigarettes, but she didn't mind. She rather enjoyed it so she deepened the kiss. His lips then trailed from hers to the side of her neck. She closed her eyes & sighed, wrapped in the bliss but at the same time, was amused

_I can feel his pulse race. Has he ever kissed a woman before?_

He had, of course, but not the way he's doing so with her…

RIIIIIINNNGGGG

"Damn" she muttered, upset that her phone interrupted her sweet bliss with Elwood.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Maria"_

She froze a bit as she recognized the voice on the other line

"Um…H-hi Sister Mary."

"_I was calling to ask if you could come by the orphanage shortly. I had just received wonderful news that you might want to hear."_

"ohhh umm…ok. I'll be on my way."

She hung up the phone & faced Elwood "Sister Mary has some important news to tell me. By the sound of her voice, its good news at least."

"I'll drive you there.."

hr

The duo drove into the city a while later & drove up in front of the broken down place..

"I don't think I should go in." Elwood told her as he looked at the place, recalling how successful his last visit was.

She shrugged, understanding his hesitation "Ok. I'll be back then. It should be quick anyway."

She got out of the car & got inside, walking up the creaky stairs to the office. She knocked quietly

"Come in"

Maria opened the door & Sister Mary smiled at her as she walked in, closing the door from behind her.

"Nice to see you again my dear. Please have a seat."

Maria sat down on a little chair that was near the front of the desk. "So what's the good news?" she asked eagerly.

"the tax county agreed to extend our pay time to one month, so therefore you and the boys have more time to obtain that five thousand dollars."

_Why did she make Elwood drive that long distance for that?_

Even if that didn't make sense to her, Maria still sighed in relief over the situation "oh good! I'll be sure to tell the boys "

The sister gave her a concerned look "Speaking of, how are they? Are they treating you like they should?"

"They're alright. We found a gig that will guarantee you the five grand!"

"that's nice Maria" the sister replied sternly "but you still haven't answered the second question. Are they treating you well?"

"Don't worry sister, they're treating me well!" Maria replied trying to calm her down.

The sister seemed more confident but their was still some slight hesitation in her voice "Alright. I just worry about you with them because they're bad seeds."

"They're not bad seeds." Maria told her "Yes they can be rough around the edges, but I know they have good souls. Maybe you don't know them like how I do."

The sister got offended _How dare she question me!_

"But Maria, you haven't seen the immature side of them either! I'm actually quite surprised that you're friends with them & not sick of them!"

Maria felt a sting of anger pierce her. _How dare she say that about them! The brothers have done nothing but give & give to me and I'm grateful for friends like them!_

"How can you say that? Jake can be rough around the edges, but he treats me like his sister! As for Elwood, he's such a sweetheart! He treats me like how a man should treat his woman!"

Sister Mary got up from her desk & paced around Maria, suspicious about her words "If I didn't know better, I would be thinking that you have some sort of romantic feelings towards them; especially Elwood!"

The sister then spotted a weird shape on the nape of Marias neck. It was dark & it looked painful

_Have they been hurting her?_

"Move your hair a bit please."

"Why?"

"Don't question me!" the sister replied as she took out her ruler of discipline. "Move your hair."

Maria gave her a confused look & lifted her hair upwards in a ponytail. Sister Mary looked at the spot & gasped. It was a bruise, but the bruise wasn't there because Maria got injured. It was there because of what happened earlier with Maria & Elwood.

He gave her a hickey.

"Were you having intimate relations with them?" Sister Mary asked as her voice rose

"NOT THEM! HIM! HE KISSED ME!" Maria shouted angrily

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!" the sister scolded angrily

"How can you accuse me of being with **both **of them? I'm not like that, Sister! I can assure you! And so what if he did kiss me? I wanted him to!"

Sister Mary gasped at Marias words "Who then? Who did that atrocity to you?"

At that moment, the door burst open & there stood Elwood looking worried.

"Maria, you ok? I heard you yell from the blues mobile!"

The sister looked at Elwood, Maria & back at Elwood again. "You…"

Elwood focused his attention to her "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" The sister growled angrily "You put your filthy-speaking lips on her! I assume you two were having intimate relations when you gave her this?"

She pointed to Marias hickey & Elwood bit his lip & blushed embarrassed

_I forgot I made that…_

"Look sister, I didn't mean to…"

"Intimacy before marriage is a sin!"

"I just kissed her!" he argued back "Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Get out you two!" Sister Mary scolded at them as she waved her ruler at them.

Elwood ran down the stairs first with Maria right behind him, until she tripped on a step & fell forward making both of them fall down the stairs. Maria landed right on top of him, but as soon as they noticed how…wrong it looked they scrambled to get up quickly.

"You ok?" he asked

"yeah I'm fine. You?"

"ok"

Sister Mary looked down from her office & shook her head in pity "Oh Maria, how you've disappointed me so! I had confedence in you that you would change the thieves into good-hearted men, but instead you return to me rude & in the trap of Elwood's intimate behavior towards you. Get out & come back only when you've redeemed yourselves."

She slammed her office door & the duo walked out of the orphanage, still aching from he fall.

"Will anyone accept the fact that we're together without criticizing us?" Maria cried out angrily as she got in the blues mobile.

"but she's the only one who knows about us besides Jake." Elwood said making his point.

"I know but I just don't wanna hear it!" she argued back

"We have one supporter & one critic; big deal!" he exclaimed "Plus, did you say that it shouldn't matter what people think of us? Just as long as we're confident in us?"

Maria faced her boyfriend, calmer than she was before & sighed.

_He's right…what was I thinking?_

"I'm sorry. It's just I've been criticized all my life & I learned to deal with it. But now someone criticizes me because im with a good person for the first time in my life? Its just stupid!"

Elwood smiled sadly & tousled her hair playfully. He felt good that he was being called a good person & that she defended him in front of the Penguin.

"You know…you're the first good person I've been with too." He told her honestly with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

She turned her head & faced him, noticing his seriousness.

"wow…I guess we're both firsts then.."

"Yup we are."

She kissed his cheek & gently held his hand as they drove off back on home…


	15. Piano Man & Rehearsals

**AN: Sorry if this is a boring chapter…**

The next day, Maria woke up to the sound of her Rolling Stone wind up alarm clock & quickly shut it off.

_Today's the first real band rehearsal for this band. I can't believe I've never really heard their material…_

After a quick shower & breakfast, she grabbed her guitar & took a bus downtown to the address Matt gave her the day before. When she arrived, she looked up from the slip of paper she had in her hand saw that the address led to an old abandoned theatre.

_This is the place where I saw Peter Pan as a school field trip that Sister Mary took us to…_

_Everything seems to be closing down now; first the orphanage, now this?_

She adjusted her guitar case & went inside. When she arrived, she saw two figures, one behind a keyboard & the other sitting down.

Murph & Elwood…

She smiled as she approached & greeted them "Hello, my fellow band mates."

They guys looked up from their instruments & greeted her.

"Morning."

"hey"

"Am I the only one besides you two who arrived on time?" she asked as she set down her case.

"Yeah" Murph replied "Jake's always late & the guys I think are stuck in traffic."

"Does anyone have the song set list?"

"Jake does" replied Elwood. "It's always his job to come up with the set list. He told me this morning that he got a hold of some song requests the bride & groom made to dance to, for the guests, etc.. "

"and he's not here." Maria interrupted as she rolled her eyes "So what do we do now? Just tune up our instruments or what?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah I guess so…" replied Murph

The three musicians were silent as they tuned their instruments. The only noises on stage were the chime of the keyboard piano, the occasional strum of a guitar string and a few single notes from the harmonica. Maria heard Elwood play a C major on his blues harp & Murph play a small piece on his keyboard simultaneously & she smiled a bit. The duet they were performing reminded her of a song she heard on the radio a few years ago…

"Hey do you guys know _Piano Man_?" she asked them.

"I know another piano man besides myself!" Murph told her with a smile. "his names Derek…"

"No, the song _Piano Man._"

"Uh, yeah." Murph then replied embarrassed by his answer.

"Elwood, play me a C major; Murph, you know what to do."

Elwood wondered where she was going with this but he played that C Major as she conducted him, and Murph played along.

_It's a pretty good croud for a Saturday. And the manager gives me a smile, cuz he knows that its its me they've been coming to see. To forget about life for a while._

Little did she know that as she sang, Jake & the rest of the guys were there already arriving & they walked onstage inconspicuously. The guys seemed surprised & Jake snickered at her singing

_Shes quite the songbird isn't she?_

_And the piano sounds like a carnival! And the microphone smells like beer! And they sit at the bar & put bread in my jar and say 'Man what are you doing here?"_

_Ohhh la lala de de daaaa. la la dee duh da da daaa._

_Sing us a song; you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. We're all in the mood for a melody and you got us feeling alright!_

The guys cheered once she finished & she abruptly turned around to face them.

"Did you hear everything?"

"No, but we heard enough." Jake replied

"Don't worry Maria, I think you sing good." Elwood told her nicely

_God, he's so sweet!_

She smiled a bit at him

"Ok enough chit chat, lets get down to business!" Jake cried out with a clap of his hands.

"Good, did you get the set list?" Maria asked him

"Yes I did!" he replied as he got the paper from his jacket pocket.

He opened it & read it aloud "Ok our songs: Soul Man, She Caught the Katy, Almost, Hey Bartender, & B- Movie. I also thought of some covers."

"like what?" Mr. Fabulous asked

"I like the song 'Viva Las Vegas' since its gonna be appropriate for us. I also thought of 'Pride & Joy' by Stevie Ray Vaughan."

Elwood & Maria bit their bottom lips to prevent themselves from laughing aloud, as they recalled that particular night in which that song was performed.

"That's a good song." Commented Matt "but I don't know the solo."

"I do" Maria responded with a small hand raise.

"Good" Jake replied "soooo..yeah…that's it I guess. Matt I think you should teach Maria some songs."

"Ill teach her 'Cant turn me loose' first." Matt told him as he faced Maria.

He played her a continuing riff that seemed easy to play. She looked closely at his fingers & copied the riff on her guitar.

"This is easy" she commented as she continued the riff.

"and this is all you do until the end of the song." Matt told her.

"Wow."

The borthers walked offstage to the wings.

"What are they doing?" she asked Matt

"Theyre preparing for their 'grand entrance' I guess you can say." He replied

"Ok ready?" Jake called out to the ready band members.

"Yeah." Tom called out.

"1.2. 1234"

Willie & Don played their instruments as Maria & matt quickly joined & then the horns section. The brothers walked onstage & Elwood held out his handcuffed wrist for Jake to unlock. Jake unlocked the cuffs & Elwood got out his harmonica from the case as he dropped off the case next to Maria & a nearby speaker. Once the brothers were done with their act, the music finished.

Jake then clapped his hands "Alright that was good! I think we should continue to practice more until Maria gets the hang of it. But if no one has any questions…then I guess you guys are free to go."

"So we drove through traffic for nothing?" Mr fabulous complained.

Maria rolled her eyes at him until she noticed Matt writing some chords on paper.

"Here, here's the chords to the songs & I drew some Tabs on the solos ok?" He told her

"Ok" she replied as she took the paper "thanks Matt."

"If you have any questions, just ask me ok?" he cried out as he walked to a different cornoer so he could practice.

"alright"

She sat away from the dudes, to her own personal space as she focused on the chords, their progressions & the times she had to play them.

About 2 hours later, the rest of the guys left & it was only Maria, Jake & Elwood left in the theatre. Now was Marias chance to tell Jake what she & Elwood went through with Sister Mary.

"Hey Jake, Elwood & I have something to tell you…" Maria began but Jake interrupted

"Youre Pregnant aren't you? Look, just as long as you name it after me…"

"No you idiot. Its about the orphanage" Maria replied as she rolled her eyes "we have a month to get the tax money"

"so right after the gig, we need to fly back here & drop off the money." Elwood added

"Ok good ;I'm glad. Now we don't have anything to be worried about." Jake replied with a relived look on his face.

"but we gotta tell you this" Elwood continued "The Penguin knows about Maria & me."

"so?"

"She started calling you guys crooks & she basically condemned Elwood." Maria told him. She decided to leave out the whole 'hickey' incident, knowing Jake he'll come up with some retort about her & elwood.

"What?" he asked her angrily. "That old…BITCH!"

Elwood & Maria abruptly truned their heads towards Jake, double taking what he had just called her.

"A guy calling a nun a bitch?" asked Elwood

"Dude that's too much." Replied Maria as they walked out of the theatre. "If she caught you saying that, she'll beat you until she breaks at least 5 rulers!"

**AN: Sorry if it sucked. The next ones gonna be better I assure you! R&R please**


	16. Golden Slumbers

**AN: I blame Ghostbusters for this chapter! I got the idea from it as you will see later on…**

A few more days went by and the band did nothing but work like dogs, in order to prepare for the biggest gig in their career so far. Maria knew the songs by heart by then, so she began to grow bored as each rehearsal dragged on. She sighed & looked around at her bandmates who weren't doing anything but talking, smoking, or drinking.

_The guys are lazing off; what the hell? I thought we were supposed to be working! Here I am bored out of my mind & they're not even working?_

She chewed on her toothpick impatiently & sneered.

_Oh well…I'll be lazy too. Maybe I'm just on edge because I'm tired…_

_I like the songs & the guys…_

_but I need a break from these songs._

She then spotted an old radio from backstage & walked up to it. She turned it on & turned the dial to her favorite rock station

_Here's a request from Will to his sweetheart Samantha, here's 'Sunshine of Your Love' on R-O-C-K radio._

The song played through the crackly speakers & Maria began playing along to the song on her guitar.

Elwood, meanwhile, arrived backstage to get his suitcase when he heard some guitar playing & a song playing on a radio. He listened closely to the song & the guitars catchy riff.

_Who is performing that song?_

He looked around backstage until he found Maria near a radio with a sneer on her face as she played the solo. He smiled at her expression. _A toothpick between her sneered lips as she's playing…what a woman._

Maria looked up & spotted Elwood approaching her. "Hey."

"Hi" he responded "what's that song you're playing? I like it."

"it's from the band Cream called Sunshine of your love." She told him as a- matter -of- factly "Maybe you heard of their guitarist Eric Clapton..."

Elwood shook his head, unfamiliar with the name "No. I'm sorry; I don't know who he is."

She raised her eyebrows a bit "really? I thought you would know since he's a blues guitarist."

"Oh, I don't really know a lot of blues guitarists since I focus more on the singers." He replied with a shrug as if saying _sorry._

"Well its understandable." She replied to him "Youre a singer slash harmonica player so…"

"Hey!"

Elwood & maria turned their heads & saw Jake across the stage in the wings.

"Hey you two, I'm going with the guys to the casinos. I'm riding with them!"

"Ok"

Jake left with the guys & left Maria & Elwood all alone.

"Damn, traffics gonna be bad on the freeway." Maria told Elwood as they got in the Bluesmobile. "Do you know a different route home?"

"Um…no I don't think so."

"Great" she replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Saturday nights are always packed on the freeway!"

Elwood then got an idea… but seemed uneasy about it. "My old apartment isn't far from here & its away from the packed nightclubs & casinos. Maybe…we could uh…stay there."

He then added hastily "I don't wanna make the wrong impression though."

She thought about the option he had _I never saw his place before…and I know he wont try to take advantage of me…_

"Alright" she told him "Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Elwood & Maria parked the Bluesmobile & walked the cold city streets. Normally in the summer time, the nights would've been fresh, but tonight was very cold for some reason…

As they walked, Elwood noticed Maria's hand was trembling. He glanced at her & noticed her arms had goosbumps & her body was shivering from the cold. Acting on instinct, he took off his black suit jacket & wraped it around her shoulders. She wrapped it against her body tighter, taking in its comfortable warmth & kissed him in thanks.

They arrived inside the apartment building & Elwood led her to his room. He opened the door for her like a gentleman should, and she stepped inside the small one bed apartment.

"well, it aint much, but its home."

"Wow." She commented as she sat down on the bed & looked around at the incredibly small room. "Now im glad I gave you & Jake those rooms."

"believe me im glad too." Elwood replied as he got a coke from his fridge & gave it to her. She took a sip of it, after giving a toast of course, & savored the flavor on her lips a bit.

"Before you met me" she began "did you always bring girls here? Or am I the first one?"

"You're the first"

She smiled a bit & snickered, not believing him "Are you lying or bullshitting?"

"Neither" he responded honestly as he took out a piece of bread to toast & laid it on the stove. "I never really met anyone whom I would want to take to my place. They didn't catch my attention like you I guess."

She grinned at him & drank a sip as she laid back on his bed. "So I'm a first yet again"

Elwood smiled & nodded to her, proud of the fact she was the first woman he ever took to his place. He turned his head & cooked his dinner. As he worked on it, Marias eyes began to get heavy

_My god, this pillow is comfortable…or maybe im just extremely tired…I'll just rest my eyes for a bit, I'm sure he wont mind._

She closed her eyes & before she knew it, she fell into a peaceful, relaxed sleep…

Elwood, unaware of her slumbers, took his toast from the stove. "Are you hungry? If you want we can go and…"

He turned to face her, but saw she was asleep on his bed. Normally if it was Jake, Elwood would've responded with _'Hey you sleaze, my bed!' _But for Maria, he didn't mind at all.

_She's been working so hard. She deserves the proper rest_

He got the blanket that was near her feet & tucked it over her. She turned on her side a bit & gave a small delicate yawn.

Elwood smiled _That was cute._

She stirred a bit & opened her eyes. She looked up at Elwood with groggy eyes & smiled "Sorry I took your bed." She apologized

"Its alright" he comforted "I don't mind you sleeping on the bed. I've seen you've been working hard & I wanna say thanks for being so committed, even though I could tell you were getting bored."

She smiled sleepily "you guys took me in so I gotta prove myself to you & the guys & contribute as a band member."

"That's good that you're being professional about this." He told her. He then leaned towards her & gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead "Go ahead & sleep. You look exhausted."

"I am" she yawned. "Night Elwood"

"Goodnight Maria…"

She fell back to sleep, and Elwood got a chair to sleep on. He knew it wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but he didn't want to give the wrong impression if he shared a bed with Maria…

He sat on the chair & leaned it back against the wall with his feet prompted up on the foot of the bed. He forgot aabout his dry dinner as he laid back & fell asleep..

* * *

It was dark…

Compelte darkness.

His eyes were closed until he heard a familiar voice call out his name…

"Elwood…Elwood, open your eyes. I have a surprise for you…"

He did as he was told & what he saw made his eyes behind his shades grow wide & his jaw drop to the floor.

There stood Maria in a black & white lingerie outfit complete with fishnet stockings, garters, & a lacy corset.

He swallowed nervously & tried to talk

"Uh..um..M..Maria, why ..a..are you dressed like…um…that?"

He could feel his pulse race & his palms swaet. She looked incredibly attractive, but he never knew he would see this seductive side of her.

She giggled & winked at him "Why shouldn't I dress like this? I must repay you somehow…"

"Repay me for what?"

"For letting me in the band of course!" She added with a chuckle. "You see" she began as she circled around Elwood slowly "Im so thankful for that, and I realized I had to repay you & Jake somehow. But since I'm not attracted to Jake…"

She suddenly faced Elwood, her eyes looking serious "I decided to repay you and only you instead…"

"ummm.." Elwood responded surprised by her antics & her reasons "Y..You don't have to do this.."

"But I want to.." she responded, her voice sounding smooth like silk "And I want something else too"

"w..what do you want?" he asked as if he didn't already know

She said nothing, but she approached him & kissed him. Her kiss was devious, & as much as Elwood didn't want to admit it

He enjoyed it a lot…

Then out of nowhere, music blasted. It was a smooth sounding guitar riff & Elwood instantly recognized the song, for he had heard it whenever Maria would listen to her records…

She let go & sat on his lap as she sang "I want you…I want you so bad…I want you…I want you so bad its driving me mad…its driving me.."

"Why driving you mad?" he asked hoarsely.

She didn't respond for she was too busy messing around with his tie as if wondering how to untie it…

She began to get a bit pset due to his lck of response.

"Cmon elwood" she pleaded her eyes looking so innocent.

The music in the back changed to something more different than the Beatles. There was a keyboard playing a continuous riff, but Elwood didn't recognize the song.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon Now touch me babe…Cant you see that I am not afraid?" she sang

"Yeah I can tell" he responded as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He laid his nervous hands on her wiast & he could instantly tell the corset really made her curves stand out. He was temped to run his hands over them…

"What was that promise that you made?" she continued

"I don't know." He responded

"Why don't you tell me what she said?" she sang

"Whos she?" he asked her comfused by her lyrics

"What was that promise that you made?"

Maria got a hold of undoing his tie & was now aiming for his shirt buttons.

"Im gonna love you till the heavens stop the rain…"

Her voice was so angelic for him to hear, as was her touch. No woman he's ever been with made him feel so intimidated, but also so good…

She then stopped singing as her focus was on his eyes now…

_Go on, go on _he pleaded not wanting her caresses to stop.

"I must see you properly Elwood…Please."

His pulse raced faster as she got hold of his shades & slowly slid then from his temples. He was leanging towards the edge of his seat until….

* * *

BANG!

"Ah, shit!" Elwood hissed as he opened his eyes & got back to reality. He fell right on the floor & the pain was located on his shoulder. Maria, awake from the thud, came to help him out

"Holy shit Elwood, You alright?"

She grabbed his hand & lifted him up. He blinked behind his shades

_A dream…it was a dream…_

"yeah" he responded with a relieved sigh "I'm alright now."

"That must have been one hell of a dream." She commented as she got back to bed.

"You have no idea" he responded as he got back on his chair & slept a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night, much to his relief…

And at the same time disappointment.

**AN: All credit for the songs goes to The Beatles & the doors. **

**I am so cruel to Elwood…**

**Pobrecito…**

**But yeah, now do you see the GB influence in that chapter?**


	17. Nicknames & Hidden Talents

Riiiiinnnggg Riiiiiinnnggg

Elwood's eyes shot open as he heard his phone go off. Maria stirred & got up slowly as Elwood walked across his room to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Loverboy, where's you & your wife?"

Elwood rolled his eyes at his brother's comment

"Maria, who is not my wife," he added "and I are at my old apartment. Traffic was bad last night so I brought her here…don't judge me!" he quickly added, knowing Jakes humor.

"Uh huh" Jake replied uninterested "Well the rest of the band & I are gonna meet Matt's restaurant for a band meeting. So…Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah sure. We're on our way."

Elwood hung up & turned to Maria "We gotta go back to the hotel to pick up Jake. Then we gotta go to our band meeting at Matt's."

"Ok."

After Jake was picked up (and after Maria took a shower & changed clothes), the three musicians drove off to Matt Murphy's neighborhood. The streets were jam packed & it seemed the Bluesmobile was the only vehicle on the road. The sidewalks were filled with sales vendors on each corner & the sound of the street musicians' blues music was echoing across the neighborhood & over the sound of the crowds. Elwood parked his car in front of The Soul Food Café & the 3 musicians got of the car slowly, enjoying the music. They walked inside of the Soul Food café & sat down on some stools in front of the counter, anxiously waiting for their other bandmates to show up.

"May I help you three?"

The trio turned in their seats to face who was talking to them. There stood Mrs. Murphy, who was the waitress and owner of the restaurant.

"Yes uh.." Elwood began "I'll have some toasted white bread please"

"Do you want butter or jam on that toast?" she asked

"No Ma'am. Dry please"

Maria covered her mouth with her wrist to refrain herself from laughing out loud at her boyfriends odd request. Mrs. Murphy gave Elwood a weird look until Jake spoke up

"Got any fried chicken?"

"Best chicken in the state!" Mrs. Murphy replied with some pride

"I'll have four fried chickens & a coke"

"Wait, Chickens?" Maria asked him, making sure she heard right. " Do you mean chicken Wings or legs?"

"Neither" replied Jake as he explained again "Four fried chickens and a coke"

"and dry toast" Elwood said.

Maria chuckled & soon began laughing aloud a bit.

"What?" Jake asked her innocently as he faced her

"Interesting food choices that's all Mrs. Murphy bit her bottom lip to refrain from laughing along with her _'I hope she orders something normal'_"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, some chips & a coke" Maria told Mrs. Murphy as she faced her.

"We don't have coke, but we have Pepsi" Mrs. Murphy offered

"Alright, I'll have a Pepsi then."

"I'll be back with your orders" Mrs. Murphy told them. She then walked to the back & yelled "CHEESEBURGER, ONE PEPSI, ONE CHIPS!"

As they waited for their food, Jake twiddled his thumbs, Maria chewed on her toothpick, but Elwood found a pen & a napkin & began doodling on it. Maria noticed his drawing out of the corner of her eye. It was a surprisingly detailed drawing of the Bluesmobile drving on the road.

"Nice drawing Elwood" she complimented kindly "I ahd no idea you could draw"

He smiled humbly at her "Its nothing really. Its just something I like to do."

"I wish I could draw" she told him "You've got yourself another talent,man"

"Thank you" he replied shyly

Jake knew of his talent but Maria was the first one he's actually shown his art to.

"here you go guys"

Their orders appeared in front of them & as they looked up, they saw Matt was the one who delivered their food.

"Hey" Maria greeted with a hint of surprise "I didn't know you worked here; I thought it was only at the Chez Paul"

Matt looked alarmed & looked around as if looking out for eavesdroppers. He leaned toward the three musicians & said quietly "The Mrs. & I are trying to save up for a vacation. We didn't have enough dough for a honeymoon, so this Vegas gig will definitely help us out"

Maria felt some sympathy for poor matt

'_Wow, working two jobs for their honeymoon? He must really love her'_

"I bet it will. Don't worry" she comforted.

Mrs Murphy then dropped off Jake's coke & turned to Matt "Hey honey, did you check the inventory like I asked you to?"

"Yes Babe I did. I got everything under control, don't worry" he comforted as he kissed her.

"Oh so this is your wife?" Jake asked.

"yup" he told him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow Maria, I guess you're not the only band member in a relationship." Jake told her.

Elwood & Maria abruptly turned their heads to him, alarmed about spilling their secret. She smacked him on the back of the end, angrily & he jolts.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Matt told her.

"Uhhhh" she replied uneasily now since Jake spilled the beans. "Yeah I do"

'_Just because Jake said I did, doesn't mean I have to admit who he is'_

Elwood noticed the rest of the band arrived & he didn't want to see Maria on the spot so he quickly changed the subject

"Hey look, the rest of the bands' here. Lets get down to business" he exclaimed.

Mrs Murphy left them alone as the band gathered together many tables for them to sit at. Jake brought his four chickens as the band sat around the table and ordered their lunch.

"Ok guys listen up" jake told the band as he chewed on a chicken leg "I added more songs to the setlist, but don't worry"

_God he needs a napkin big time_ Maria thought to herself as she saw him eat.

"the songs are easy to play & I even came up with break schedules & stuff"

"Um ok." Maria replied uneasily "uhh Jake…"

"Oh & Maria that reminds me" he continued as Maria dodged a piece of chicken that flew from his mouth "You need a nickname like the rest of us since you got us this gig."

"ok" she responded "So what suits me?"

"well we can't call you 'guitar' since Matt already has that nickname" Elwood began to say

"What about 'Whammy bar'?" Murph asked

"Or 'Fender?" Mr Fabulous offered

"Maria 'Fender' Valens"? she asked him, not liking the nickname.

"I got it!" Jake exclaimed aloud as he lifted his BBQed chicken wing in triumph. Unfortunately the wing had too much BBQ sauce & a bit of it flew across the table & landed on Marias cheek.

"Hey!" she exclaimed a bit angry as she wiped her cheek with a napkin "Keep your sauces to yourself! You don't need to share it!"

"Sorry" he apologized

"So what's your idea?" she ask him, calmer

"Maria 'Six Strings' Valens"

She shrugged a bit, liking his idea "Alright. I like it. Six strings it is! Jake, just please use a damn napkin!"

"I cant believe its already almost time for us to go to Vegas! Just two more days!" Maria told elwood excitedly as she looked over the city, sitting sideways & looking outside her window.

"Yup" he replied as he was seated next to her. He continued his drawing & Maria leaned on his shoulder to see what he was drawing this time. He was drawing the El-trains that were passing by.

"do you draw only vehicles?" she asked curiously

"Well, growing up, Jake & I used to draw caricatures of the nuns at the orphanage. I just happened to be better at drawing than him. But other than that, yes I only draw vehicles."

"wow. That's amazing" she complimented "but guitar & singing are the only things I can do I guess."

"I think everyone has at least 3 talents" Elwood said "I can sing, play a blues-harp, and draw while you on the other hand can sing, play guitar and…"

"speak a different language" Maria added shyly.

Elwood turned to her with a perplexed look, a bit surprised by her answer.

"Really?" he asked her.

She nodded & looked down shyly. "I haven't spoken Spanish in 20 years, so it might not sound as good as it should…"

She got her guitar & played a small riff until she sang the lyrics to the famous Richie Valens song..

_Para bailar la bamba  
Para bailar la bamba  
Se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia para mi para ti  
Y arriba y arriba  
Ay arriba y arriba  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sere_

Yo no soy marinero  
Yo no soy marinero, soy capitan  
Soy capitan, soy capitan

Bamba, bamba…

Elwood listened & watched her play in awe.

_There's nothing wrong with the way she speaks it. Her voice matches the accent perfectly. It seems so smooth…_

Maria finished the song & Elwood clapped

"Wow! That's amazing!"

She shrugged humbly "Im sorry I didn't tell you before. I guess I just never spoken it since my parents died & well…you helped me let go of the misery of it so..I guess I have the confidence now to speak it now" she added with a small smile.

"Glad I helped with that" Elwood responded with a smile.

She kissed him softly & the duo continued practicing drawing & speaking Spanish until the night was over…


	18. Stone Cold Crazy With Rubber Biscuits

**AN: Sorry for the major delay. I went to Europe and my laptop had some virues that needed to be taken out. Everythings fine now so I hope you'll enjoy this…**

It was the very last day before the band will take off from the Windy city all the way to Sin City. The band chatted with each other about how excited they were, but Jake seemed to be stressing out.

"Calm down, man" Elwood confronted as she patted him on the back "Everything's gonna turn out for the best! We just need to buy new, and better instruments & we'll be set!"

An hour later, the Blues Brothers band arrived at Ray's Music exchange and stepped inside the enormous music store. Maria didn't really need anything for her guitar so she looked around for something to catch her attention while the guys pick out their instruments. Elwood didn't really need anything either, so he too wondered around until he saw something that caught his eye.

A toaster.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him & inconspicuously got out a slice of bread from his jacket pocket & put it in the toaster…

"Hey Toasty"

Elwood turned & found Maria giggling. "Its lunch time I assume?"

He shrugged a bit as if saying _So?_

She continued giggling as she made her way in his direction with a beautiful red guitar in her hands.

"Wow, that's nice" he complimented

"It is" she replied as she showed it to him "It's a 1978 Wine Red Gibson Les Paul Deluxe. This thing Is worth a fortune, but its gorgeous!"

She played a continuous riff in the guitar & sang a bit

_It's getting better all the time. I used to get mad at my school; teachers that taught me weren't cool. Holding me down; turning me round. Building me up with their rules...I have to admit it's getting better. It's getting better all the time. Yes, I admit it's getting better. _

She then gave Elwood a small wink & a smile as she sang the next lyric

_It's getting better since you've been mine_.

Elwood returned the smile shyly until he heard

"Pardon me."

The whole band turned around & found Ray himself behind the counter

"We do have a strict policy regarding the handling of the instruments. An Employee must be present…May I help you?"

Maria smiled & approached him. "Hi Ray. It's me, Maria Valens from 'Instant Karma'?"

"Isn't that a song?" Mr. Fabulous asked

"Yeah. We named the band after the song."

"Ah Miss Valens." Ray replied with a smile "I haven't heard from you in awhile. How have you been?"

"Better." She replied "I'm not in 'Instant Karma' anymore, but I'm with the Blues Brothers now. They're here with me."

"Jake, Elwood? You there?" Ray asked

"Yeah, we're here." Jake responded "We have a huge out of town gig in a few weeks and We're here to get new instruments. You got anything that we might like?"

Ray walked around the counter & showed the guys some instruments as Elwood & Maria wondered off again, this time to the records section. It had a large variety of records from disco, (which Maria & Elwood completely ignored) all the way to heavy metal. Maria found Queen's newest album 'The Game' and began looking at it when she heard.

"Hey Maria."

She looked up at Elwood, who showed her an Eric Clapton record. "Is this the guy you were telling me about?"

"Yeah that's him. I think you'll like him; he's pretty good."

"I might consider giving him a try." Replied Elwood as he put down the record.

However, when Maria wasn't looking, He got the record & hid it in his jacket.

"No way!"

Elwood jolted a bit, hoping she didn't see him, but she held up a record from The Chips, unaware of what he had done.

"I haven't listened to them in forever. My dad loved that funny song they would sing."

"Rubber Biscuit?" Elwood asked her

"Yeah! It's weird though. I can sing fast, but I cant keep up with that song!" she told him.

"I can sing that song" Elwood told her confidently

"I don't think anyone can sing that fast." She replied in doubt

He smiled a bit smugly "You wanna make a bet?"

She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously & cocked an eyebrow, interested in his offer. "Alright" she began "Whoever can sing the fastest wins. The loser buys the winner dinner."

"Deal" Elwood agreed as they shook hands.

Later, after the band bought their instruments and after the trio arrived back to their hotel home, Elwood told Jake about the bet he had with Maria.

"Lover versus lover. That's gotta be interesting." Jake commented. "Can I be the judge?"

Maria shrugged a bit "I don't see why not. I just hope you're gonna be fair about choosing the winner."

"Ah, Don't worry" Jake replied to her "I'll be as fair as I can. Now, who's gonna start this thing?"

"Ladies first" Elwood told Maria as he bowed and showed his palm, gesturing her.

"Alright, but before we start, should instruments be allowed?" she asked Elwood

"Sure" he replied.

She smiled smugly and got her trusty electric and tuned it a bit.

"This one is called 'Stone Cold Crazy' and I think this is the hardest song I can play" she told the brothers vainly.

She played a string and used the whammy bar for its echoing effect until she began the heavy, quick and impressive intro guitar riff. Jake and Elwood raised their eyebrows simultaniously, in awe with her fast paced guitar playing and soon with her speedy yet perfectly enunciated vocals.

_Sleeping very soundly on a Saturday morning. I been dreaming I was Al Capone  
There's a rumor going round. Gotta clear outta town.  
Yeah, I'm smelling like a dry fish bone  
Here come the law. Gonna break down the door. Gonna carry me away once more,  
Never, I never, I never want it anymore  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor Crazy...  
Stone cold crazy, you know!_

Heavy Metal wasn't Marias choise of music, but she liked the sound and the uniqueness that Queen created from this song.

_Rainy a__fternoon I gotta blow a typhoon And I'm playing on my slide trombone  
Anymore, anymore, cannot take it anymore  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor Crazy...  
Stone cold crazy, you know!  
_

Maria continued with the heavy fast riff until she did something neither one of the boys expected. She began playing a very heavy metal-like solo as her fingers moved rapidly down and across the lower fretboards.

_Walking down the str__eet shooting people that I meet Fully loaded tommy gun  
Here come the deputy He's gonna come and getta me  
I gotta get me get up and run They got the sirens loose I ran right outta juice  
They're gonna put me in a cell. If I can't go to heaven Will they let me go to hell?  
Crazy...  
Stone cold crazy, you know!_

With one final strum, Maria bowed, proud of what she had done with both her voice and her guitar. Jake and Elwood clapped slowly, still shocked & taking in what she had just done.

"Um…" Jake began uncomfortably, knowing Elwood would probably lose "Your turn Elwood."

"Alright"

He tapped his shoe a bit to get a good ryhtm going and he began with his song choise "Rubber Buiscuit" by The Chips

_A bow bow_

Heere odda hilldidda hildhiruhah  
Juuuyr adda hilldadida jigguwah  
Hieere odda hittomamma jizzowazzah  
Hoow bawlda hillowowa howahwah  
Heere odda hilldeninne hilldennine  
Hiiire odda hillimoney hilluwowahwah  
Dwiire odda higgunama shuppobup  
Deare odda hildumama hithuivha  
Peurr onna hillimona hillduwiva  
  
.".Mmmm… Do that again!" jake exclaimed being a part of the song__

Bow bow bow…

Heere odda hilldunonne Hiduwippa  
Tearrr outta numbanumba numbadaba  
Luurre odna hithumama chigowazzah  
Hiirre udda hithooupee hithuippa  
Feure udda Heyynonne hithuipha  
Daarr onna hilloonumme hithuomma  
Feure ofthe Heyynomme hinuimma  
Du-ur udda hauathuama hithua  
Hiiire odda hithoomumme hithuim

"Have you ever heard of a wish sandwich?" Elwood asked as he got into the songs monolouge. "A wish sandwich is the kind of a sandwich where you have two slices of bread and you" He paused a bit giggling much to Maria's amusement, "wish you had some meat..."__

Bow bow bow...

Heere odda hithunomme hithuipha  
Eaarr odda hithunahmah himoowah  
Baare odda nummanumma numballama  
Daahr udda hilunomme hidoyohwah  
Dooyr udda Heyynomme hithuipha  
Sheer udda hidunomme hithua  
Tiire udda hidanumme hithuwahwah  
Huoy momma hommamomma shubowuppa  
Bayy momma boyit momma bubbowah

Hmmm... "the other day I had a ricochet biscuit. a ricochet biscuit is the kind of a biscuit thats supposed to bounce back off the wall into your mouth. if it dont bounce back" Elwood giggled again "you go hungry!"__

Bow bow bow...

Hearr odda henunomme hithuipha  
Huoy momma hommamomma shupabobba  
Baerr odda Heyynomma kithuopha  
Daire odda himmonomma shipowubba  
Kool odda Heyynomma jiggowazzah  
Hiire odda henunomma jiggowah  
Haar odda hinunimme hithuipha  
Bayr odda henunomme hithuiph  
Shove bubba bom bubbashuppa bom

Hmmmm...

"The other day, I had a cool water sandwich and a sunday-go-to-meetin bun..."

_Bow bow bow..._

Heere udda hidunonne githuwatha  
Diire odda Heyynomme hithuwah  
Huoy momma hummamomma shipobobba  
Duoy dada Heyydaddadadda dang  
Bayy bobba boyit bobbabobba booah  
Huoy rodda hittomomma hittobobba  
Daree odda Heyynonna hithuitha  
Hiire odda henunonna hidduah  
Hiire olda hildumomma hidduawah

Huuy ronna Hommumma shuppa bom  
Duuy romma Hommbuppa chiggowah  
Hiire rodda hinununa Hiduiwithah  
Saare odda Laymumma huhmumumah  
Heere odda hinunomma Hiduwdth  
Heere odda Hullnunna Hiduwabbah  
Huere momma hummabubba shuppabobbah  
Gaare odda Heyynumma chiggowah  
Hiiire odda Heyynumma chickoowuthah  
Heere odda hillunumme hithuwah  
Zuuyl momma Homm momma chippahooah

Elwood paused for a bit and noticed Maria's eyes were wide with awe and he giggled a bit once more, but this time he meant it. It wasn't for the song…

_Whaddayou want fuh nothin'. A rrrrrubber biscuit?_

Bow Bow OoOooohhhhh

He bowed a bit & Maria started clapping.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you could sing it" she replied with a laugh.

"And now" Jake began "I shall determine the winner…"

Elwood and Maria stared at him, waiting for an answer as Jake lit a cigarette and thought about what he had seen.

"Maria," Jake finally began "Youre song was undoubtedly quick, but unfortunately, this isnt a 'Guitar playing' contest and you sang very little compared to Elwood's rapid words. So therefore, the winner is Elwood"

Elwood smiled a bit, proud of himself as Jake patted him on the back. Maria shrugged a bit, not at all offended by why Jake chose Elwood as the winner.

"That makes sence" she told Jake.

She then approached Elwood & kissed his cheek playfully "Congradulations"

Elwood smiled at her, glad about the kiss and because she wasn't a sore loser.

"Later on tonight, I'll be taking you somewhere that I know you'll like" she told him reassuringly.

"Wait" Elwood told her "You're…actually gonna buy me dinner?"

"Yes of course" she replied "A bet's a bet. Besides, I gotta repay you somehow"

Elwood's cheeks turned pink as he remembered those exact words from his dream.

"Um…alright then…"

"Good I shall make the reservations then" she told them as she reached for her phonebook.

"C'mon Jake, lets go" Elwood told him as the Borthers walked out of Marias room. "See ya in a few hours."

**AN: Sorry if it sucked. The next ones better. R&R please. Thank you**


	19. Expressway To Your Heart

**AN: This one I think is a lot better than the last one I posted. I don't own any of the songs that will be played here. They belong to their singer/writers whatever so don't sue me.**

Later that evening, The Blues brothers were in their hotel room packing for their flight the next day. Elwood however, was multitasking. As he packed, he also got a clean white shirt, Black suit jacket & pants, and a new black tie for his dinner date with Maria. After a quick shower and after he was done packing, Elwood began combing his chestnut brown hair in front of the bathroom mirror, his shades foggy from the steam.

"Wow, you're actually combing your hair!" Jake said with fake surprise "You do like this chick don't you?"

"Shut up" Elwood replied as he rolled his eyes beneath his shades. "I've brushed my hair before"

"Running your fingers through your hair doesn't count!" Jake retorted "Hurry up and put on a shirt. I gotta talk to you, and I don't wanna look at your skinniness."

Elwood set down the comb and began buttoning on his white shirt with his black tie hanging around his neck as he sat down on the foot of his bed.

"What is it?" Elwood asked

"Since you two are gonna be seen in a public place…" Jake began but Elwood inturrupted "Wait, we've gone on a public date before!"

Jake rolled his eyes & shook his head "Being at Village Inn after midnight for coffee doesn't count. You two were the only ones there!"

"Get to the main point." Elwood told him impatiently

"Since you two are gonna be out in public, I strongly suggest you be careful with Maria." Jake told him sternly

"You know I won't let anything happen to her" Elwood told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I meant be careful because I know guys will hit on her and I know you'll get jealous." Jake told him as he pointed a finger at him "I saw how you scowled at Mr. Fabulous at the Chez Paul when he called her 'hot'. Don't be so possessive man, that's why your other relationships were all shitty."

Elwood scowled and crossed his arms, seeing Jake's point.

"Guys will hit on her Elwood" Jake told him again "So the best thing for you to do is prove that you're a lot better for her than any of them, instead of just being super defensive"

Elwood sighed and put on his black suit jacket. "Thanks" was all he said.

He knew Jake was right, but he needed to go. He put on his tie quickly and headed for the door.

"See ya Jake"

"See ya"

Meanwhile, Maria sat anxiously at her table waiting for Elwood and hoping he would find this place. As she waited, she could hear the men at the table in back of her talking and feel their eyes on her. She began to get very uncomfortable as she squirmed in her seat.

_I hope Elwood gets here soon_

She twiddled her thumbs and looked at the salt shaker in front of her, hoping the guys would stop looking and talking about her. She heard a chair's legs scoot, making a scratching sound and then heard

"Hey"

She looked up slowly and saw a tall, blond hair, blue eyed, muscular man smiling slyly at her.

"My friend and I couldn't help but notice you're here all alone." he said with 'sympathy' "Why don't you sit with us and we'll buy you a drink?"

"No thanks." She told him in monotone, showing her lack of interest.

The guy chuckled in disbelief that he got rejected "Why would you reject us like that?"

"I have a prior dinner engagement" she told him.

"A what?" he asked, not understanding her.

She was about to yell at him, but she then saw Elwood coming into the restaurant.

_Oh thank god he's here!_

She approached him and kissed his cheek. "Hi"

Elwood kissed her back and the blond guy got in between them

"Whoah whoah, you have a boyfriend?"

Elwood felt that twinge of jealousy that Jake warned him about as he stepped in front of Maria

"Yes" he said enunciating the word "She does"

Maria led Elwood to the table she saved, ignoring the pervert.

"What a shame" the blond guy said to them "because you got nice legs, and I doubt Shades here" he added referring to Elwood "would even want to get in between them like how I do."

"THAT'S IT!"

Elwood & Maria shot out of her chairs & she scratched the blonde's face with her long sharp fingernails.

"OW, YOU BITCH!"

"DON'T YOU CALL HER A BITCH!" Elwood yelled as he pushed the blond over his table. Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads and focused their attention on the fight. The restaurant owner rushed to the fight and grabbed Elwood and Maria by the arms

"What the hell man?" she yelled angrily

"Let go of her!" Elwood commanded

The couple kicked and wiggled in attempt to get away from not only the restaurant owners arms, but also his two 6'7 security guards. The doors open and the couple were tossed onto the sidewalk.

"Son of a bitch!" Elwood exclaimed angrily.

"What about my reservation?" Maria yelled as she banged on the glass doors with her fists.

"Let's face it; they would rather side with the rich guy than us, the lower class." Elwood told her annoyed by the fact.

She sighed angrily and glanced at Elwood sadly "I'm sorry we got us kicked out."

"Don't blame yourself." He told her as he gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. "It's that guy's fault. He obviously doesn't have the proper manners to address a lady."

She smiled at him sadly as they walked from the restaurant and she kicked a small rock in front of her.

"So what do we do now?" Maria asked him

Elwood looked at the street sign and got an idea.

"I know this Jazz and Blues themed restaurant you might like" Elwood told her. "Let's go there"

"Ok"

A few minutes later, the couple arrived at the "Hello Dolly Stop" and went inside. The restaurant had a small stage with a few instruments on it, allowing anyone who wanted to let the music flow to get up and perform. Maria looked around and smiled

"This place seems pretty good."

"Yeah, it's a really comfortable atmosphere" Elwood agreed.

The couple sat down and ordered their food. Maria ordered a soup and salad combo, while Elwood chowed down on a chicken sandwich. As they were eating, Maria looked at the empty stage and eyed the guitar. Elwood noticed and snickered as he chewed on his sandwich.

"You wanna play don't you?" he asked

She nodded with a big grin on her face. Elwood swallowed his sandwich and wiped his mouth before standing up.

"Let's go"

She got up from her chair and followed Elwood onstage.

"What song should we do?" she asked him

"You know any John Lee Hooker songs?" he asked her

"Yeah a few."

"What about _Boom Boom_?"

"Let's do it."

Elwood got the microphone and turned it on "Good evening ladies and gentlemen"

The restaurant customers and even some staff clapped & whistled as they remembered the time when the Blues Brothers performed there & recognized him.

"Where's Jake?" one person yelled

Elwood chuckled a bit and responded "He's not here. I'm on a date with this lovely lady here."

He extended his palm to Maria as she bowed and waved to everyone.

"And tonight we are gonna perform a song or two just for you guys. First is a classic from the great John Lee Hooker"

Maria began playing the intro and the whole restaurant clapped and cheered as she played.

_Finally, a place where I can be respected!_

After a few seconds, Elwood began singing

_Boom boom boom boom  
I'm gonna shoot you right down, right offa your feet  
Take you home with me, put you in my house  
Boom boom boom boom  
A-haw haw haw haw  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm_

_I love to see you strut, up and down the floor  
When you talking to me, that baby talk  
I like it like that Whoa, yeah!  
Talk that talk, walk that walk_

Maria played the solo as Elwood tapped his shoe to the rhythm and watched her play.

_When she walk that walk, and talk that talk,and whisper in my ear,  
tell me that you love me. I love that talk  
When you talk like that, you knocks me out,  
right off of my feet  
Hoo hoo hoo  
Talk that talk, and walk that walk_

The whole restaurant clapped and cheered as Elwood smiled in triumph and Maria bowed.

"Why do you bow?" he asked her

"I'm showing courtesy for the audience. Besides, the Beatles did it after each song."

Elwood shrugged and bowed as well.

"I think they might want an encore." Maria told him "Let's perform a song that we're gonna perform in Vegas."

Elwood thought for a bit about a song both of them can sing. "Expressway to your Heart by The Soul Survivors?"

"I only know the lyrics." She told him "I don't know how to play it on guitar"

"That's fine. We can just sing it acapella"

Maria shrugged "I can try"

She focused her attention to their crowd and told them "This song's by The Soul Surviors and we'll be singing this acapella."

She cleared her throat before singing her duet

_I've been tryin' to get to you for a long time  
Because constantly you been on my mind  
I was thinkin' 'bout a shortcut I could take  
But it seems like I made a mistake I was wrong_

Elwood began singing the bridge of the song, which made Maria want to melt like butter.

_Mmm, I took too long  
I got caught in the rush hour fellows started to shower you with love and affection  
_

Now they both sang together as they danced along. _Now you won't look in my direction on the expressway to your heart. _

_The expressway is not the best way. At five o'clock it's much too crowded much too crowded, so crowded  
No room for me (too crowded) Oh, too crowded_

_Now there's too many ahead of me. They're all the time gettin' in front of me. I thought I could find a clear road ahead  
But I found stoplights instead. I was wrong._

_Baby, I took too long  
I got caught in the rush hour fellows started to shower you with love and affection_

_Come on, look in my direction On the expressway to your heart The expressway is not the best way At five o'clock it's much too crowded Much too crowded, so crowded No room for me (too crowded)  
Oh, too crowded_

Everyone began clapping along to the rhythm of the song and Elwood and Maria began dancing along with the clapping since there's no solo like how there's supposed to be. Once they stopped dancing, Maria noticed they were _very _close to each other as they continued.

_I was wrong._

_Baby, I took too long  
I got caught in the rush hour fellows started to shower you with love and affection_

_Come on; look in my direction on the expressway to your heart. The expressway is not the best way at five o'clock_

_Oh, much too crowded  
Oh, so crowded_

The song ended and the whole restaurant clapped and cheered for them. Elwood and Maria bowed once more before paying their bill and leaving.

"That was so much fun" Maria told him happily as they made their way back to their rooms "That was the best date of my life"

"Best date of your life so far" Elwood corrected

She chuckled a bit at his correction as she arrived to her door. "Thank you by the way for standing up to that guy when he called me a bitch"

"You're welcome. I just don't believe in calling women such harsh words, especially not my girlfriend." Elwood told her

"I'm still glad you did it though and Jake's lucky to have a singing partner like you" she told him slyly as she got closer to him for a kiss.

They kissed softly until Elwood broke it. "I gotta go. We have an early flight tomorrow and I think we should rest up as much as we can."

"Ok. Good night"

"Night"

After one final kiss and after he left back to his and Jake's room, Maria stepped into her room and began thinking about the song she sang with Elwood and how he sounded. Her heart started beating a bit faster as she thought to herself

_He's such a crooner but hell, I'm not complaining! The way he looked at me and sang to me…wow. I'm so lucky to have someone like him…_


	20. Jake Vs Maria?

"_Elwood?...Jake?...Where are you guys?" Maria called out confused where she was and where the brothers were. She looked around but only found herself surrounded by darkness._

"_Jake…Elwood?"_

"_Maria, over here!"_

_She turned her head and found Elwood from out of nowhere. She was a bit confused but she approached him, happy to see him._

"_Do you know where we are?" she asked him concerned_

"_No, but I know we'll be alright. We just gotta get out of here." He told her comfortingly as he looked around for some sort of exit._

_The couple tried looking around but it seemed like the darkness was infinite. _

_It also seemed like the silence was infinite…_

"_MARIA!"_

_Maria quickly spun around and ran towards Elwood's yells, heart beating in panic._

"_Elwood? ELWOOD?"_

_A few seconds later, she found Elwood and to her dismay…_

_Her ex Band…_

_Her ex drummer and bassist handcuffed Elwood with his handcuffs and began punching him violently. Elwood would try to dodge and fight back but the two other members got a hold on him and let the other members beat him. Maria's blood boiled with rage as she dashed towards them in attempt to save her boyfriend._

"_LET GO OF HIM!" she yelled as she threw punches at them. The punches were weak compared to their tough stature so they simply kicked her on the chin and she fell back, jaw bleeding. She heard footsteps from behind her and quickly saw that it was Jake!_

"_JAKE! HELP! They've got Elwood!" she pleaded as more blood spat from her mouth. Jake said nothing, but he made a gesture with his finger and the other band mates came to the rescue. The Blues Brothers Band quickly fought against Instant Karma and won. Instant Karma disappeared into the darkness as did Elwood accompanied by the rest of the band. It was now only Jake and Maria._

"_Thank you Jake!" she exclaimed happily as she went to him, arms extended to give him a hug._

_He however, pushed her to the ground violently as he yelled "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIS LIFE! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"_

_She looked up at him in shock, confused and betrayed by his words "But Jake…"_

"_BUT NOTHING! AT LEAST HIS EXES NEVER PUT HIS LIFE IN DANGER! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US AND OUR LIVES! I knew you were never good enough for him…"_

Riiiiiiiinnnnnggg

Maria woke up with a jolt and breathed heavily. She looked around her dark room and sighed in relief once she saw she was in reality. She looked at her alarm clock

_4:30 am_

"Why do we have such an early flight?" her voice cracked as she got up slowly to get ready to meet the guys at the lobby.

As she got into her shower, she began to think about her dream and how Jake looked when he was angry at her.

"_YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"_

Coming from his brother, it seemed so heartbreaking, but also even more realistic. She realized she and Jake never really got along 100%.

_We only get along during sad times…like when I hugged him after he told his story about his past. I don't hate him at all and… I know that was just a dream…but I hope he actually doesn't hate me…_

After the shower, she got her bags but before leaving, she turned her head and looked at her room. She hasn't left the city let alone the state, in a long time.

_I'll miss this home sweet home..._

After a few seconds of small sorrow, she crossed her threshold and closed to door behind her to go downstairs to have breakfast at the lobby. When she arrived, she found Elwood, Jake, Matt and Murph sitting down and enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning"

They looked up and noticed her there. They greeted her with sleepy grumbles and half smiles. Maria got her bagels and Pancakes, and sat down next to a half awake Elwood.

"Jake, why is our flight so damn early?" she complained with a yawn.

"Don't blame me, blame Maury." He replied, mouth full of waffles "he's the one who booked everything, including the tickets. Besides, don't you wanna see Las Vegas as the sun rises?"

"No" she replied bluntly "because all the lights from the night would be turning off and all the good places would be closing down."

Jake grimaced a bit, realizing Maria's point and continued in silence with a quiet breakfast.

An hour later, after the band passed through security, Elwood noticed that his name was spelled wrong on his ticket.

"Damn it." He cussed quietly. "This is so idiotic…"

"What?" she asked him

"They spelled my name wrong on my ticket." He told her as he showed her the mistake.

She looked at it and laughed a bit "Felwood?"

"I'm gonna get this changed" Elwood told Jake "I'll be back"

"Ok" he responded not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

After Elwood left, Maria sat next to Jake and began reading her guitar magazine that she picked up at a newspaper stand. She looked at a White Flying V, but her mind wondered off to her dream.

_Should I say something to Jake? To make him tell me what he really thinks?_

Before she could even speak, Jake spoke to her.

"Elwood told me what happened last night at the restraint he met you at."

She began to get uneasy but she told him the truth "The guy didn't know when to stop. I had to fight back."

"I know." Jake replied "and I know Elwood pushed him and yelled at him."

"Yeah" she told him with a smile "I appreciated what he did."

Things were silent yet again and Maria began to get uncomfortable.

_Just spit it out Maria._

"Uh…Jake?"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and asked him "Do you…think I'm good enough for Elwood?"

Jake set down his magazine and looked at her. "Why would my opinion matter to you? You seem like the type who doesn't give a shit about other people's opinion."

"I usually don't." She replied "but…it's different for you. You're his brother and… I know you're the only family he has. Your opinion matters because I know the importance of family and how much he means to you."

Jake realized that she was being 100% serious and he blinked in surprise behind his shades.

_She's the first chick he's been with that takes me into consideration_

He sighed and told her the truth.

"Elwood's never been the 'go getter' guy in the group and he became like that only for you. No other girl he's been with besides you has made him so nervous and made him so…happy I guess. I can understand why he's happy though. You're very kind and considerate yet smart and cool"

She chuckled a bit.

"Plus, no other girlfriend understood what we went through growing up and… took me into consideration."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him

"Elwood's exes never paid any attention to me. I mean, I know I should expect that anyway, but you made me feel better after I told my story to you. I was feeling sorta down about that and your embrace made everything alright. That really proved your character and I respect that. "

She smiled a bit at him "I'm glad I made you feel better"

"You are a good person Maria as I told you before. So I do think you are good enough for him." He told her honestly.

She smiled gently in relief and hugged him "Thank you Jake. You made me feel so much better."

"It's no problem…just don't tell the other guys about this. You know the…hugging. I don't hug my band mates."

She laughed "Ok deal. Oh and sorry I sounded like a bitch this morning"

He shrugged "it's ok. I understand. I was in a bad mood too. I hate mornings."

"Good news"

Jake and Maria turned around and noticed a triumphant looking Elwood "My ticket is fixed ready to go"

"Good, because I think we're boarding" Maria told him as she checked her watch and looked at the line of people waiting to board.

"Las Vegas here we come!" Jake exclaimed excitedly as the band got in line to board.

**AN: Yay! Jake and Maria are finally gonna get along! Next Chapter: LAS VEGAS!**


	21. Viva Las Vegas Indeed

**AN: Ok, this one is I think humorous. I had fun typing this up, so I hope you guys will like it too…**

The band arrived in the airplane, excited about their next destination.

"So where do we put our stuff?" jake asked.

"You two have never been on a plane before?" Maria asked the Brothers.

Jake and Elwood glimpsed at each other and shook their heads.

"Huh…weird" she replied a little bit surprised at their answer. "Uh …well… they go on either the top bins or underneath the seat in front of you."

"You make it seem like we're stupid." Jake commented

"No it's not that. Im just surprised you never went on a plane." She replied with a shrug

"We're not always priviledged like you, Maria" Jake teased

She stuck her tounge out at him as she put her stuff away and sat at the window seat with Elwood in the middle and Jake having the aisle seat.

After a few minutes, the plane took off therefore kicking off their 4 hour flight.

"We should be arriving over there at 10 AM." Elwood said as he looked at his timex watch.

"I still don't like the fact we got a super early flight." Maria complained "Theres not gonna be anything to do!"

"Yes there is" Jake told her

"What?"

"Casinos 24/7 baby!" Jake said with a triumphant chuckle

"Jake, you shouldn't do a lot of gambling." Elwood warned "Remember that time where you cost us the months rent?"

"Oh wow." Maria replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Jake "That's responsible"

"Shut up, I was drunk" jake pointed out

"Youre always drunk when you gamble!" Elwood exclaimed "That's why you loose all the time!"

"Not all the time! I won some money." Jake told him

"yeah like 5 bucks" Elwood retorted

"Damn Jake, you suck." maria told him with raised eyebrows

"Are you any better?" he asked her

She shrugged "I don't know. Maybe."

"Screw you guys, Im going to sleep" Jake said irritated and changing the subject. He turned his head away from Elwood and Maria and fell asleep.

Maria yawned a bit "I think I might go to sleep too. I couldn't sleep that well last night."

"Ok" Elwood replied to her kindly

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily "I hope you don't mind…" she began

He smiled a bit "Of course I don't mind."

She smiled a bit and fell asleep, her head still leaned on his shoulder and her hand gently holding his.

He looked over at her with a dreamlike smile as he tucked a stray hair away from her face and behind her ear.

_She looks so peaceful…_

Matt walked down the small aisle and noticed maria on Elwoods shoulder. He chuckled and spoke to Elwood "I hope her boyfriend wont mind her doing that."

Elwood wanted to laugh but he merely said "I don't think he'll mind"

Matt shook is head as if saying "Shame on you" as he made his way back to his seat.

Elwood was about to rest his head gently on top of hers when he felt a slight knudge on his other shoulder and heard loud snoring.

Jake leaned on his other shoulder and was snoring right in his ear.

Elwood grimaced and tried nudging Jake off, trying not to wake Maria. Jakes head moved a bit but he didn't wake up. Elwood tried and tried before scolding at Jake

"Hey you sleaze, move!"

Maria opened her eyes slowly and looked over at an upset looking Jake. He gave Elwood a dirty look and fell asleep away from Elwoods shoulder. Maria shrugged, not caring for his situation, and fell back asleep on Elwoods shoulder.

* * *

4 hours later, Jake, Elwood and Maria were still asleep until they felt the plane land suddenly. They all jerked in their seats, and awoke from their peacefull slumbers. Maria quickly peeked outside the window and saw the airport with the Luxor hotel in the distance.

"We're finally here!" she told the borthers, barley containing her excitement.

After everyone left the plane, the first thing the band eyed were the slot machines that were right by the terminal. Jake had a excited grin on hid face as the lights form the slots glistened from his shades.

"Oh no, you don't!" Elwood scolded as he grabbed Jake by the sleeve, noticing Jake's staring "We are leaving now!"

"I hope our hotel doesn't have a casino" Elwood mumbled to Maria.

She looked uneasy for a bit as she replied "Uh Elwood…every hotel in Vegas has a casino. Even the cheaper, not-so-popular, ones."

"Great" he replied in monotone. "I'll just bankrupt myself then."

After the band got all their luggage, serperate taxis took them to their hotel.

Caesars Palace.

Maria looked outside the window and saw a beautiful looking Roman inlfuenced building with fake yet realistic looking white statues of the Roman gods.

"Oh wow" she said in awe.

Once they arrived inside, they saw that the interior was more impressive than the exterior. Mosaics made from marble were on the wall and the tiles where as white and cleans as pearls.

"This is the cleanest floor I have ever seen" Elwood commented

"This place makes your place look like a dump, Maria" Mr. Fabulous commented

"You know what Fab?" she began as she still looked around "For once I agree with you."

* * *

After Jake got the room keys and the room numbers, the band decided to drop off their stuff so they can go swimming and relax for the day until night falls. On their way to the elevators, the band found many restaraunts, shops, and even showtimes for shows that were gonna be performed there.

"Holy crap, they even got a spa?" Maria asked excitedly as she pointed to a sign promoting the spas the hotel offers.

"This place has got everything!" Jake exclaimed happily

"Yes!" She agreed "Thank you Maury Sline!"

As the band got in separate elvevaotrs, Elwood Jake and Maria got into one and went up.

"So where are our rooms again?" Maria asked Jake

"Ah, That reminds me." he told her "I gotta show you guys something that I hope you will use."

"Use?" Elwood asked, making sure he heard right

"Yes."

The elevator door opened and the trio stepped out with their bags. The loving couple followed Jake down the hallway until he stopped at a door.

"Ok you guys, you better love me for this." Jake told them

Maria rolled her eyes a bit and Jake opened the door.

What lay in front of them made Elwood and Maria's jaws drop to the floor in amazement, but also embarassment.

The room had red carpet all along the floor and a huge heart shaped bed on the side of the room with many fancy silk pillows and flower petals.

"Uh Jake…" Elwood began to ask "Is this…a honeymoon suite?"

"The only one availible" jake said proudly "I guess a lot of people want to get lucky in Vegas for their honeymoon."

"I uh…don't exactly know what to say to this." Maria managed to say as she got inside and looked around.

"A 'thank you' would be nice." Jake replied all cocky

"Uh…I don't think we need this room." Maria told him "Elwood and I…um…are not planning on…"

"I think what she means is…" Elwood inturrupted "We're just gonna continue dating and this room isnt nessesary even though we appriciate the thought."

_We appriciate the thought of Jake wanting us to get laid? _Maria thought to herself.

"Well this room needs to be used because I paid for you guys to stay here. Maria, Elwood you guys don't have separate rooms." Jake told them

"No Maury Sline paid for us to be here." Elwood corrected

"How about I stay here instead?" Maria asked "I do need to be away from all you guys, no offense and the room will be put to use at least."

"There you go." Elwood said

Jake shrugged "Sure what the hell? C'mon Elwood, let's go unpack. Maria, meet us at the pool when youre ready"

_Wow he got over that quickly_ Maria thought to herself as she unpacked her swimsuit and her clothes into the cherry colored wooden drawers.

* * *

About an hour later, The Blues brothers band were either in the pool or sunbathing. In the Blues Brothers' case however, they were merely sunbathing in their trunks but also with their trademark shades and hats on.

"I need another beer" Jake began as he tipped his bottle over to show how empty it was "This one's alread…"

"Hi guys" a smooth voice called out to the brothers.

Jake and Elwood looked up and saw Maria.

In a black swimsuit…

The Brothers' jaws dropped as they saw how long her legs were and how curvy her body was.

She walked by Elwood, smiling smugly as if saying '_You know you like this' _asShe made her way to the diving board.

"Son of a Bitch!" Elwood exclaimed in awe once she was gone. Seeing her like that reminded him of his dream. The only difference was that it was actualy real and in front of him.

Jake snickered and nudged on his brothers shoulder "Are you sure you don't want to use that room with her?"

Elwood ignored him and went back to sunbathing "Viva Las Vegas Indeed".

**AN: OK I admit. I kinda got the last scene from Caddyshack the movie and Family Guy when they made fun of this scene and brian saw Lois in the swimsuit. That's where I got the "Son of a bitch!" from…and poor Jake. He wants Elwood to get laid…but it doesn't happen…**

**R&R please**


	22. Shake A Tailfeather

Later that day after everyone got out of the pool, the band discovered their was a party for all the guests at Caesars Palace

And Caesars Palace only.

"We should go." Murph told the band "It sounds like fun."

"Let's meet here at 7:30 so that we can all be together before the crowd arrives." Mr Fabulous offered

The band nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"Sounds good" Jake said to Mr Fab.

* * *

_This is so much fun!_ Maria thought to herself as she took many pictures with her camera. She felt like a kid at a candystore as she gazed over many of the Rock N Roll artifacts. She had just seen a silk shirt worn by Jimi Hendrix and John Lennon's guitar strap at the Hard Rock Cafe after she enjoyed a steak dinner with a tall glass of pepsi.

_I wish Elwood was here to learn more about what I like. _She mentaly shrugged to herself and continued taking pictures_. I need a break from the guys and some Me time right now. I'm sure Elwood is having a good time with Jake anyway_

* * *

"GO GO GO GO!" Jake yelled at the spinning roulette wheel in front of him. His fists were clentched in anticipation as he looked on with steady eyes behind his shades.

Poor Elwood stood by his side, bored as he too watched the roulette wheel spin. i I feel like his chaparone/i

The wheel stopped at a 11 and Jake whooped for joy. "Whoo! Five hundred bucks!"

"Wow, and you did that sober" Elwood told him sarcastically

"Try it, man!" Jake offered as he stepped off the stool he was sitting on.

"No thanks." he declined "I knew I shouldve went with Maria to the Hard Rock..."

"Let her have her fun" Jake told him "and try to have fun as well"

Elwood sighed and took out 500 dollars from his jacket pocket. "I bet 500 bucks on number...16. My lucky number."

The dealer spun the wheel and the brothers watched it spin as the little ball circled rapidly around the circumference of the wheel.

_Please land on 16...please land on 16..._

The wheel and the ball slowed down as Elwood watched it, anxiously. The ball slowly rolled to number...16.

"Yes!" Elwood cheered

Jake gave Elwood a congradulatory pat on the shoulder as Elwood recived not only his 500 dollars, but an additional 500 dollars as well.

"We shouldve done this, instead of performing in gigs!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"I think that's enough for me, Jake" Elwood began but Jake stopped him "Don't flake out on me, man!"

"I dont want an addiction" Elwood argued

"You're not gonna get addicted!" Jake told him with support "Besides, I think we have enough time"

Elwood checked his watch

7:45

"Son of a bitch!" Elwood yelled angrily. "We're late!"

He saw jake by a slot machine and grabbed him by the sleeve "C'mon!"

Jake held on the the machine with his hands, as Elwood pulled and pulled

"No please! Just one..more...spin..."

"We need to get back to the poolside, Jake! The band is waiting for us there!"

Jake let go in defeat as his followed his brother to the hotel pools.

* * *

When the brothers arrived, they found that being late wasn't worth anything. The whole place was incredibly crowded with dancers, swimmers and drinkers.

"Where's Six Strings?" Jake asked as they looked around

Maria, who ordered herself a fruity cocktail from a nearby bar, saw the brothers and waved her arm at them for their attention

"Jake! Elwood!"

The brothers heard their names and saw Maria waving at them.

_There she is_

They approached her and looked releived "There you are" jake told her

"Why are you guys late?" she asked them "The rest of the band went off drinking and dancing"

"Jake wanted to continue with the slots" Elwood told her

"Elwood won 1000 bucks" jake told her, changing the subject and avoiding the blame on himself

"Wow!" she replied with a smile at Elwood "Congradulations man!"

He smiled a bit, humbly "Thanks"

"Here, lemme buy you guys a drink" she offered. "Two beers" she told the bartender

"You dont have to..."Elwood began but Jake inturrupted him "Free beer Elwood! You cant refuse that!"

Maria got the two beers and handed them to them.

"A toast..." she began with her drink in the air. "to, friendship, love, and helping to save the orphanage with our power of the blues."

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

They tapped thier drinks together in a toast and drank as they looked on at the party people

* * *

3 hours later

Maria and Elwood were chatting on with Murph and Matt until our of the corner of her eye, Maria saw Jake at another bar.

All alone and looking sad.

_No one deserves to be sad in Vegas_ she thought to herself as she felt pity for him. Ever since that chat with him at the airport, she felt like she had a friendly connection with him and she wasnted it to be that way.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jake" Maria told the guys "Poor dude looks lonely"

"Ok" they responded in unison.

She got down and approached Jake "Hi."

He looked up and smiled sadly "Hey Six Strings"

"Are you ok? You seem down." she asked him concerned

He drank a bit of his beer and burped a little.

"No chick wants to dance with me."

"Oh." she replied "Well, that's not something to get all sad about"

"I felt bad that I made Elwood and I late, so I decided to stay out of trouble and just ask a girl to dance and not get drunk., but it seems like I can't even do that."

She was silent for a bit, thinking of a plan.

"What if I danced with you?"

Jake gave her a confused look "Me, dancing with you? Would Elwood get mad?"

"It's just one dance, Jake" she said with a shrug of her shoulders "I'm not gonna elope with you."

"True...Alright then, I'll ask you. Maria, care to have this dance?" he asked her, hand extended for her to take.

"Yes." she accepted as she took his hand.

They approached the dance floor, after they requested a song and began dancing as they sang along to the Ray Charles classic...

_Well I heard about the fellow you've been dancin' with All over the neighbourhood So why didn't you ask me baby? Didn't you think I could?_  
_Well I know that the boogaloo is outta sight, But the shingalings the theme tonight And if it was you and me now baby I would've shown you how to do it right_

The other dancers seemed very impressed with Maria and Jake's dance moves, so they gathered around them in a circle and cheered them on

_Do it right. Uh huh. Do it right. Do it right, do it right, do it right Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Twist it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby!_

At this point people were cheering them on even louder

_Here we go loop de loop!_  
_Shake it out baby!_  
_Here we go loop de la!_

The dancers bended their torsos forward, facing each other with their hands behind them as they danced and sang

_Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Twist it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it baby!_  
_Here we go loop de loop!_  
_Shake it up baby!_  
_Here we go loop de la!_

_Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather Bend over, let me see you shake your tail feather Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Come on! Come on baby! Come on! Yeah come on babe!_  
_Alright!_

The dancers began dancing to the lyrics as the song described the dance moves.

_Do the twist!_  
_Do the fly!_  
_Do the swim!_  
_And do the bird!_  
_Do the duck!_  
_Do the monkey!_  
_(Hey! Hey!)_  
_Watusi!_  
_And errr... what about the food?_  
_Do the mashed potato!_  
_What about the boogaloo?_  
_The Boney Muroney!_  
_Come on! Let's do the twist!_

They continued dancing until the song was over on the final note, everyone cheered around them as the dancers smiled at each other in vanity. They walked away from the crowd until two ditzy looking girls stopped them.

"Wow, you guys are awesome dancers!"

"Thank you." Maria responded

"Can we have a dance with your boyfriend?" one of them asked her

Jake lifted an eyebrow a bit and Maria looked uneasy

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. He's just my friend."

"Wanna dance?" one girl asked him.

"Sure" he responded smugly as he took both girls in his arms.

When they werent looking, Jake gave Maria a thumbs up in thanks. Maria walked off, returning the thumbs up and leaving him alone to be happy.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and all the band members were on thier way to thier rooms, exausted.

"That was a nice thing you did for Jake, Maria" Elwood said to her kindly

She shrugged a bit humbly "I didnt want to see him all sad y'know?"

She yawned and stretched her arms out "Wow, I'm exausted."

"Me too" Elwood agreed. "I think Jake won't be back until..."

They approached Elwood and Jake's room until they heard something hard hit a wall in the bedroom many times.

The bed's headboard.

"Is that..?" Maria asked grossed out by what she heard

"It seems Jake is already there..." Elwood replied uneasily "and he's sleeping...with someone."

"Let's get outta here!" Maria exclaimed as she grabbed Elwood by the wrist and led him to her room.

"Great" Elwood grumbled as he sat on a chair in her suite. "I'm roomless for the night."

"You can stay here if you want" she offered.

"Thank you." he said to her "I can just make a bed out of the sofa and the pillows..."

She sighed, a bit nervous about her next offer "You don't have to sleep there. You can uh...share the bed with me."

Elwood's eyes grew wide behind his shades and he turned pink "Uh...I...um...I dont know..."

"I won't try anything if you don't try anything" She warned him.

He sighed and took off his coat, tie and hat. She got into bed as he also got in. Both of them were nervous about sharing a bed together so they just laid there in silence.

"Well uh...this bed's comfortable" she said, breaking the awkward silence

"Yeah"

She yawned again and snuggled closer to Elwood, shivering.

"The blankets are thin though." she commented "They don't keep me warm."

"Me niether" Elwood replied, a bit suprised she was snuggling against him.

He caught a small scent of her hair and smiled a bit. It smelled like roses and the feeling of her body against his made him feel like he was living the dream. He put his arms around her, bringing her close to him and not wanting to let her go.

"That feels so good" she said quietly as she laid her head on his chest.

Elwood then started running his hand through her silky wavy hair, to comfort her even more. She smiled and closed her eyes at his touch and soon she found herself drowsy and fell he knew she was sound asleep, he took off his shades to get a clearer look at her and kissed her before putting on the shades and falling asleep.


	23. Arguments, Auditions, and Awe

The next morning, Elwood stirred and awoke from his slumbers, shades slightly askew and his hair a bit messy. He glanced at Maria who was still alseep in his sore arms.

_She makes my soreness worth it_

He wanted to get up, but he didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he played around with her hair a little bit more until he saw she was awakening.

"Morning" he greeted quietly

She smiled, yawned, stretched her arms "Good morning"

Elwood leaned to kiss her, but she stopped him "I dont know if you'd want to kiss me" she warned him "I had bad breath in the mornings"

"I don't care" he replied.

He kissed her and she kissed back, enjoying how soft his lips were and how much of a good kisser he was.

"Should we go down to breakfast?" Elwood asked once he stopped it

"Yes. Let's"

* * *

After they got breakfast, the couple noticed Jake coming towards them, Looking very proud of himself.

"Mornin' Sunshine" Maria told him sarcastically "How did you and that girl sleep?"

"I didn't sleep with her" jake replied "As a matter of fact, I was up all night!" he added with a laugh

Elwood and Maria rolled their eyes, a bit grossed out.

"You should've given me a heads up so I won't feel like I got kicked out." Elwood told him irritated

"But you shouldv'e known already" Jake replied innocently "Just like that song says 'If the house is a rockin' don't come a knockin'"

Maria laughed a bit at the quote. She recognized it, but he misintturpreted that completely!

"Jake, have you even heard the rest of that song?"

He shook his head "No, but I saw it as we passed by The Hard Rock."

"The song is about having a good time...not like that!" she added once jake had a smug smile "I mean, it means that If you wanna rock on and party, then do so. It's nothing like that!"

"It sounds it" jake replied

"It's not!" Maria argued

"Hey, you're the one to talk" Jake argued

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"Since I was getting some action, I assume Elwood was at your room?" he asked as he glanced at Elwood and back at Maria

"Yeah so?" she asked with a shrug

"Did you guys..you know...put that room to use and...roll in those bedsheets?"

Elwood and Maria blushed and began getting uncomfortable.

"No" Elwood replied

Jake noticed Elwood and Maria embarrassed and laughed "You did, didn't you!"

"No we didn't" Maria said seriously

"Don't bullshit you two; I know how these things play out." Jake told them. He then began talking as if explaining a story to them "A young couple is alone in their honeymoon suite in Las Vegas. They have nothing to do but to explore each others feelings of love and lust..."

"Can we change the subject?" Elwood inturrupted irritated and embarrassed as he noticed people eavesdropping.

"Look guys" Maria added quickly "What are we gonna do today? We cant spend every single day here partying and then do that gig."

"Why not?" Jake asked

"Because we're not here to party!" she exclaimed "We're here for that gig and for that 5 grand! Don't loose sight on what our common goal is."

"We haven't lost sight, Maria." Elwood told her

"Well, I know you haven't, but what about your brother?" she argued

"Why are you blaming me now?" Jake wondered irritated

"Because lately, you've been all 'Hey lets do this or that'"

"You were partying yesterday too!" Jake argued

"I know, but I didn't get drunk and sleep with a stranger!" she replied angrily

"I know you didnt." Jake said to her "because you slept with my brother"

Maria stood up and banged her fist on the table.

"Calm down." Elwood told her. "Relax"

She sighed as she looked at him and calmed down.

"Why are you so pissy today?" Jake asked her

"You know I'm always cranky in the mornings" she replied calmly

"No shit" jake agreed as he ate his scrambled eggs

"I guess I'm just worried about this gig. I mean, it's our biggest one yet!" she explained "and it's approaching so quickly!"

"Yeah, I don't blame you for being worried" Elwood told her "But you gotta trust and beleive in not only us but in yourself was well."

Maria nodded her head, showing she understood and smiled a bit at him "Thanks Elwood. You always know how to calm me down."

"There you are!"

The trio turned their heads and found Maury Sline walking towards them with a buffet tray in his hand.

"Hey Maury" Jake greeted

"I've been looking all over Las Vegas for you guys! Where's the rest of the band?" he asked the trio

"Um..I think they went off somwhere for breakfast" Elwood replied "I haven't seen them yet"

"Well, I need to talk to you guys." Maury told him "May I sit down?"

jake scooted to the left and Maury sat next to him at the booth.

"Today, you guys are gonna meet my sister and her fiancee so you guys can get to know them and so they can see who I hired as their music for the wedding reception."

"Ok" Maria replied. "That makes sence. It would be weird if we were performing and we didn't know who hired us."

"Meet me by The Riva poolside at The Venician at 3pm." Maury told them "And bring your instruments"

"Dinner near poolside, full of babes in bikinis? Count me in." Jake exclaimed with a smug smile.

Maury was about to leave but he turned to face them "Oh I almost forgot. I think you three should be prepared to sing at least 2 songs for them."

"Why?" Maria asked curiously

"I guess it's sorta like...your audition" he replied

"But why do have have to 'audition' if we already have the gig?" Maria asked

"It's just to prove that you guys are good enough to perform at their wedding reception."

_yeah right_ Maria thought to herself _If it wasn't for me, I wouldve been able to convince Maury that the guys were good enough_

"I'll tell the band once they return" Maria told the guys

"Nah, let them have thier fun" Jake replied "This is Blues Brothers stuff...oh and you Maria." he added once she gave him a look

* * *

At 2:45 pm that day, Maria held up a map of the city to find where the Riva Poolside was at The Venitician.

"Ok we're right here" she told the guys as she pointed to the Venician entrance. "So I think we need to go through the casino"

"Clam down jake" Elwood told Jake as he noticed Jake's smug smile

"And the Poolside should be on the other side of the building" she finsihed. "Alrighty then lets go"

The trio walked through the casino as jake eyed the whole atmophere. Maria walked in front of the Brothers and Elwood noticed her outfit for the day. She had a white blouse, a long flowing black skirt and black leather knee high boots and her flowing hair and pale skin went together with the outfit beautifully.

"Your outfit suits you beautifully, maria" Elwood commented kindly.

She grinned and winked at him "Thank you" and continued walking in front of them, with her guitar case in her hand

_My exes never complimented what I wore_

They arrived outside of the casino at the poolside.

"Good. Here it is." Elwood said as they walked to the elegant looking restaraunt.

The trio sat down and waited for Maury and the engaged couple for a few minutes until they heard

"Oh wow, you're actually early"

The tiro looked up and saw Maury and another familiar couple

Christy the manager and her fiancee, Dave from their gig at GardenLand.

Christy began laughing as they all shook hands with each other "I remember you guys."

"Yeah I dont think anyone can forget us in Bee costumes." jake mumbled.

"Is it only you three in the band?" Dave asked them

"No" Elwood replied, secretly wanting to laugh at the stupid question "We're just the leaders."

_Im not a leader_ Maria thought to herself _but i shouldnt say anything_

"I know you guys are good, but are you truly professionals?" Christy asked them

"My brother Elwood and I are pro singers and Maria is a pro guitar player so I think the leaders of this band are Pros indeed" Jake told not only her but Dave as well.

"Hmmm?" Dave wondered outloud "Do you mind if we ask you to sing a song for us? We would like to see if Maury did a good job at booking you guys."

The trio shrugged a bit "Sure"

They had prepared throughout the day two songs to play for them so they felt confedent in themselves. Maria got out her guitar and mini amp as Elwood got out his harmonica.

"Alright" jake told them "This one is called 'She Caught The Katy' from Taj Mahal"

Normally, the horns wouldve started with the intro, but Elwood and Maria made up something on their instruments before Jake began singing

_She caught the katy and Left me a mule to ride She caught the katy and Left me a mule to ride Well my baby caught the katy and Left me amule to ride The train pulled out, I walked on behind Crazy bout her That hard-headed woman of mine_

_Man, my baby long. Great gosh almight my baby tall You know, my baby long Great gosh almighty my baby tall Well, my baby she long. My baby she tall She sleep with her head in the kitchen And her feet out in the hall Crazy bout her Hard-headed woman of mine_

_Well I love my baby, She's so fine Wish she'd come and see me sometime She don't believe in a lover Look what a hole I'm in She don't believe what I'm saying Look at the shape I'm in_

Elwood began his awesome harmonica solo as Maria watched him, while playing her guitar.

_This song really makes him stand out and brings out the best in him on the harmonica_ Maria thought to herself

_She caught the katy and Left me a mule to ride She caught the katy and Left me a mule to ride Well my baby caught the katy and Left me amule to ride The train pulled out, I walked on behind Crazy bout her;That hard-headed woman Hard-headed woman of mine_

After they were done with the song, Christy and Dave began their applause and Jake bowed a bit, showing his courtesy.

"You guys are pros" Christy commented "I like your vocals Jake. Elwood, your harmonica sounds awesome."

"Thank you" he said

"Maria..uh..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say to her.

"We need to hear more guitar from you" Dave inturrupted.

Maria smiled smugly. She knew a song that would impress them and the brothers greatly.

"Alright" she said quietly "This one is a favorite of mine. Its called Texas Flood"

She played an elaborate bluesy-rock guitar intro that even made Jake impressed as she began singing.

_Well it's floodin' down in Texas...All of the telephone lines are down Well it's floodin' down in Texas...All of the telephone lines are down And I've been tryin' to call my baby...Lord and I can't get a single sound_

_Well dark clouds are rollin' in...Man I'm standin' out in the rain Well dark clouds are rollin' in...Man I'm standin' out in the rain Yeah flood water keep a rollin'...Man it's about to drive poor me insane_

_A beautiful woman singing and playing blues guitar..._ Elwood thought to himself _That's so sexy..._

She began playing the long solo, but Jake stopped her playfully "Okay we get it. You're good! Stop making us look bad!"

Dave and Christy sat there in silence.

"Is that enough guitar for you?" Maria asked them smugly as she opened her beer bottle and began drinking it.

"Yeah" Dave said in monotone.

"So I hope you're satisfied with us?" Maria asked them

"Yeah" Christy said "We 1000% want you guys to perform at our wedding"

"Good" Jake said to them. "Now can we order dinner?"

* * *

After a good fullhearted dinner, Elwood, Jake and Maria began walking to their hotel rooms chatting happily

"That song was pretty good." Elwood told her "The one you performed for Christy and Dave"

"Oh" she replied humbly "Yeah thats just something I learned 5 years ago."

"How on earth did you learn how to play like that anyway?" Jake asked her "If I didnt see it for myself, I would've thought you were faking it"

"Well" she began "Back at the orphanage, a music instructor would gather all the girls around and we had music lessons of any instrument of our choise. I remember my dad played guitar and sang for me and my mom, so I got a guitar and I could never put it down. When the instructor left, I snuck off from the orphanage to buy more guitar books so I can learn more about how to play not only rock but blues and punk."

"Wow" Jake said, impressed with her story

"That's impressive" Elwood complimented "Especially since that guitar playing was really sexy"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, playfully and giggled

"Whoah, calm down you two, I'm right here!" Jake told them, alarmed

"We're not like you Jake" Maria told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Deep down, I know you are" Jake told her

"Bullshit" she told him "I'm no pervert like you"

Maria and Jake began playfully bickering and arguing even more as Elwood watched with a smile on his face.

_At least they're getting along_

**AN: I do not Own these songs or the Bros. She caught the katy belongs to Blues brothers and Taj mahal while TX flood belongs to Stevie Ray Vaughan.**


	24. My Heart's Calculating

**AN: I know the title is part of the lyrics to Rawhide, but theres a good reason why this is the Chapter title. So read on...**

That night, Jake went off with the rest of the band to gamble yet again, so Maria was in Elwood's room listening to some records with him. Sam And Dave, one of Elwood's favorite groups, was playing on the record player. Maria quietly played her unplugged guitar as a bouquet of flowers that Elwood gave her, layed next to her. Elwood was drawing his cars in his sketchbook on his bed.

"What type of car are you drawing now?" she asked him curiously.

"A 1959 Volkswagen Beetle" he replied, not looking up from his sketch. "I think its going very well."

He lfted up the book and showed her the equisite drawing of the car.

"Wow, that's incredible" she complimented with a smile "You should study art."

"Nah" he replied "I think I can only do this as a hobby. Music is my main thing."

"Yeah, I know" she said as she scooted next to him "Mine too."

The Best of Sam and Dave record finsihed playing so Maria got up to change it.

"Do you mind if I put a record in?"

"No not at all."

Maria put in "The Best of The Beatles: The Later Years" and the record began playing "Eleanor Rigby" She sat back down next to Elwood and began playing the melody of the song on her guitar as Elwood finished with his drawing.

_What to draw now..._he wondered to himself.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Maria still playing along with the song quietly.

_Her...maybe..._

"Maria?"

"Yes?" she answered looking up at him.

"Do you mind if...I can have your permission to uh...maybe draw you playing your guitar?"

"Really?" she asked happily

"Yeah."

"Of course" she replied with a grin. Maria Sat in front of Elwood with her guitar in her hand and looked down as she played.

"Hold on..." Elwood told her.

He leaned towards her and lifted her chin gently, making her look straight ahead at him.

"I wanna get your eyes right" he said quietly as he gazed into her eyes.

She gazed back at him, with a certain glow of happiness in her eyes.

_ She truly is happy right now being with me. Her eyes say so..._

At that moment, it seemed like he was seeing a different side of her. He was a bit taken back by it, so he sat back into his pillow.

"That pose is perfect" He told her.

She stood still as Elwood continued to draw her, glancing at her once in awhile to get the details right. The song went from "Obladi Oblada" to "Something"

_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she moves me. Dont wanna leave her now, you know I beleive in how..._

The song & the feelings he was having were distracting him from drawing. The lyrics reminded him so much of his lovely guitarist and how he felt about her. He then knew he had to make his drawing even more perfect like how she was.

_I wish this drawing can bring out her inner beauty along with her outer_

Even if it can, he wouldnt even know how to capture her tough yet kind personality. The song played on and his mind was still on Maria as he coninued drawing.

_Somehwere in her smile, she knows that I dont need no other lover. Somehwere in her style that shows me. Dont wanna leave her now, you know I beleive in how...Youre asking me will my love grow..i dont know I dont know..._

_I dont even know what Im feeling right now_ Elwood thought to himself. _It feels like a crush...but even more than that_

He continued drawing until the whole album was over, but he still had "Something" stuck in his head and his emotions still stuck. He tried blocking them out, but he couldn't deny what he felt since it was strong,

"Almost done" he told her as he finished the final touches. "There you go"

Maria cawled on the bed, sat next to Elwood, and admired the astonsihing realistic drawing.

"Wow" she wispered "You've made it so incredible. I love it so much."

"I tried hard to make it perfect" he told her

"and it is" she told him as she ran her hand through his hair, lovingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly multiple times. He closed his eyes and smiled at her touch and kisses, his pulse rising. She noticed the time on the clock and stopped kissing him.

"It's late" she said "I gotta go back"

Elwood sighed. He didnt want her to leave, but he knew she had to. Jake would be here any minute now. He walked her out of the room and kissed her before watching her, with a dream like smile, depart down the hall.

"What are you looking at?"

Elwood turned his head and saw Matt Murphy approach him. He turned red and stammered "Uh um...I was looking at the...hallway"

"Dude, that is the lamest lie I have ever heard." Matt told him "You were making out with and oogling at Six Strings."

Elwood sighed defeated "Ok yes. I was. Just don't tell the other guys this please? I wanna keep this on the down low."

Matt chuckled and shook his head "I knew there was something going on between you two. Why do you wanna keep it a secret?"

"Strictly for buisness. Jake's the only one besides you who already knows" Elwood said.

"Who knows what?" jake asked from behind him, returning from his roundevous.

"About Six Strings" Matt told him. "I saw them make out before she left."

Jake replied unimpressed "So?"

"Afterwards, Elwood had a certain smile on his face as he saw her leave" Matt snickered

Elwood turned pink, obviously embarassed about Matt talking about him.

"Don't worry Elwood" Matt comforted "I had the same look on my face and had the same feeling after the Mrs. kissed me on our first date."

Jake raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly,"Ohhhhhhh I see what's going on."

"What?" Elwood snipped, growing suspicious of Jake's smile.

"Matt, let me and Elwood have a brother to brother talk" jake told him

"Alright" Matt replied, turning to leave "See ya guys"

"Bye"

* * *

As that was happening, Maria entered her suite feeling like a giddy schoolgirl.  
_I can't beleive someone would put me in thier artwork, escpecially a gifted artist like Elwood_

Maria turned on the radio to a Soul station

_'Up next is an Aretha classic...'_

She sighed happily as she looked down at Elwood's flowery gift, fiddling around with the rose pedals deep in thought about him.

As the song played, she sang along dreamily...

_Looking out on the morning rain,I used to feel so uninspired And when I knew I had to face another day Lord, it made me feel so tired Before the day I met you, life was so unkind but you're the key to my peace of mind_

_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like A natural woman_

_When my soul was in the lost-and-found You came along to claim it I didn't know just what was wrong with me, till your kiss helped me name it Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for and if I make you happy I don't need to do more_

_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like A natural woman_

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me,You make me feel so good inside And I just want to be close to you,You make me feel so alive You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like A natural woman_  
Maria laid down to try to sleep, but her feelings were preventing her.

_What am I feeling? I never felt this strong for a guy before..._

* * *

Elwood and Jake went inside the room and sat down on the edge of Elwoods bed

"Ok first of all, why was she in our room?" Jake asked

"We were just listening to records" Elwood replied "and I wanted to draw her in my sketchbook so I did"

Elwood showed him the picture and Jake looked impressed with the details.

"Nice"

"thanks" Elwood countinued "As I was drawing it, some love song from The Beatles was playing and it reminded me so much of her, it was weird and the more I drew her, the more I ...I don't know...liked her. But it was a strong like..."

Jake snickered "I knew it! Wow, I never knew this would happen."

"You knew what? What would happen?" Elwood asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Jake replied "You're in love"

**AN: CAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEL THE LOOOVE TONIIIIIGHT? Ah Elton, you never let us down. Same with Aretha; Damn she can wail...**  
**On an Unrelated note, I listened to Slim Harpos version of 'Im a king Bee'and all I can say is that I wanted Belushi to be in that bee costume as I listened to it.**


	25. Do You Feel Right After All?

**AN: Sorry if this chapter seems a little scattered. The next scene is a continuation of The blues Brothers' conversation about Elwood being in love**

"In love?" Elwood asked, taken back by Jake's answer "How the hell would you know? You never held on to a woman for more than a few weeks..."

"I've seen this kinda crap before. Watch your movies"

"But this isn't a movie Jake, this is reality!"

"Hey life often imitates art." Jake replied "So what can be seen in the movies can sometimes be seen in real life, so I mean it when I say that you're in love with her."

Elwood sighed defeated and began pacing the room "Alright... Let's say I am in love."

"I know you are"

"But in this scenario, I'm certain!" Elwood repsonded irritated "If I did love her, what are the chances that she feels the same for me?"

"I think the chances are high." Jake told him honestly "I've seen the way she is around you. The other day she even had a dream about you!"

Elwood turned to him with full attention. "What?"

"Yeah she told me in the airport on our way here. She had a dream that I thought she wasn't good enough for you."

"Do you think she is?"

"In my personal opinion, yes. I'm not bullshitting that because i'm your brother. I mean it; and I know you think she's good enough for you."

"Actually, I feel like she's way too good for me, but I'm not enough for her. She's an angel and me...I don't know what I am." Elwood sighed, recalling that he was having the same feelings as when he was first dating Maria. "Deja vu."

Jake replied irritated "Well, instead of bitching at yourself for not being good enough for her, just appriciate the fact that she adores you and chose you out of all the losers in the world. Besides, you know how many guys would kill for a trophy girlfriend?"

"I'm not with her to show her off, Jake"

"I know you're not. I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that you're lucky finding someone like her."

"I know I am."

Jake yawned and got into his bed "Don't deny your feelings, man. I know you too well."

When Jake fell asleep, Elwood began to think about what Jake said.

_Isn't it obvious? You're in love_

_I know Maria tells me not to be insecure, but I've always felt this way all my life. If I am in love _he thought to himself _ Then I gotta stop being so damn insecure and truly accept the fact that I make her happy as she does to me. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Maria, who was still awake, began thinking about that date she and Elwood had at that Jazz and Blues restaraunt and how they sang Expressway to your heart to each other.

And how phycisally close they were during the last verse.

_I was wrong _

_Baby, It took to long. I got caught in the rush hour. Fellas started to shower you with love and affection..._

_He's the only guy who can make me feel so happy and secure about myself as a person and performer_

Her thoughts trailed off to his quiet and shy yet kind personality that she's always loved and how good he treats her even when Jake is around. She knew he was comfortable around her and seemed to open up more when he's with her. Whenever he would open up to her, she found that despite his trouble with the law, she really liked the person he truly was...

_but...I think... _she thought to herself _I like him even more..._

She turned on her side, looked at the full moon outside and said aloud to herself "I think I love him"

* * *

The next day, The whole band decided to go sight seeing around Las Vegas as one huge group. Mr Fabulous and Jake were arguing about the first location when Maria notices a coupon for a tuxedo store in the brochure.

"That reminds me" maria said aloud "Did you guys get your tuxedos for the wedding?"

The guys all looked at each other, unaware that they had to dress appropriately.

"Ay ay ay..." Maria scolded

"Well me and Elwood don't need to find anything" Jake said as he ajusted his collar proudly "Besides, Every girls crazy about a sharp dressed man"

**AN: I don not own that lyric. I thought it would be appropriate**

"Well, I cant argue with that" Maria said inconspicuously eyeing Elwood. "but I assume you guys" she added once she focused her attention on the other bandmembers "need to go shopping?"

"I hate shopping!"

"Damn it..."

The band continued complaining and mumbling until Jake silenced them

"Maria, how about you go with them and help them pick out what to wear? You being a woman and all..."

She raised an eyebrow at him "Just because I'm a woman, that automatically makes me love shopping?"

Jake's silent until he responded "Yes"

_That's so sexist_

"I personally hate shopping for clothes" Maria told him "but I'm willing to help my band members look snazzy and sophisicated."

"So I guess you guys should go shopping while Elwood and I will look around for something to do" Jake told them

"Yup. I dont know when we'll be back, but they will return to you new men!" Maria exclaimed as Jake and Elwood walked off "Alright boys, lets go find you some tuxes"

* * *

"Ok Guys" Maria told the band as they finally found a decent tux shop "I say you should pick out whatever tuxes you want and I'll help you get your ties. I wont bitch about what youre wearing so dont worry."

"Thanks Six Strings" Matt said

"No problem"

"Uh Maria" Tom Malone asked a few minutes later as he stepped from the mens dressing room with his tux on. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." she replied "Now all you need is a tie"

"I know this sounds weird coming from a guy, but I want a dark purple tie"

She shrugged "So? Purples a cool color. All we need to do is find you one in a decent shade"

Once she found one Tom could use, she helped Don Dunn find a solid black suit with a white tie, Matt with a dark navy blue suit and a black tie, Murph with a light blue suit and black tie, Willie Hall with a black suit and dark green tie, and finally Mr Fabulous with a white suit and black tie.

_Things are going well aren't they?_ Maria thought proudly to herself. _At least I helped them out in someway_

About and hour later, Maria and the guys were at the cash register about to buy the suitts when Matt asks her "Wait, do you have a dress for the wedding?"

Her eyes grew wide in realization. "Damn it! No I don't!" She sighed "Ok, you guys go back to the hotel or whatever and I'll go and catch a taxi back there after I'm done shopping"

"Ok" Tom replied "Thanks for your help."

"No problem guys. You guys look great in your suits" she called out, holding a thumbs up once she headed out the store

"Thanks" Murph called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Blues Brothers cruised along the vacant and unlit original Vegas strip at Fremont Street, bored out of their minds.

"Going to the casinos at 1 PM doesnt seem as fun as going there at night." jake complained

"I agree" replied Elwood "This area in Vegas looks like a ghost town in the daytime"

As the brothers passed by a jewelery store, Elwood noticed something that caught his attention.

On display on top of a velvet stand was a glistening silver heart shaped locket with a small card that read 'Personalization is free'

"Wow"

_I bet Maria would love that_

Jake looked at the necklace and back at Elwood. "I think I know where you're going with this"

Elwood stepped inside the shop and rang the little deskbell. A short chubby grey haired man appeared from the back of the store.

"Ah, how may I help you good sir?"

"How much is that locket that's on display?" Elwood asked him as he pointed to the locket "I uh..wanna get it for my girlfriend and I hope I can afford it since I dont have much."

"Ah, that's quite a charming locket isn't it?" The shopkeeper asked, not answering Elwood's question "You have no idea how many women love it."

"Well, I hope Maria likes it" he said "She deserves something special"

The shopkeeper smiled at him "Quite the good old fashioned loverboy aren't you?"

Elwood shrugged _Is loverboy my official nickname now?_

"Tell ya what" The shopkeeper told him "I'll give you a discount, only because I can see that you are willing to sacrifice the little moeny you have for your girl and I respect that"

He went across the shop and got the locket from its display.

"How about 50 bucks?"

Elwood shook his hand "It's a deal"

"Do you want the personalization?"

"Sure."

"What do you want it to have?"

"Something short and simple. The first letters of our names"

* * *

Jake saw Elwood come out of the store holding a small bag in his hand.

"So? How did it come out?"

Elwood took out the little box from the bag and opened it to show Jake the silver locket and it's cursive initials

_E & M_

"Do you think she'll like it?" Elwood asked him

"Dude" Jake responded in monotone, still looking at the locket "If this locket doesn't get you laid, I don't know what will"

**AN: Ok, this chapter was influenced by Queen. Not only because it was recently Freddie Mercury's birthday, but because of the 'Good Old fashioned Lover boy' reference. (Its a song for those who dont know). Its one of my fave Queen songs ever.**


	26. Ride, Ride, How We Ride!

**AN: Yeah! 2 new chapts in one week! Im on a rolll! Rollin rollin Rollin! ok that was a bad pun... ignore that and just read on...**

Meanwhile at a little boutique nearby Circus Circus, Maria picked out a dark blue dress from the rack and inspected it.

_Eh...I don't know if blue is a good color for me_ She thought to herself

She continued to search to a dress until she saw one that caught her eye. It was a maroon colored silk strapless dress in which the hem of the dress extended just above to her knee. It wasn't trampy, but she did know it would turn heads because it would expose her tattooed back and shoulders and her lean legs.

_I'll just wear my hair down that night so that it can cover the tattoos my shoulders and my back. As for my legs..._

She metnally shrugged to herself _Eh. I shouldn't care if people look at them or not. I'm not trying to show them off, after all. At least...not to anyone who isn't Elwood..._

She got the dress and went to the dressing room to try it on after applying some lipstick in the same color as the dress. After she got dressed, She looked at her reflection in the mirror and actually liked what she saw.

_Wow. I don't wanna sound vain but...I look good! The shoes and lipstick go very well with the dress._

Maria turned her torso, still looking at her reflection. _And the tattoos are covered! This is the one!_

* * *

After she dropped off her dress at the hotel, Maria called a taxi to take her to the Hard Rock cafe where she was gonna meet Jake and Elwood for dinner. That night was 'Rock & Blues' Kareoke night so she hoped the guys would enjoy it. Maria arrived at the Hard rock cafe outside the HR hotel and saw that not alot of people, suprisingly werent there. She sat in an area that displyed Jim Morrison's leather pants and some handwritten lyrics and ordered her food and drink. The kareoke stage was empty and boring so she decided to kill some of the boredom in the restraunt by going up there. She set the settings on the machine and the music began playing.

_You know the day destroys the night. Night divides the day. Tried to run. Tried to hide Break on through to the other side! Break on through to the other side! Break on through to the other side, yeah!_

A few people turned their heads and focused their attention on her instead of their food, in awe by her voice.

_We chased our pleasures here. Dug our treasures there But can you still recall The time we cried?_  
_Break on through to the other side! Break on through to the other side!_  
_Yeah! C'mon, yeah!_

Jake and Elwood stepped inside the restraunt and heard a familiar singing voice. They looked around until they found Maria onstage with a crowd of people cheering her snickered and watched her until the song ended.

_Everybody loves my baby Everybody loves my baby She gets high! She gets high! She gets high! She gets high! Yeaaaahhhh!_

_I found an island in your arms. Country in your eyes Arms that chain. Eyes that lied Break on through to the other side! Break on through to the other side! Break on through, oww! Oh, yeah!_

_Made the scene! Week to week! Day to day! Hour to hour! The gate is straight! Deep and wide! Break on through to the other side! Break on through to the other side!_  
_Break on through. Break on through. Break on through. Break on through. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

The whole restraunt cheered and applauded to her.

"ENCORE!" yelled Jake

Maria found the Blues Brothers in the audience and laughed "Ok Jake, but only for you guys"

She began singing 'The Crystal ship' by The Doors and everyone fell silent as she sang.

_Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss Another flashing chance at bliss. Another kiss, another kiss _

What the audience didnt know was that she chose that song because of her feelings for Elwood and how calm and collected he made her feel like the mood of the song. She held the mircophone close to her and swayed her hips lightly side to side, getting into the rythm of the song.

_The days are bright and filled with pain. Enclose me in your gentle rain. The time you ran was too insane. We'll meet again, we'll meet again_

Elwood rested his head on his palm as he dreamily watched his guitarist sing and basked in her smooth voice.

_Oh tell me where your freedom lies. The streets are fields that never die. __Deliver me from reasons why. You'd rather cry, I'd rather fly_

_The crystal ship is being filled A thousand girls, a thousand thrills. A million ways to spend your time When we get back, I'll drop a line_

The audience cheered and whislted as she bowed once again and stepped down from the stage. She approached The Blues Brothers and Jake patted her on the back.

"Well sung, Six Stings"

"Thanks Jake"

"You were incredible." Elwood complimented with a smile

_I love it when he smiles_

"Thank you" she said with a wink. "Now, let's get you guys something to eat. I bet your starved"

"I know I am" Jake said

"When aren't you hungry?" Elwood retorted

* * *

After dinner was finsihed, Jake kept on eyeing the kareoke machine.

"Do you wanna sing something or what?" Maria asked him, taking a sip of some coke.

"Yeah."

"Well then go sing."

"I will"

"Fine"

Jake approached the stage and chose a Big Bill Turner song. Once the music started, Maria and Elwood began dancing on the dance floor, swing style.

_Well now when I get the blues, gonna get me a rockin' chair. Well now when I get the blues, gonna get me a rockin' chair When the blues overtake me, gonna rock right away from here_

_Now when I get lonesome I get on the when I get lonesome I get on the telephone Well, I call my baby, tell her I'm on my way back home_

_Well, flip, flop & fly. I don't care if I die Flip, flop & fly. I don't care if I die Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye _

A huge crowd of people started making their way onto the dance floor, dancing along to Jake's vocals.

_Give me one last kiss; hold it a long, long time. Give me one last kiss; hold it a long, long time Well, hold that kiss 'til I feel it in my head like wine_

_Well, here come my baby, flashin' a new gold tooth. Well, here come my baby, flashin' a new gold tooth Well, she's so small she can mambo in a pay phone booth_

_Well, flip, flop & fly. I don't care if I die Flip, flop & fly. I don't care if I die Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye_

Maria and Elwood got onstage and took turns dancing with each other

_Well, like a Mississippi bullfrog sittin' on a hollow stump. Well, like a Mississippi bullfrog sittin' on a hollow stump I got so many women I don't know which way to jump_

Jake began swing dancing with Maria during the last chorus, even picking her up and twirling her

_Well, flip, flop & fly. I don't care if I die Flip, flop & fly. I don't care if I die Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye_

The crowd cheered and whistled as Jake took a bow.

"We really bring the house down dont we?" Maria asked

* * *

"So what should we do next?" Maria asked the brothers. "Wanna stop by Margaritaville and get a drink?"

"No thanks." Jake said "I Hate Jimmy Buffet."

"JAKE ELWOOD BLUES!"

jake froze in his tracks as a chill went up his spine from recognizing that voice. The trio turned around and found a light brown haired woman with an angry look in her eyes.

"Uh..." Jake stammered "H...Hiya Camille...How ya doin sweetie?"

"Sweetie?" Maria said aloud, her eyes wide "You have a girlfriend?"

"So, is she the one you left me at the alter for?" Camille asked Jake evily with a misleading smile

"You know I love ya, baby!" jake pleaded "It wasn't my fault I wasn't there!"

_He left her at the alter?_

"I'm not with Jake" Maria replied to her, trying to control the situation. "He's only my friend"

Camille squinted her eyes at her "Don't lie to me! I saw it with my own eyes; you two were dancing with each other at The Hard Rock Cafe!"

"So what?" Maria confronted her "Friends can't dance with friends? You gotta learn how to let Jake have his freedom."

Camille, the the trio's suprise, pulled out a pocket knife. Maria looked alarmed and Elwood got in front of her, in defense.

"Don't hurt her!" Elwood commanded

"She'll be the last one I'll kill after I kill you two." Camille said calmly. "I'll be doing this for the common good."

She lundged forward at the trio attempting to stab them, but she missed and they sped off into the Vegas strip.

"I LOVE YOU, JAKE!" she yelled as she began chasing them

"Maria, thank you so much for not being like this!" Elwood yelled

They found a cop smoking and leaning against his car and approached him.

"Hey man" Jake said to him, panting from all the running "My ex is running towards us with a knife and..."

BANG BANG BANG!

Camille got into her car and began firing a gun at them.

"Oh shit!" The officer cursed.

"MOVE!" Maria yelled as she, the cop and The Brothers got into the cop's car. She got into the drivers seat and slammed her foot against the pedal. The car sped off and swayed side to side violently as Camille fired at them again as she chased them down.

"Miss?" The cop panicked as he held on to his seat "Are you sure you know how to drive?"

Maria gave hollow laugh "We're being chased by a homicidal ex girlfriend with a gun and your asking me if I know how to drive? If you don't like the way I drive, then GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR NOW and get killed by gunfire!" she added angrily

"She's as much as a bad driver as you are!" Jake said to Elwood.

The car sped down Las Vegas bolevard with the sirens blaring and blinking. People dodged out of the way as Maria ran through alot of red traffic lights with Camille just two cars behind them

How are you guys doing back there?" Maria asked the brothers as she continued to speed.

"We're alive" Elwood told her

"Good" she replied. "and we all want it to stay that way."

BANG!

She shot the back window and all the glass shattered and landed in the streets.

"Ahhhh!" the cop yelled

"She's getting closer!" Elwood yelled.

Maria squinted her eyes a bit, thinking of a way to loose her.

"I got an idea!" she exclaimed happily.

She drove off away from downtown Las vegas and drove into the working class part of town, Camille still behind them. The cop stared at Maria wide eyed and then looked at the road. "This road leads to a retracting bridge over the canal! If the Bridge is up letting the boats through, We'll all be stuck and she'll catch up to us!"

"I know what Im doing!" she yelled

The cop trembled and asked for backup where the canal was. A few minutes later, The bridge and canal was right ahead of them.

"Everybody hang on!" maria exclaimed.

WHAAAAMM!

She pounded the pedal with her foot violently and the car drove up until it was almost flying in the air towards the other side. The Cop was the only one screaming; jake and Elwood were to busy trying to see if Camille was still behind them.

And she was.

Until her car began plummeting down into the canal...

SPLOOOOSSHHHHH!

WHAM!

The group's car landed safely on the other side of the bridge, leaving Camille and the car in the canal.

"YESSS!" Elwood yelled

"Whooo!" cheered Jake "That god thats over!"

"Beleive me, me too!" Maria replied in releif

"That was utterly RECKLESS!" The cop yelled "But at least that woman's being taken care of and she won't be a treat anymore. I wont arrest you guys or anything."

From the rearveiw window, Maria saw that Camille's car was underwater and Camille was drenched and getting arrested .

Maria laughed out loud "Sweet Victory!"

**AN: Ok this one was very Jim Morrison/The Doors influenced as you can tell from the song choices. I do not own those songs. Nor Flip flop and fly...,When I was typing the car chase scene, I was imagining "Ace of Spades" from Motorhead to be playing as that went on. So if you guys reread this chapter, put that song on and feel the adrenilene! Oh and the title of the song is from a song called "Police truck" by the Dead Kennedys so I thought thatll be appropriate as well**


	27. The Spirits Are Up

**Sorry if this chapter is stupid. I just wanna see if I can make Maria and the blues Brothers have a stupid side to them since I know everyone has one.**

The cop offered to drive the trio back to downtown Las Vegas, so Maria decided to ride in the back with the guys. When sat down, Jake ruffled her hair playfully.

"I'm buying you a drink tonight!" Jake told her "You deserve it!"

"That was amazing!" Elwood said to her happily "Your a lifesafer!"

He pulled her into a rough kiss and Jake watches them, impressed

"All right!" Jake cheered at them.

Elwood broke the kiss and Maria blinked a few times, still in a bit of a daze from the kiss' intencity

"Wow" she said hoarsely with a stupid grin on her face.

"Well miss, I'd buy you a drink myself" The cop told her "but I gotta get back to work"

"No problem" she reponded "Thanks for letting me borrow the car"

"I knida had no choice. You just took it" The cop mumbled

"I heard that"

"I have to warn to guys" the cop warned "If you guys are gonna go out drinking, dont drive please"

"We dont even have a car here." Elwood told him "So we wont be speeding and crashing anymore"

"You mean Maria wont be speeding and crashing anymore" Jake corrected

"oh uh...Yes. I stand corrected."

* * *

A few minutes later of smooth driving, The cop dropped them off in front of Treasure Island, a pirate themed hotel.

"Thanks for the ride!" Maria called out as she waved and got out of the car "and not arresting me for speeding"

"No problem!" the cop called out as he drove off into the strip.

"So what do we do now?" Elwood asked as he checked his watch. "it's only 6:30"

"Let's go celebrate being alive from our near death experience." Jake excliamed

* * *

when the trio arrived inside the flamboyant lighted Flamingo hotel and Casino, Maria shook her finger at Jake after she ordered a beer "Jake man, you gotta be careful with who you hook up with! If your last ex was a homicidal maniac then what are your other exes like?"

"She's the only insane one I've been with" Jake replied "and she left a permenent mark on me that I cant fully remove."

She gave him a confused look "what?"

Jake sighed "I uh...had her name tattooed on my shoulder."

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Elwood warned him

"So you still have it on your shoulder?" Maria asked

"Well...sorta"

Jake took off his black suit jaket and lifted his white sleeve.

"I didnt have enough dough to take it completely off"

Maria looked at it closely and noticed his shoulder read "Camil" instead of "Camille" in cursive black ink. Maria laughed at the unfinished tattoo.

"That's so funny!"

"Hardy har har" jake replied sarcastically

"Here you guys go" the bartender said as he gave them thier beers.

"A toast!" Jake called out as he lifted his beer up "To actually being alive despite the wreckless driving we were forced to endure..."

"Hey that wreckless driving saved you guys' lives!" Maria pointed out

Jake continued his toast ignoring her, "and being alive after the hail of gunfire that was aimed at us!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

The trio clinked the bottles and drank.

And drank...

and drank...

and drank some more...

"At least the name on your shoulder has an 'i' instead of a 'e'." Maria said after a few beers "Having 'Camel' on your shoulder wouldve looked bad"

Elwood and Maria laughed even more and drank a few more sips from their bottle. They obviously were getting tipsy and they weren't the only ones. Jake was getting a bit glossy eyed behind his shades.

Jake asked Maria "Oh yeah? What makes your tattoos so special?"

"Mine actually have emotionality behind them." she told him. She raised up her sleeve and showed them the names of her parents. "I got these names when I turned eightteen and moved out of the orphanage."

She then turned around and showed them her shoulders. It was a family of 3 owls; Two adult ones and one small one.

"This one is supposed to represent having a family and the improtance of them"

She then pointed to a rosary that she had on her ankle, a little bit dizzy from the beer.

"I wanted a rosary around my neck, but that meant I had to be tattooed near my chest so I said 'No you pervert! I'm not going topless for you!' so thats when I got it on there."

"You tell that pervert, Maria!" Elwood cheered getting boozy.

"What about you guys' hand tattoos?" She asked them as she held Elwoods hand up to her eyes, "They are soo cool!" she told them happily

"Me and...uh..Elwood" Jake began, his speaking a bit slurred "Were...fff...fifteen! yeah..fifteen..and..."

"J..Jake dared me to uh..." Elwood continued stammering "steal some writing ...burp...ink and a needle from the nuns so I got them and...tattooed my name and Jake's after I was done with mine..."

"That is so awesome!" Maria exclaimed happily as she drank more.

* * *

Before they knew it, the Blues Brothers and Maria were getting **_hammered_** drunk. Maria normally wasnt a big drinker, but she felt invincible that night.

"M..MM..Maria, stop drinking!" Jake stammered

"You stop drinking!" she snapped

"Good comeback." Elwood told her with a grin and a thumbs up.

"thank you so much Elwood." she said affectionately as she took off his hat and stroked his hair a bit. "That meant alot for you to say that." The booze was obviously making her feelings for him a little bit stronger.

"You're the best girlfriend I have ever had.." Elwood slurred "and youre so..b...beautiful and...awesome..that...I didn't beivle you actually liked..me."

"Elwood loves Maria! Maria loves Elwood!" jake rambled stupidly

"Shuddup!"

"You know what guys?" Maria asked them "I will say this and I'm being honest! Honestly honest...I... love you guys. You guys are..uh...why I have a reason to get up...in the morning."

"That is..so...uh...uh...sweet!" Jake said finally

Their idiotic rambling continued throughout the night and they left the bar, incredibly drunk.

"Hey, you lovey doveys!" Jake called to Elwood and Maria who were making out near a stop sign. They happened to be reaally close when they had too much to drink.

"Whuuuhhhh?" Maria complained

" 'mere! Let's call a cab and go home."

"After we're done." Elwood called out.

The drunken couple continued to make out until they heard

"Elwood?"

"Jake?"

"Six Strings?"

Matt and Murph looked really disturbed as they found their bandmates drunk and two of them making out.

" 'ey it's Matt and Murph!" Maria exclaimed as she pointed at them

"What's up guys?" Elwood called out as he tripped a bit on the sidewalk and clung onto Maria's waist with his arm for support

"Guys, you're drunk! You can't be out in public like this!" Murph scolded.

"Stop yelling, mom!" Jake retorted

The trio began laughing merrily at Jake's retort until Murph turned to Elwood and Maria

"And why are you guys making out?"

"Because we're in love!" Maria slurred as she wrapped her arm around Elwood's neck.

"Dude," Matt said to Murph, uneasily "Lets take these drunks back to the hotel before they get arrested or something."

"Good idea"

Matt called a taxi and Murph led the three drunks into the taxi. As they drove, matt and Murph were getting a bit uncomfortable so they asked the driver to turn up the radio to cover up the drunken ramblings. The driver switched it to a country station.

"Hey guys" Elwood said to Jake and Maria "R..remember when we had to sing country songs?"

"Yeah!" Maria exclaimed "That was actuallly...burp...fun!"

Elwood began singing the familiar country lyrics as he held Maria close

i My hearts calculating../i he slurred as Maria giggled and held him close to her iMy true... love will be waiting. Be waiting at the end of my ..uh..ride/i

She then started singing i Move 'em on! Hit em up! Hit 'em up! Cut em out!...Hit em up!/i ... I dont remember the rest...She continued singing anywayi Ride em in rawhide!/i"

"RAWHIDE!" the brothers yelled making the driver jump in his seat.

* * *

"Guys..." Matt asked the drunks calmly once Murph went to his room "You do know where you rooms are right?"

"Calm down Matt the...fat." Jake told him "We can find our way! Let's..hiccup... go, Elwood..."

"Are..are..are you sure you wanna stay with him?" Maria asked Elwood "You can stay over...at my uh...place."

"I gotta...uh...make sure he's...ok." he replied

"ok..." Maria grumbled "Good...burp...night Elwood.."

"Night"

"Night Maria Sangria!" jake told her

Maria and The Blues Brothers stumbled into their rooms and fell fast asleep on thier beds, not even changing thier clothes.

* * *

The next morning Maria awoke and she winced as it felt like her head was throbbing like a heartbeat.  
"Fuuccck" she complained

When she took a shower and got dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast when she saw Elwood with an icepack on his head.

"Hey" he greeted

"Morning" she replied giving him a small kiss "Wheres Jake?"

"Back in our hotel room...throwing up."

"Oh" Maria replied disgusted "Are you nauseous too?"

"Not really" he told her "Just really thirsty"

"Me too"

"Hey, the loving couple recovered." Murph exclaimed as he, Mr Fabulous and Matt entered the cafe.

"Hey guys" Maria greeted sleepily as she rubbed her eyes

"How's the hangover?" Mr Fabulous asked

"Bad." Elwood replied

"You three were completely sauced!" Matt told them "Don't you rememeber anything?"

The couple shook their head "No."

"And I don't think Jake does either" Elwood told them.

"I really don't"

They all looked up and saw Jake stumble into the cafe with an ice pack

"What did we do last night?" Jake asked in pain

"Well I dont know but when Matt and I saw you guys." Murph began "Jake you were yelling at Elwood and Six Strings while they were making out."

BLEEEHHHH!

Jake suddenly puked into the trashcan as everyone looked away, grossed out.

"Sorry that was the booze, not the making out thing" Jake apoligized

"We made out?" Maria asked the guys

"In public?" Elwood asked

"Yeah..." Murph replied uncomfortably "Maria you cheated on your boyfriend."

Maria sighed a bit

_Mind as well come clean with this._

"Guys, my boyfriends Elwood. We kept it a secret for buisness reasons."

"That explains alot" Mr Fabulous commented

"So uh..she didnt cheat" Elwood said

"Yeah" Murph said awkwardly "And you guys kept on singing 'Rawhide' for some reason"

Maria snickered a bit and layed her head down on the table, her head still throbbing with pain.

"Well" Mr Fabulous began "You guys have the rest of the day to recover, but tonight we gotta rehearse because tomorrows the gig"

Jake rolled his eyes behind his shades "Shiittt!" he complained

"Guys" Maria told the brothers, her head still down and voice muffled "Remind me never to go out drinking with you guys again"

**AN: Ok, this chapter had some family guy influence I will admit. Mainly when jake puked and said "that was the booze not the making out thing" Brian did something similar after he made out with Meg. Gross. Oh and when the trio was drunk, I kinda got the idea from The Untold story of Stewie Griffin whern Stewie and Brian get drunk, stammer and sing.**

** So What did we learn today? Not only to not drink but that Jake's a stupid and 'mere' drunk while Elwood and Maria are the 'I Love you' drunks.**

**Ah Gabriel Iglesias...**

**The next chapter however is gonna get serious, so stay tuned and sorry if this was a sucky chapter. I just wanted to show the stupid side of Maria and the Blues Brothers and I think I succeeded**


	28. Motivations, Temptations & Appriciations

**This chapter has a little bit of an "Animal House" influence in it. I think the poeple who have seen the movie will spot it out**

Later on that day, the whole band rehearsed once again, but since the rehearsal went smoothly, the whole band finished early and went off for dinner together as a band. The band arrived at this restraunt called "Bejing Noodle No. 9" a chinese restraunt.

"Well" Maria began once the drinks came in and she got her coke bottle and raised it "To a sucessful gig tomorrow"

Jake and Elwood lifted their bottles up, but the rest of the band didnt.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Maria asked concerned.

"We're nervous about tomorrow" Tom told her

"Yeah" agreed Murph "What if they don't like us?"

"Dont worry" Jake said "We already had a word with the bride and groom, they love us!"

"But thats just two people!" Matt argued "What about the other thousand guests that are expected to be there? The blues is dying so I doubt the people would even concider paying attention to us."

Maria remembered the words Elwood told her on their first date 'The Blues is a dying music genre'

"This gig isnt gonna be like the average wedding reception" Maria spoke up to the guys "and because of that, you guys should grab this gig by the horns and take full advantage of it. Did Jimi Hendrix take full advantage when he was at Woodstock?"

"Uh...Yes?" Elwood replied uncertain if he did or not.

"Hell yes!" she replied "And did The Doors take full advantage when they were on the Ed Sullivan show before they got banned for saying 'higher'?"

"...yes?" Matt asked

"Yes! They did!"

"Ok ok...get to the point" Jake complained

"Let her be" Elwood said "She's rolling"

Maria stood up from her chair and looked over at the whole band "This gig is gonna be like a concert for us and you guys are the backbone of a great R&B band. You guys are the unsung heroes and you shall be known as you play those brass, stringed and percussion instruments to your hearts content! I have seen and been with many bands, but none of them had as much enthusiasm and niceness as you guys. I have told Elwood that I know I can't fully replace Steve Cropper, but it meant alot to me that you guys still accepted me as your bandmate."

The band seemed happier and movtivated by her words of support and honesty.

"Yeah you're right!" Willie exclaimed

"We have a band powerful enough to turn goat piss into gasoline!" Don said "If our power can do that, think of what else we can do!"

The band chattered on a bit happily and Maria turned to The Blues Brothers

"As for you two..."

"Here we go..." Jake mumbled

"Jake, you can be the most perverted and irritating person, but...you've also treated me like a real friend and I appriciate that very much"

She hugged him, gave him a small quick peck on the cheek. Jake seemed a bit suprised at that peck as she turned to Elwood.

"I wish words can describe how I feel about you..." she told him kindly, not at all shy about the fact she's saying it outloud for the band to hear "and how youve made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

He half-smiled shyly and she gave him a small kiss.

"Oh god..." Mr. Fabulous commented as he rolled his eyes "You guys shouldve just kept the relationship a secret"

* * *

In the late afternoon the next day, Jake and Elwood were getting prepared for their performances. They warmed up thier voices, and even thier bodies since they were expected that they were going to be dancing around alot. As Jake was in the shower, Elwood found the Eric Clapton record he 'bought' from Ray's music exchange.

_I guess I'll give him a try._

He put it on the hotel room record player and listened to it as he changed into his usual outfit. The song "Wonderful Tonight" began playing and he listened.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._  
_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair and then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"_  
_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

_Wow, this guy isn't bad at all._

Elwood began listening throughouly to the song and even read the lyrics along with the song.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me._  
_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes._  
_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

He reread the lyrics when the song mentioned the "Love Light".

_I feel wonderful because I see the Love light in your eyes..._

The vison of Maria's eyes and smile appeared in Elwoods mind as he reread that lyric. He had always loved the happiness he could see in her eyes whenever she is with him and he could tell that Eric felt the same way with his wife. At that moment Jake came out of the shower, wearing his black pants and an undershirt.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._  
_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

"Who was that? Jake asked once the song finished

"Eric Clapton"

"Huh...he's good."

"Yeah. He is."

The brothers continued changing into their clothes until...

"Hey I meant to ask you" Jake began "Have you given Maria the locket yet?"

"Not yet" Elwood replied "I'm actualy thinking about giving it to her today"

Jake chuckled slyly at what Elwood said "I bet you will give it to her"

Elwood rolled his eyes "The locket, Jake!" he replied with slight irritation

"Hey I'm just sayin'!" Jake replied innocently with his hands up a bit in surrender

"This is something special I want to give her, not a damn one night stand!"

Jake shrugged "Whatever, Loverboy. I think she'll like it, or else it would suck to be you if she didn't."

"That's what I want to avoid"

* * *

Maria got out her maroon strapless dress and laid it out on the bed, preparing it for when she got out of the shower. After she got out, she made sure to find a strapless bra to go with the dress. She found one, but quickly realized she couldn't hook it to the back since she couldnt reach.

"Damn it!"

"Maria?"

_knock knock knock_

She jumped a little and held the bra close to her chest. Elwood was knocking on the door as he and Jake were waiting outside for her.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Uh..." she stammered "Yeah I just gotta...add some makeup."

"Oh god." Jake replied as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms impatently "That's it, I'll meet you there Elwood. I cant have the pateince for a woman and her makeup."

"Alright"

Jake left leaving Elwood alone in the hallway outside of Maria's door.

_Shit!_

"Uh, Elwood?" Maria asked uneasily "Can you help me out with something?"

She quickly unlocked the door and went back to her mirror and makeup bag.

"Sure"

Elwood opened the door and got in the room. He looked up at Maria and froze on the spot.

The front of the dress was down and Maria crossed her arms, holding up her strapless bra against her chest. He hadnt seen her expose so much skin since he saw her in the black swimsuit.

"Could you uh..." Maria asked embarrassed and turning a deep red "Help me with the hooks on the back and zip up the dress?"

"Uh..umm" Elwood stammered, tyring not to stare at her almost fully exposed chest "Y...yeah sure"

_As sexy as that looks, I dont want her to think I'm a pervert._

"You're not the first one who has tried not stare at my chest" Maria told him slyly, noticing his odd behavior. "however...you are the first one whom I'll let see it...maybe"

He gulped, turned red and hooked the bra hooks; even though he tried to ignore the fact his girlfriend was teasing him. She smiled smugly at her teasing, held the front of the dress to her chest and Elwood zipped up the dress at ease.

"Thanks" she said, blushing a bit more. "I uh...shouldve thought of that when I picked out the dress."

"It's uh..." he replied just as shyly "No problem."

"All I need is the makeup and I'll be done so uh...will you wait just a bit more?"

"Sure. I can wait"

Elwood sat down on the sofa, reaching for his harp until he found the locket case.

_After she's done with her makeup..._

_She looks so stunning_ he thought to himself as he shot a glance at her _She is definately gonna turn heads tonight_

After a few minutes, Maria turned to Elwood, finished with her makeup "Do I look alright?".

He noticed she didnt apply any eyeshadow, but she applied a dark red lipstick that matched her dress perfectly. Her black hair, dark eyes and red outfit went together beautifully.

He smiled a bit "Yes. You look more than alright. Youre amazing."

She smiled at him and lifted her hair up "Do you think I Should I lift my hair up or leave it down?"

"How about when you're onstage you tie it up so it wont be in your way." Elwood offered as he lifted her hair up a bit, getting a good look at her "and when we're on break, you leave it down?" he continued as he let go of her locks

She shrugged "Alright"

She tied her hair back, exposing the tattoos on her shoulders and back. She knew the tattoos would spark some conversations between the guests at the reception but she didnt care. As long as she was with the band and Elwood, she didnt care what people thought of her.

"Ready!" she said happily as she got her guitar

"Wait.." Elwood began.

She turned to him

"Yeah?"

"I uh...have something for you and I think it'll go with your outfit nicely..."

He reached into his pocket and took out the case.

"I got this for you when you and the band ...um...were out shopping"

He opened the case and showed her the silver locket. Her eyes grew in surpise and she gasped.

"You..you actually bought this for me?" she asked quietly

"Yeah." he replied as he looked at the ground shyly. "I wanted to give you somthing special and I found this so..."

She smiled and laughed in happiness. "It's gorgeous; I love it!"

He smiled in relief and happiness as she took the locket out and put it around her neck. She looked at her reflection in the mirror noticed the engraved letters.

"Our initials" she cooed "Oh Elwood!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss.

"Thank you so much!" she wispered in his ear. "What did I ever do to deserve a guy like you?"

"Im so glad you like it" he replied

He felt like melting when she said those words. It was the sweetest thing she has ever said to him...

She let go of him and got her guitar, ready to go

"Shall we go?" Elwood asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

She kissed his cheek and took his arm "Yes. Let's go save the orphanage"

**bAN: Up next...the gig. bum bum buuummm! **

**And do I sense some intimate temptations between Elwood and Maria? O_o **

**But at least he gave her the locket ^_^ **

**Maybe some more romance will unfold...or maybe not...find out soon! R&R please. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	29. The House is A Rockin With Blues

**AN: Finally! The gig theyve been wanting! Let's see how everything turns out...**

Elwood and Maria arrived at the outdoor pools towards their stage. They noticed that people were adding and drilling thick sheets of glass over the pools to have the illusion of people dancing on water. It looked very classy. Maria stepped onstage and got ready for soundcheck as Elwood went to find Jake. When Elwood finally found Jake, they continued warming up their voices and limbering up thier bodies.

"Hey boys!"

The Brothers turned their heads and noticed Maury Sline approaching them in a sharp tux. "Glad I caught ya on time, you guys need to make a quick last mintue line up change"

"Goddammit Maury!" Jake exclaimed irritated "Now you tell us?"

"It's only one song!" Maury argued "Are you familiar with 'Stand By Me' by Ben E. King?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because that's the song Christy and Dave requested as their first dance song so you guys need to perform it."

"Why do you tell us at the last minute?" Elwood asked

"Because I wanted to talk to you guys yesterday, but according to Matt. you guys and your other guitarist were completely wasted."

"Oops." Elwood said quietly as he turned pink

"Oh and you guys have your opening act right?" maury asked

"Yeah, 'Soul Man'." Jake replied

"No no not song...act. Doesn't someone always open for you guys?"

Jake and Elwood glanced at each other

"Shit."

The Blues Brothers usually had Curtis as their opening act, but of course he wasn't there with them.

"We need to find someone quick" Jake told Elwood

"You have to." Maury said as he walked off to welcome the guests.

Elwood turned his head slowly towards Maria who was tuning her guitar with Matt. Jake noticed the glance.

"Uh..are you sure?" Jake asked with uncertainty

Elwood shrugged "I dont see why not. She can put on a show as we've both seen."

Jake sighed, knowing he had a point, and called out "Six Strings?"

"yeah?" she called out as she replaced a string on her guitar.

"We uh...need an opening act to introduce us so...will you do it?" Elwood asked

"Of course. Anything for you guys and a chance to rock!" she replied with a smile. "What song should I open with?"

"I dont know...Do you know any blues songs that will be a good opener?" Jake asked her

"Yeah"

"Good. Tell the rest of the band the song and make sure they know how to play it"

"Ok"

"Good. Thanks."

Maria approached the band "Hey guys, we need an opening song and I think I have a good one..."

She told the band what the song was and they all murmured and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good" Murph said

* * *

An hour passed by and the majority of the guests have already arrived.

"Shit!"

"What?" Maria asked, concerned by Elwoods cry.

"I forgot my briefcase!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed a bit in irritated releif.

"Well hurry and go get it; I'll keep the crowd distracted!" she told him

"Thanks!"

He hurried back to the hotel room as Maria peeked from backstage to the crowd.

"Oh fuck, its huge..."

"Well" she said to the band "Let's go kick some ass."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!"

They cheered in whispers as they arrived onstage. Some people noticed and began cheering and applauding them, even before they even played. Maria strapped on her guitar and plugged in the amp, letting out a wincing high pitched squeal. She quickly turned down the volume until the squeal died down so she raised the volume back up again. She made a hand gesture and to the guys to get ready and she and Willie played the intro. Murph then joined in on Piano and then Don, Matt, Mr Fab and Lou as Maria sang

_Well If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin' Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'_  
_Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother come on in_

_Kick off your shoes start losin' the blues. This old house ain't got nothin' to lose Seen it all for years start spreadin' the news. We got room on the floor. come on baby shake sumpin' loose_

Maria noticed almost all of the guests were on the dance floor dancing along to the music and cheering, much to her releif.

_Well If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'.Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'.Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother come on in_

Jake was watching her performance from backstage and Elwood approached him, briefcase in hand.

"How's she doing?"

Jake nodded his head towards Maria as if saying 'See for yourself'. Elwood looked on as she began the intense guitar solo in the middle of the song and people cheered louder.

"She looks truly happy and amazing when she's onstage" Elwood told Jake

"Yeah" he agreed as he played with a chain that he kept "I wouldn't mind having her as my sister in law."

Elwood rolled his eyes at Jake's joke and continued watching his girl tear the place down.

_Well If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'. Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'. Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother come on in_

_Walkin' up the street you can hear the sound of some bad honky tonkers really layin' it down._  
_They've seen it all for years and got nothin' to lose so get down on the floor shimmy 'til you shake sumpin' loose_

_Well If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'. Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother knockin'. Yeah If the house is a rockin' don't bother come on in I said the house is a rockin' don't bother come on in_

After one final strum, the crowd cheered and applauded loudly as Maria and the band bowed in courtesy.

_This is awesome. Thanks Jake and Elwood for letting me shine._

The cheers and applause soon died down and Maria glances backstage at The Blues Brothers. They give her a thumbs up and a nod, motioning for her to introduce them. She returned the thumbs up and faced the band giving them the same signal

"1. 2. 1234" she called out as she tapped her high heeled shoe with each count.

She, Willie and Don began the intro to "Can't Turn you loose" The Brothers' main theme song. The brass instruments came in playing the main instrumental melody. Maria tapped her foot along with the ryhthm of the song and began introducing the Brothers.

"Good evening Ladies and gentleman and welcome to the celebration of the union of Christina Sline and David Millano. We in the Blues Brothers Rhythm and Blues Revue wish you many happy years together and hope that you will enjoy the music these we will perform. So now, let me introduce to you The sharp dressed men themselves. The team of Joliet Jake and Elwood Blues. The Blues Brothers..."

Jake and Elwood arrived onstage as the music played and Maria stepped back into her place next to Don. Elwood sneered and nodded his head to the rythm of the music as he lifted his wrist up and Jake unlocked the handcuffs while also swinging a chain in his other hand. Once the cuffs were removed, Elwood took out his harmonica and put away the suitcase next to Maria's speaker. He walked upstage and jake did his imfamous cartwheel as thier theme song condluded. The audience clapped a bit and went back to talking with their colleagues.

_They're not paying attention to them._ Maria noticed angrily as she played the song's intro.

After she played the songs guitar intro, The Brothers began their crazy, hard to duplicate dancing which caught the attention of the audience as well as Jake's vocals.

_Comin' to ya on a dusty road. Good lovin' I got a truck load And when you get it you got something._  
_So don't worry cause I'm coming_

_I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man_

Maria happily watched Jake sing his voice out while being also playing the riff and getting amused by Elwood's crazy dancing.

_Got what I got the hard way And I'll make it better each and every day._  
_So honey don't you fret' Cause you ain't seen nothing yet_

_I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man. Play it Six Strings! I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man_

_Listen I was brought up on a side street.I learned how to love before I could eat I was educated at goodstock. When I start lovin' I just can't stop_

_I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man_

_Well grab the rope and I'll pull you in Give you hope and be your only boyfriend!_  
_Yeah! yeah. yeah! yeah_

Maria stepped forward a bit and began the intro again since it repeated as a guitar solo. After that, Maria glanced at her side with a small smile as Elwood stood next to her and began with his harmonica solo. He performed his heart out on that small blues harp, and it was very noticeable by the way he played it. Maria was about to retreat to her spot but Jake urged for her to stay. The brothers and maria then began hopping on one foot, dancing as she played and the brothers had a hand in the air.

_I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man. I'm a soul man._

After the final note, the audience cheered and applauded. Jake and Elwood looked out into their audience with new confedence and began the next song.

_I went balling the other night; started drinking and got real tight I blew each and all my friends. I felt so good I had to blow it again_

_I said "Hey bartender; Hey man, looka here! A draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer."_

_Well I saw a chick sitting on the end. I said "Baby can't we be friends? You're looking sweet as you can be. Well come on down and drink with me!_

_I said "Hey bartender; Hey man looka here! Draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer."_

_Elwood!_

Elwood began his exquisite harmonica solo as Maria watched proudly and afterwards watched Jake parade and dance around.

_Well we was having so much fun ,I didn't know it was half past one I turned around to have on more. I looked at the clock and it was half past four._

_I said "Hey bartender Hey man look a here! draw one, draw two, draw three, four glasses of beer"_

_Well jukebox girl is everything; all the cats began to sing. I heard somebody called and said "Last round for alcohol!"_

_I said "Hey bartender Hey bartender Hey bartender Hey bartender Draw one, two, three, four glasses of beerrrrr!_

The crowd again cheered and the Blues Brothers felt quite proud of themselves. They looked at their audience remembering that the gig wasn't an official concert, but the audience was reacting wonderfully as if they actually were at one.

"I don't this night can get any better" Jake murmured to Elwood

"Oh yeah." agreed Elwood "What can be better than this?"

**AN: Ohh but little does he know that things are gonna get better... (wiggles eyebrows)**

**haha. Well things are off to a good start so far at the gig at least...**

**but what will happen next?**

**Find out on the next enstalment of "Everybody Needs Somebody!"**  
***cue song***

**Oh and I dont own "The House is a Rockin" "Soul Man" or "Hey Bartender"**


	30. Oh One I Adore

**AN: Ok theres been a minor change. You know how Maury told the brothers to perform 'Stand by me' for the bride and groom? Well, Ive changed it to 'Earth Angel'. Beleive me, you'll see why I did that as you read on**

The rest of the gig went along smoothly as the night progressed. The band had performed their songs such as "(I Got Everything I Need) Almost, Going Back To miami, She caught the Katy, Rubber Biscuit, Messin' With The Kid, and now Flip Flop and Fly. Blue Lou was performing his killer sax solo when Jake noticed, to his delight, many women coming near the stage and dancing to the music

_Well, like a Mississippi bullfrog sittin' on a hollow stump. Well, like a Mississippi bullfrog sittin' on a hollow stump I got so many women I don't know which way to jump_

Jake pulled one woman from the small crowd onstage with him and they began dancing

_Well flip flop and fly, I dont care if I die. Flip Flop and Fly, I dont care if I die. Dont ever leave me dont ever say goodbye!_

The song concluded and Jake, kissed the womans hand, making her blush.

_Oh wow, I guess he can be a gentleman_ Maria thought to herself.

The rest of the band left the stage to let Murph and Jake perform "Guilty"

_Yeah baby, yeah I've been drinkin'and I, I shouldn't come by, no but I found myself in trouble And I had nowhere else to go_

_Got some whiskey from the barman, I got some cocaine from my friends I gotta keep on movin' Til I'm back in your arms again_

_Guilty, yes I'm guilty And I'll be guilty for the rest of my life How come baby, how come I never do what I'm supposed to do, how come everything I try never turns out right?_

_You know how it is with me know I just can't stand myself and it takes a whole lot of medicine darling for me to pretend that I'm somebody else_

Maria clapped a little bit, impressed with the way Jake nailed the song. He performed it better than in the rehearsals. Once the song and its applause was over, the rest of the band arrived onstage.

"Up next is a Stevie Ray Vaughan number and a personal favorite of mine" Jake said to the audience "it's called 'Pride and Joy' Hit it Six Strings.."

Maria began playing the energetic intro and she and Elwood began dancing along to the rythm while also playing thier instruments and Jake leading the vocals.

_Well you've heard about love givin' sight to the blind My baby's lovin'cause the sun to shine_

_She's my sweet little thang; She's my pride and joy. She's my sweet little baby; I'm her little lover boy_

_Yeah I love my baby; heart and soul Love like ours won't never grow old_

_She's my sweet little thang;She's my pride and joy. She's my sweet little baby; I'm her little lover boy_

_Yeah I love my lady; she's long and lean You mess with her, you'll see a man get mean_

_She's my sweet little thang; She's my pride and joy. She's my sweet little baby; I'm her little lover boy_

Maria began playing the elaborate and complex guitar solo which even impressed her other bandmates. The audience cheered and whistled louder at the energy of the solo and how well she was playing it. She invited Elwood to play along with his harmonica, so he gladly accepted. She turned a guitar solo into an instruental duet, but the audience didn't seem to object to it.

_Well I love my baby like the finest wine Stick with her until the end of time_

_She's my sweet little thang;She's my pride and joy She's my sweet little baby; I'm her little lover boy_

_Yeah I love my baby;heart and soul Love like ours won't never grow old_

_She's my sweet little thang;She's my pride and joy She's my sweet little baby; I'm her little lover boy_

"Alirght!" Jake said into the mike happily, addressing the audience once the song was over. "How about we hear something from our lead guitarist over here?"

Maria looked alarmed and replied "Jake, I already sang. I was the opening act, remember?"

"C'mon, I'm trying to be nice, here!" Jake pleaded. He turned to the audience "Do you wanna hear her one more time?"

The crwod cheered and Maria shrugged.

"Alright fine.."

She sang a familiar Led Zepplin lyric _Hey hey mama, said the way you move. Gonna make you sweat gonna make you groove..._

"No no no! Blues music!" Jake told her "Not..whatever the hell that was."

"Ok, ok fine! Calm down!" Maria replied "It was Led Zepplin by the way. You, uh, guys Know Minnie the Moocher?"

"I knew I Hooker once named Minnie Mazola!" Murph said, making the audience laugh

"No, the song Minnie the Moocher!" she laughed

"Yeah. So?"

She smiled and pointed at Willie behind the drums

"Hit it!"

Willie caught her drift and began the drums. The brass musicians began playing the intro to the song as Maria and The Brothers danced along.

_Folks, here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher. She was a red-hot hootchie-cootcher. She was the roughest, toughest frail, but Minnie had a heart as big as a whale._

_Hi-de-hi-de-hi-di-hi_

She began using the 'Call and response scat' where she makes up something and the audience repeats her

_whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh Hooty hooty hoo! Hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-hi!_

Now, she messed around with a bloke named Smoky. She loved him though he was cokie, He took her down to Chinatown, and He showed her how to kick the gong around.

whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh Hooty hooty hoo! Hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-hi!

_Now, she had a dream about the king of Sweden. He gave her things that she was needin', He gave her a home built of gold and steel; A diamond car with a platinum wheel._

_hidee-hidee-hidee-hidee-hidee-hidee-hi!_

_hodee-hodee-hodee-hodee-hodee-hodee-ho!_

_scoodley-woo-scoodley-woo-scoodley-woodley-woodley-woo!_

_zit-dit-dit-dit-dittle-but-dut-duttleoo-skit-dit-skittle-but-dit-zoy!_

_Now, he gave her his townhouse and his racing horses, Each meal she ate was a dozen courses; She had a million dollars worth of nickels and dimes, She sat around and counted them all a billion times._

_Hi-de-hi-de-hi-di-hi whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh Hooty hooty hoo! Hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-hi!_  
_Poor Min, poor Min, poor Min._

Maria bowed to the audience and turned to Elwood as she handed him the microphone "That is the last you will hear me sing solo for the night." The audience booed a little bit "No no no,I wont hear it! Besides, this bis/b The Blues brothers Rythm and Blues revue. So Elwood, it's your turn again to shine."

"Thank you." he said to her as he got the mike and she went back to her position onstage.

The slow music began and Elwood sang.

_On December the 6th 1953,I was doing time for armed robbery 'Bout four in the morning. I was sleepin' in my cell. I heard a whistle blow & I heard somebody yell_

Maria, Murph and Jake were the back vocalists as they sang the chorus and still continued to move their hips to the rythm

_There's a riot goin' on, There's a riot goin' on, There's a riot goin' on Up in cell block number nine..._

_The warden said "Come out with your hands up in the air. If you don't stop this riot; you're all gonna get the chair"_  
_Scarface Jones said, "It's too late to quit and pass the dynamite, Dont you give me any shit"_

_There's a riot goin' on, There's a riot goin' on, There's a riot goin' on Up in cell block number nine..._

_The 47th hour, The tear gas got our men Crawled in our cells but every now and then..._

_There's a riot goin' on, There's a riot goin' on, There's a riot goin' on Up in cell block number nine..._

The crowd cheered and Jake said into the mike "Everybody hang on, we'll be back!"

The band left the stage, to start their break.

"Alright guys" Jake said to the band "Up next is the couples dance and then afterwards the bride and grooms first dance together. After that it's..."

"We know, we know!" Mr fabulous said impatently "Just shut up, chill and enjoy the free food, cake and drinks."

"Alright" Jake said as he spotted a pretty bridesmaid walk by him. "Um..I gotta go and...do things..."

"Yeah...her" Maria mumbled to Elwood.

He snickered. "I wont doubt that"

* * *

As the night progressed, Maria got in line as they were handing out the slices of wedding cake, after the best man gave a toast and the birde and groom got their slices. As she waited, she heard someone in back of her talk about her.

"The band for tonight is pretty good."

"The band's alright, but I bet that chick is only in the band because she's banging one of the Blues Brothers."

Anger rose inside her and she fought the temptation to tell the guy off.

"Well, I don't blame him. I'd do her as well."

_That's it_!

"Who the hell are you to talk about me like that?" she yelled at the guy behind her. "Do you think that's how I get a gig? Newsflash dude, I'm not a slut like the women you proabaly like"

The guy got quiet and didnt respond, looking like he regretted talking about her. Elwood and jake snickered at her retort.

"I'm in the band because they have recognized my talent." she said normally, trying to calm down. "As for you wanting to do me, it's not gonna happen. Just because you probably havent had any action lately doesnt mean you can talk about me like that, so shove off, asshole""

She threw wine in his face and walked off, happily chewing on the delicious vanilla cake and feeling proud of herself. Elwood and Jake caught up to her at a small table and sat down.

"Nice comeback!" Elwood told her

She smiled at him "Well, I cant let him talk about me like that. I wont tolerate it."

"I'm glad. Most women I know would let guys talk about them like that. It's nice to know someone who'll stand up for herself"

"And I'm glad you treat me with respect and dont see me like an easy whore" she told him. "You too, Jake, Since I know the only women you talk to besides me are easy whores."

He opened his mouth to object but then he closed it and shrugged.

"Yeah thats true"

* * *

Later on, Jake and the rest of the band went onstage to tune up and prepare for more sets. Elwood was sitting at the table alone, practicing his blues harp while waiting for Maria and their drinks. Maria got the bottles of champagne and made her way to the table until she was stopped by two men. One dark haired with blue eyes, and one blond hair and green eyes

"That was awesome the way you told Rick off." the blue eyed guy said

"Rick?" Maria asked, comfused

"That guy that said those things about you." The other guy said

"Oh. Uh..thanks" she replied in monotone as she continued walking

"You know uh...up next is a ladies choise dance." The Blond guy told her

"So?"

"So uh...wanna ask either of us to dance?"

Maria gave a hollow laugh "If your asking me to ask you then i'm not really asking you to dance arent i?"

"Uh..."

She snickered at their confusion. _idiots..._

Meanwhile, Jake talked into the mike, adressing the guests

"Alright people up next is the ladies choice dance. Ladies, if theres that special guy...or girl whatever in your life, drag both of your asses to the dance floor!"

The two guys looked eager for her to ask them.

_Poor dudes. They seem nice, but there's only one guy in this place whom I'd be with._

She walked past the eager men and approached Elwood. Many people had also began making their way to the dance floor

"Elwood?"

He looked up at her and she held out her hand for him to take.

"May I have this dance?"

He smiled and took her hand "Of course"

The couple walked towards the dance floor as Murph began the piano riff. Soon afterwards, the couples began dancing and Jake began singing

_I've been trying to get to you for a long time, Cause constantly you've been on my mind I was thinking 'bout a short cut that I could takeBut I found I made a mistake I was wrong_

Elwood sang in his deep voice that drived Maria crazy, and the voice that even suprised some of the guests around them.

_It took too long. I got caught in a rush hour Fellows started to shower, you with love and affection_

_Now you won't look at my direction On the expressway to your heart That expressway that's the best way_

_At five o'clock it's much too crowded,Too crowded Much too crowded,Too crowded Much too crowded ,Too crowded Too crowded for me Couldn't get through to you baby Oh, it's too crowded_

"Wow, It's deja vu all over again" Maria said as she and her dance partner continued dancing.

"Uh huh" Elwood agreed with a small smile.

_Well there're too many in back of me and they're all tryin' to get in front of me I was thinking I saw a road up ahead but I saw a stoplight instead I was wrong_

_It took too long. I got caught in a rush hour Fellows started to shower, you with love and affection_

_Now you won't look at my direction On the expressway to your heart That expressway that's the best way_

On the saxophone solo, the two guys who wanted Maria to ask them to dance were watching Elwood with jealousy. He glanced at them for a bit, but he didnt care what they thought. He was following Jake's best adivce

_Prove that your'e better for her than them_

Besides, he was having a good time with her and no one was gonna stop him.

_I was wrong_

Elwood held on to Maria as he dipped her low and sang

_It took too long. I got caught in a rush hour Fellows started to shower, you with love and affection_

Maria felt like melting at the sound of his voice, but he lifted her up and she began singing along with jake.

_Now you won't look at my direction On the expressway to your heart That expressway that's the best way_

_At five o'clock it's much too crowded,Too crowded Much too crowded,Too crowded Much too crowded ,Too crowded Too crowded for me Couldn't get through to you baby Oh, it's too crowded Oh, oh, oh, much too crowded Oh, oh, oh, much too crowded_

The song ended and the music trailed off to a slow paced rythm. Elwood put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both slow danced to the music.

_When the night has come and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid, Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me._

"I havent danced like this since high school" Elwood said

Maria laughed a bit "Yeah me neither, but I'm glad I'm here with you intstead of someone else." she added sincerely

Elwood replied just as sincerely "I'm glad you're here with me as well. There is no one in the world whom I'd rather have than you both as a dance partner and a girlfriend"

She smiled, closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder as she got closer to him.

"That is so sweet."

_Those feelings are rising again..._ Elwood and Maria thought to themselves simultaniously.

_if the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall and the mountains should crumble to the sea I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Elwood held her tight, not wanting to let go with one hand and began gently running his other hand trough her hair. He had never felt so happy and comfortable in his life before he had met her and The feeling of her slender body close to his was overwhelming for him.

_I'm not alone anymore. I dont feel unloved_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

He had an epiphany as he continued having her in his arms. He was by himself with her and Jake couldnt dictate what he was feeling, so this time, he felt certain.

He officially knew that he, Elwood Jake Blues, was in love with Maria Esparanza Valens.

Maria meanwhile, felt as joyous as her dance partner. She loved the way he was holding her so tenderly.

_I really do wish I could know what I did to deserve him...he's so remarkable and a good soul..._

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

Just like Elwood, Maria's emptiness in her heart was now filled. She too didn't feel alone and unloved anymore.

_I am certain...that... I'm truly in love with him...Elwood Blues_ she thought dreamily. _Wow...I'm actually in love...It feels so good to love and be loved again!_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

"M..Maria?" Elwood asked

"Yes?" she responded quietly, looking directly at him with her dark dreamy looking eyes of hers.

"I...lov-"

"Hey Elwood! Get your skinny ass onstage, its the bride and grooms turn to dance now!"

Elwood felt a jolt of irritation at Jake's inturruption.

_Goddammit Jake!_

The couple had no idea the song already ended and they were the only ones left on the dance floor. Maria chuckled and kissed him softly, leaving the lipstick color on his lips.

"Thanks for the dance" She said with a small blush on her cheeks. "You can tell me what you need to say later. Now go and make peoples hearts melt" _like you do to mine..._

"Ok"Elwood sighed, feeling dispointed he couldnt finish his sentence to her.

He walked upstage and Jake left to backstage

_Well, I guess it is better that I tell her after the gig. I hope the lyrics to this song would give her a hint of how I feel_

The bride and groom arrived on the dance floor, Lou & Matt played their instruments and Elwood began singing

_Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine?_  
_My darling dear, Love you all the time I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

His thoughts trailed to the time where he and Maria were singing along to this song when they were alone in the bluesmobile...

_Earth angel, earth angel, The one I adore Love you forever and ever more I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

Maria's attention was focused on her boyfriend only, as she watched him sing their fvorite song from the Temptations and wishing he was singing to her.

_I fell for you and I knew the vision of your loves-loveliness I hoped and I pray that someday I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness_

_Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine My darling dear, love you all the time I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you,_

Although Maria couldnt notice because of his shades, Elwood looked at her, as if he was serenading her. And her only.

_I fell for you and I knew the vision of your loves-loveliness I hope and pray that someday that I'll be the vision, the vision of your happiness Whoah oh oh..._

_Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine My darling dear, love you all the time I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

The song ended and as the audience cheered, Elwood sighed and walked offstage, while Jake went in the opposite direction

_I hope she gets the hint..._

**AN: Ah true love...**

**If this chapter didn't make you squeal like a fangirl or make you fall for Elwood Idk what will...**

**I had to include Minnie the Moocher. I just had to! I love that song too much to not let it in the story.**

**For 'Stand By Me', I was sorta listening to the John Lennon version, cuz its my favorite version of it...**

**When I was typing the Earth Angel part, I was actually watching Family Guy where they made fun of Back to the Future and the song was playing :p**

**I just felt like I should make that point...**


	31. Special Just For You

**AN: I couldnt come up with a better title name. Heres the continuation of the wedding recpetion gig. Elwood had just finshed pouring his heart out to maria as he sang Earth Angel almost directly at her...**

After Earth angel ended, Maria felt so much glee within her that she saw Elwood sing thier favorite Tempations song so beautifully, but she also felt concerned.

_Is this what being in love feels like?_ she thought to herself

She loved the way it felt but was also terrified and insecure because of it.

_Should I tell him? What if I scare him away? What if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want my heart broken..._

* * *

Meanwhile backstage, Elwood's mind was still running about the song he had just performed and how he hoped his lovely guitarist would get the hint.

_Jake was right all along as much as I dont want to admit it._

"Hey man, that was a good performance out there."

Elwood's thoughts were paused as he turned and saw Jake next to him.

"Thanks."

Jake then noticed something on Elwood's lips and he started laughing "Look man, if you wanna experiment with makeup, let me know ahead of time so I can have time to come up with jokes."

"What?" Elwood asked, wondering why he said that.

"Why do you have that on anyway? Maybe to try to look good? Or...myabe it's maybelline" jake teased

"What are you talking about?" Elwood asked impatently

He got out his harmonica and looked at his reflection. The lipstick mark that Maria made, and that he didnt know she made, was still on his lips. He blushed in embarassment and wiped the lipstick off with his sleeve.

"So I take it she's a good kisser?" Jake asked him

"I'm not telling you." Elwood replied, rudely

"That means 'Yes'. I can tell." Jake replied smugly

"Look, let's just continue on with the gig, ok?" Elwood asked impatiently "We have a few more sets to go"

Maria arrived back onstage as she got her guitar ready. "Ok so you guys ready?"

"Yeah" Jake replied as he prepared his mike

"By the way, your performance was incredible" Maira told Elwood with a dashing smile "I loved it."

He smiled his half smile at her and turned red a bit "Thanks."

"Next time you kiss him, make sure you dont leave your mark on him" Jake told her "Literally"

"I didnt leave that mark on purpose!" she argued.

"Yeah right"

She rolled her eyes and Jake spoke into the mike adressing the audience once the brothers arrived onstage "Ok we're back and ready to bring more of the blues to you!"

The guests cheered.

"Ok this songs by Delbert McClinton. It's called "B Movie Boxcar Blues"

Matt Murphy began playing a continous guitar riff for a bit until Maria entered her guitar riff that went together well with Matt's. She shook her head slowly to the catchy rythm of the song once the whole band joined in and Jake sang

_Caught a ride into South Dakota, with two girls in a light blue Desoto._  
_One's name was Jane, the other was plain, But they both had racing motors._

_Next I caught a ride with a gamblers wife; She had a brand new laid down Rambler._  
_She stopped outside of town, laid the rambler down, said she sure could dig it if I rode her._

Elwood joined in into the chorus and sang the duet with his brother.

_Doing my best to get back to you, ain't nothing' I'd rather do._  
_Look for me Sunday,Gonna be there, honey, With something special just for you._

Elwood repeated the last four words in his deep voice.  
_Special just for you..._

After a few cheers from the female fans, he started with his harmonica solo until Jake sang again.

_At a truck stop for toothpick and water, caught a ride with a fruit picker's daughter._  
_I drove her through the night, while the fruit got ripe, she gave me all I could eat for a quarter._

_Next I hopped a train with a hobo woman, said she was from Texas too._  
_The way she did, what she did, what she did, what she did to me, made me think of you._  
_Yeah honey made me think of you._

_Doing my best to get back to you, ain't nothing I'd rather do,_  
_Look for me Sunday, Hope I'll be there, honey With something special just for you, Special just for you..._  
_Yeah a little something special just for you..._

Matt continued with the guitar riff as Maria played hers differently. The whole band came in and soon, Elwood's harmonica joined in as Jake danced around the stage to the music. After the ending note, the guests cheered.

"This next one I wanna dedicate to my brother Elwood." Jake said into the mike.

Elwood raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me rephrase that, I dedicate this one to my brother...and his girlfriend."

Maria too raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"Sorry ladies, he's taken... but I'm not" he added slyly with a raised eyebrow.

Maria rolled her eyes again _Jake, please don't screw this up for us with your stupid humor! We need that 5 grand!_

"This next one's called 'Gimme Some Lovin'. I dedicate this one to my brother and his girlfriend because I want her to give him some lovin if you know what I mean." Jake added as he wiggled his eyebrows comically.

The younger Blues Brother and Maria blushed immencely and closed thier eyes as the audience laughed and wolf whistled. They couldn't beleive Jake actually said that.

Elwood mumbled in Maria's ear "I swear that was his idea. I had nothing to do with what he just said"

"I know" she mumbled back "I trust you"

"Just ignore it." he told her "He's just being himself by joking around."

She knew Jake was kidding around, but the situation wasn't as funny as he thought it was. She merely nodded and went to her spot next to Don.

"1.2. 1234" Murph called out, while snickering at Jake's retort.

Maria tried to ignore her annoyance with Jake as she played the starting riff and the whole band joined in

_Well at least we can finish this song without having bottles thrown at us or the lights shutting off on us._ She thought as she remembered the last time they tried to perform this song.  
_Hey!_

_Well my temperature's rising and my feet on the floor. Twenty people rockin' and there wanna go more Let me in baby, I don't know what you've got but you'd better take it easy, this place is hot._

_So glad we made it So glad we made it You gotta_

_Gimme some lovin' Gimme some lovin' Gimme some lovin' Gimme gimme some lovin'_  
_Gimme some lovin'_  
_Everyday Hey hey_

_Hey!_

_Well I feel so good, everything is sellin' high You'd better take it ease cause the place is on fire It's been a hard day and I don't know what to do wait a minute baby it can happen to you And I'm_

_So glad we made it So glad we made it You gotta_

_Gimme some lovin' Gimme some lovin' Gimme some lovin' Gimme gimme some lovin'_  
_Gimme some lovin'_  
_Everyday Hey hey_

_Hey!_

_Well I feel so good everybody's gettin' high better take it easy cause' the place is on fire Been a hard day nothin' went too good Now I'm gonna relax, I think everybody should_

_So glad we made it So glad we made it You gotta_

_Gimme some lovin'Gimme some lovin'Gimme some lovin'_  
_Gimme some lovin'Gimmi some lovin'_

* * *

After the song ended, Maria stormed to Jake. She couldn't hide her opinion anymore.

"I have a bone to pick with you." She growled in his ear.

"What?" he asked innocently. He looked at the audience and sopke into the mike "Hold on people, I'm getting word of some technical difficulties so I'll be back in a bit"

She glared at him and took him backstage away from the mikes so they wont be heard.

"I'd gratefully appriciate it if you didnt announce what you want me to do to Elwood to a complete group of strangers!" she hissed angrily

"Take a joke, Six Strings. I'm just trying to lighten up this gig." Jake replied sarcastically "You should know me well enough by now to know when I'm joking."

"But ever since we've been in this city, you've been wanting Elwood and I to screw, and frankly it's getting annoying!"

Jake cocked an eyebrow at her defensiveness. She normally wouldve rolled her eyes and continued with whatever she was doing whenever he would joke about them, so he sensed something was wrong. Just by looking at her dark eyes, He could see anger and embarrassment but he could also see worry.

"You're scared." he told her. "I may not be the smart one in the group Six Strings, but I can sence that you're scared. You're always pissed off when you're scared or insecure about something."

Maria's eyes remainded hardened for a few seconds until they softened and she sighed defeated, knowing that he was right and feeling guilty for underestimating him.

"Are you...scared of intimacy with him?" Jake asked

"It's more than that." she replied sadly "Jake...I'm in love with your brother."

Jake bursted out laughing "Holy shit, really?"

"Why would I lie about that?" she added defensively and irritated "You're the first person I've told."

He calmed down and saw that she was serious. He cleared his throat as she continued.

"I'm scared because I love him and...I won't know how to express it physically because...I don't know how."

"So...you're a virgin?" Jake asked with all seriousness.

She nodded sadly and closed her eyes, fearing the worst "Don't laugh. Please. And Don't tell anyone else, especially Elwood. I'd rather tell him myself when the time is right."

Jake sighed, a bit suprised by her declaration

"I can see this means alot to you, so I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" she asked darkly

"Promise." Jake said sincerely "I also promise that I wont make fun of you for the rest of the evening."

Maria smiled a bit and chuckled. "Thanks man. That wasn't easy for me to admit."

"I can tell." Jake replied "Now lets go continue this gig. We're cool right?"

She smiled "Yes"

She gave him a quick hug and they both returned back onstage.

"Is everything okay?" Elwood asked jake quietly

"Yeah everythings fine. She was just a bit upset over what I said but we're cool now."

"Good."

They proceeded to their second to last number, an infamous Elvis song.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail; the prison band was there and they began to wail._  
_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing; You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing._  
_Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock!_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!_

Everyone cheered excitedly as they danced around happily and borught the place down

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone, Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone._  
_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang, the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang._  
_Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock!_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!_

_Number forty-seven said to number three: "You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."_  
_Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock!_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!_

Maria began an impressive blues solo as she, and the brothers danced similarly in a horizonal line. As they were performing, a high class looking man in a sharp dark blue tuxedo had his attention on Maria and her guitar playing. He lit a cigarette as he watched her play the solo and asked the groom next to him

"Who is that woman onstage with the Blues Brothers?"

"That's Maria Valens the lead guitarist. She's quite good isn't she?"

"Yes...she is."

"Now Pete" Dave said to him "Are you thinking about signing her on to your label?"

Pete smiled smugly and puffed on his cigarette as he watched the band

_The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone way over in the corner weepin' all alone._  
_The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square. If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."_  
_Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock!_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!_

"Maybe..."

_Dancin dancin dancin dancin to the jailhouse rock! Dancin dancin dancin dancin to the jailhouse rock! Dancin dancin dancin dancin to the jailhouse rock!_

The corwd cheered and cheered as Maria began the last song of the night

_Bright light city gonna set my soul Gonna set my soul on fire Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,So get those stakes up higher!_  
_There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there And they're all livin' devil may care and I'm just the devil with love to spare_

_So Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas!_

_This is definitely Jake's theme song_ Maria thought to herself _And the perfect song to close this gig_

_How I wish that there were more than the twenty-four hours in the day 'Cause even if there were forty moreI wouldn't sleep a minute away._  
_Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel a fortune won and lost on every deal All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel._

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas!_

_Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin' And your one armbandits crashin'_  
_All those hopes down the drain Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime Turnin' night into daytime If you see it once you'll never be the same again_

_I'm gonna keep on the run, I'm gonna have me some fun If it costs me my very last dime If I wind up broke up well, I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time I'm gonna give it everything I've got Lady luck please let the dice stay hot let me shoot a seven with every shot Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas,Viva Las Vegas Viva, Viva Las Vegas!_

After one final note, the place went crazy. Matt and Maria began with their guitar intros to "Cant Turn You Loose". Elwood retrived his briefcase and handcuffs as the brothers danced and walked offstage feeling triumphant and determined about getting the money for the orphanage.

**AN: Hooray! The gig was a success! I had to add Jailhouse Rock, I just didnt want them to perform it as theyre in prison. They deserve better than that**

**But now a least you readers know a little bit more about Maria...**

**Do you think Elwood will find out? Or that he'll be ok with it?**

**Youre gonna have to wait and see**


	32. Wonderful Tonight

**This chapters pretty long and better detailed in my opinion. This chapter will make you Elwood fangirls out there fall off of your chair and the Non Elwood fangirls...idk but you'll like it as well. Alot of good things happen so just...read on**

The band cheered in truimph backstage, happy about thier sucessful gig yet very tired from performing.

"Hold on guys" Jake told the band "The gig may be over, but we gotta get our dough in order to truly celebrate."

"What's wrong with being happy over a good gig?" Murph asked

"I'm not against it,I'm just saying because we were promised big bucks."

"Oh."

Jake, Elwood and Maria glanced at each other ,determined to get the money, and made their way towards Dave, who was chatting happily with his new wife.

"Say uh, Dave?" Jake asked

Dave turned his attention towards Jake and shook his hand happily

"Hey man, great gig! You guys were awesome!"

"Thanks" Jake replied, wanting to get to the main point "Say uh, Me, my brother and Maria were wondering about our money for tonight?"

"Ah, you're right!"

Dave fished his wallet for his checkbook "I normally wouldnt give this much to a band that I hired, but I can tell you guys have true talent, so I'm willing to go outside my price range."

"Which is normally what, if you mind me asking?" Elwood asked

"About 20 grand"

The trios' jaws dropped as Dave signed the check

_25 thousand dollars_

Maria did the calculations in her head _25 grand for Me, Elwood, Jake, Matt, Mr Fab, Don, Tom, Murph, Willie and Lou. 25 grand divided by ten is, 2,500. We have enough money for the orpahnage if we put our money together!_

Dave handed the trio the check. Jake took it and shook Dave's hand, almost in awe for the amount of money

"T..thanks" Jake stammered

"No Problem man" Dave said happily. "You guys I hope make it in the music biz."

"Yeah I hope so too" Jake replied

"Hey, i gotta get going, I gott pack for the honeymoon. Nice doing busniess with you!"

"Bye"

Dave and Christy left to their limosine and drove off into the strip to get ready for thier love-filled honeymoon. Jake, Elwood, and Maria looked at the check and looked at each other.

"Twenty five grand." Elwood said, breaking the silence with a small smile as he glanced at his brother and love.

"YEAH!" Jake cheered as he raised the check in the air.

"We did it!" Maria cheered as she hugged both brothers on the waists with both of her arms. She kissed Jake on his cheek and her boyrfirend on his lips, happily. "We're saving the orphanage!"

"I say we go and celebrate tonight!" Jake exclaimed as they trio walked off to a nearby bus station.

"I don't think we should, Jake." Elwood told him "We need to take that afternoon flight back to Chicago without a hangover tomorrow."

"And I am so not drinking with you guys again!" Maria exclaimed "I say we should cash the check at a nearby bank, divide it evenly among the band so they can get their shares. Afterwards, we divide our shares so we can each pay a certain amount that will add up evenly to five grand!"

"Where can we find a bank that's open this late?" Elwood asked

"I don't know. Maybe we can go back to the hotel and ask someone." Maria thought with a shrug.

"Let's go"

* * *

The Blues Brothers and Maria arrived from the bank with 25 grand in cash. When they arrived at the hotel the first time, Maria asked about any open banks. Luckily, there was a bank nearby that was open 24/7, so the trio quickly cashed the money and got the bills in full. They found the band in the casino and called them over.

"Here you guys go!" Jake said as he divided and distributed the money to the band. "2 thousand 500 dollars for each person."

"Seriously?" Murph asked excitedly as he counted his money "This is awesome!"

The band happily agreed as they counted thier money

"Hopefully, this can contribute to the second honeymoon my wife and I have been saving up for" Matt told the brothers. "Thanks guys"

"Actually, thank you Six Strings." Tom told Maria "Since you got us this gig."

She bowed as the band said their thanks. "No problem guys. I'll be happy to do that for you guys any day."

"We need more gigs like this." Mr Fabulous said

"Yes" Maria agreed "and hopefully, our performance here will have a postitive influence that can get us to places where we wanna go!"

"Drinks are on me!" Willie exclaimed happily

The rest of the band cheered and went to the nearest bar to celebrate.

* * *

After their celebration, Elwood and Maria headed back to thier rooms, sober.

"Hey Elwood, Six Strings!"

They turned around and found Jake with his arm wrapped around a drunk woman who looked like a bridesmaid from the wedding

"This is Candace! She's a bridesmaid from that wedding we went to!" Jake slurred, obviously drunk

"Hi." Elwood and Maria said awkardly.

"You..guys were AWESOME!" She exclaimed happily with a small hiccup.

_Drunk birds of a feather stick together_ Maria thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Elwood, I need the room tonight." jake slurred "I wanna spend my last night in Vegas in style!"

"In bed?" Maria snickered

Elwood rolled his eyes "Okay then. Maria, may I stay with you tonight?" he asked kindly

"Of course" she replied as she took his hand.

As she got a hold of his hand, he had a sudden idea of a little plan.

But he would need something from his room.

_I need that Eric Clapton record_

"I just need to get something real quick."

Elwood went into he and Jake's room, rummaged through his suitcase, got the record and hid it in his jacket. He stepped out of the room, in secret triumph.

"Ok Jake, the place is yours."

In a way, he felt happy that Jake had 'company' because he got a chance to be alone with his guitarist.

_I hope this plan works. Eric, please don't let me down_ he thought as he and Maria walked down the hallway to her suite. She unlocked the door and she and Elwood stepped inside the elaborate room.

_So, we finally have the money for the orphanage_ she thought as she got her guitar and sat on the edge of the bed as she strummed it calmly. She began thinking about what she and the band endured in order for them to get this gig and to get the money. Her thoughts trailed backwards from Camille, their arrival in Vegas, Maria crying along to the brothers' stories, them getting the gig, Elwood and Maria's first kiss, Them dressed as Bees at Garden-Land, Her first gig with them at Bob's Country Bunker, Her helping out recruiting the bandmates, to the very first day she met Jake and Elwood.

_So much has happened since then..._

At that moment, Maria realized she not only found love, but also found inner peace with her angry and sorrowful past dealing with her parents and her ex bands, and inner peace for saving the place she called home growing up.

She began strumming a particular Aerosmith melody, deep in thought, as Elwood took off his suit jacket

_Every time I look in the mirror, all these lines on my face getting clearer The past is gone. It goes by, like dusk to dawn. Isn't that the way? Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

Elwood laid on his stomach on the bed and watched her play as she sat cross legged on the bed, facing him.

_Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes I know it's everybody's sin. You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life is in books' written pages. Lived and learned from fools and from sages._  
_You know it's true._  
_All the things come back to you._

She looked up at Elwood and smiled as she sang to him

_Sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

She played a bit of the guitar solo.

_Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream until your dream comes true Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream until your dream comes through Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On_

She decided to be a bit humorous and impersonated Steven Tyler as she sang very high

_Dream On! Dream On! Dream On! AHHH-_

"Never mind, I cant sing that part" she inturrupted bluntly in her normal voice.

Elwood chuckled a bit and she finished the song

_Sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_  
_Sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

Elwood applauded a bit and spoke up "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Um...Why do you sing to me?"

She looked up at him, her dark eyes looking a bit hurt "Because I like singing to you." she added with a blink of her long lashes "Don't you like it?"

"Oh, of course! I love it!" he exclaimed as he looked up at her, still on his stomach "I ask because...no woman I've been with has sang to me before" he added with a small, shy smile "And...I never really paid attention to that fact until I met you."

_Aww!_

She smiled at him, feeling better on why he asked her that question.

"I think women should do at least some serenading." She told him "It's romantic, and it makes things different, ya' know?"

"Yeah" he agreed. "Speaking of serenading, there's this song I listened to today by Eric Clapton that I like."

"Which one is it?" she asked

"I think it's this one..." Elwood said as he got the record from his jacket pocket.

He went up to the record player and put on the record. The first song was "Bell Bottom Blues"

"Oh wait, it's not this one." he said

She chuckled a bit and put up her guitar. As she put it in her case, she looked outside the balcony window at the illuminated city. Many of Vegas' hotels such as Excalibur, The Luxor, The Venician were all beautifully lit and she gazed at them in awe. She opened the sliding door and leaned forward a bit, still gazing at the scenery. Elwood came from behind and stood next to her and also looked out into the city.

"It was fun being here."

"I hope we'll be able to come back in the future." she said

"When we're rich and famous, we can come here anytime we want."

"I hope so" she replied with a small smile "I really want to come back to this place. Despite the hookers, gambling and drunk people, this is actually a beautiful city"

"Yeah it is." Elwood agreed "I would like to get out of Calumet City and move to a city like this."

"Maybe to Chicago?" she asked

"Yeah maybe. You and Jake can move in with me and we'll share a big house."

"I'd love that" she said, facing him

He smiled shyly at her, until he noticed the very song he wanted to play for her was playing on the record player.

"Here's the song I was talking about" he told her.

"Oh, this song's beautiful." she said dreamily "I've always loved it."

_Yes! The plan's gonna work!_ Elwood thought in sercet triumph

His plan was to sing to her one on one so he can truly admit his feelings towards her and he could hopefully, have a positive response in return.

He began singing along with the record.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._  
_She puts on her make-up_

He gently stroked her hair lovingly

_and brushes her long black hair_

Maria blushed as she watched Elwood sing and felt his hand through her hair. _ Eric doesnt' say long black hair; he says blond_ she thought shyly _He's singing to me_

_and then she asks me, "Do I look all right? "__And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight._"

Maria felt like melting butter,as she listend to him sing, but she remained calm and led Elwood inside the room as she shut the sliding door

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

He held her hand gently with a shy smile.

_this beautiful lady that's walking around with me._  
_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

She chuckled at how cute he seemed to her, until he gently cupped her face in his hands and looked directly at her. She realized he wasn't just singing to her to make her smile; he was singing to her because he truly felt what the song was saying.

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes._

She smiled peacefully and leaned her head forward, thier noses and foreheads touching

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Both of their pulses sped up excitedly as Elwood said those words. He finally admitted to her that he loved her, and Maira couldn't be happier. Her eyes began to get glassy a bit, but she held them back and let Elwood finish the song

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._  
_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight._"

"That was beautiful" Maria managed to say to him after he finshed.

"I didn't know how else to tell you that...I loved you and...I hoped that song would've helped." he admitted to her

"It did." she said with a chuckle. "Oh Elwood..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever received.

"I love you too" she said seductively

He held her tightly around her waist and kissed back, feeling like he was on cloud nine, just like the time they had their first kiss.  
only stronger.

After a few passionate seconds, his hand trailed upwards from her waist and towards the dress' zipper, fighting the tepmtation to zip it down.

_Should I? Or should I not?_

No woman had made him feel like this good in a long time. He wanted to express his love phycically since he already expressed it through words, but he didn't want to offend her if she wasn't up for it. In the end, his fingers got a hold of the zipper and he began pulling it down gently. Her dress became loose and soon, it was around her ankles exposing her black strapless bra and panties. Maria, felt the dress go down and stopped kissing him.

"Hold on" she said, knowing where his actions are gonna lead to and feeling nervous about it "before we go any further, there's a something I need to get off my chest first."

"Ok" he replied, once he saw how serious she was.

_Damn, maybe that was a bad idea_

"I..uh...don't know if I can do this"

"Well uh..." Elwood began "If you dont want to, I'll be alright with it. I won't force you."

"No, I do want to, but...I dont know if i can because...I've never done this before."

"Really?"

she nodded sadly

"I promised myself I would save myself for the person I love and...I never loved anyone" she added with a nervous chuckle "People have called me a prude because of that"

"Youre not a prude." Elwood told her honestly "You just weren't ready to make a big sacrifice like that. You can't force yourself to be ready for that. You have to be comfortable with it first on your own."

"I dont know how guys would normally react to that, so I was nervous about telling you that." she admitted

"You didn't need to be." he said kindly "I'm not angry about that at all. I actually applaud you, because not alot of women can admit that and keep thier virginity."

She sighed and kissed him again "Thank you for being so understanding"

"Of course" he said with a small smile.

She continued kissing him and aimed for his tie, showing Elwood she had a newfound confedence about her decision to sacrifice her virginity. Elwood raised an eyebrow, a bit suprised by what she was doing, especially since she did the same thing in his dream about her.

_Talk about Deja Vu..._

He of course, wouldn't admit that outloud, but that doesnt mean he couldn't enjoy it since it was happening to him in reality. His tie became undone and she aimed for his shirt buttons.

_Thank god this won't end like my dream_ he thought as his last shirt button was undone.

Maria noticed the shirtless Elwood in front of her and smiled slyly at his slender body, especially at his six pack. She felt them gently with her smooth hand, seducing him even more than he already was. He then realized that she was making a sacrifice to him that meant alot to her...so he felt like he should do the same...

"Uh...M..Maria?" he managed to say as he noticed she was aiming for his belt buckle

"Yes?"

"I...need to...get something off my chest as well"

"What is it?" she asked

"I too made a promise to myself about something. It may sound ridiculous, but...I know you'll understand."

"Understand what?" she asked curiously

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously "What if I were to tell you...that there's something about a certain part of my body that ...you may not be used to, would you be ok with it?"

"Well..." she began with a shrug "Sure. I'm not with you for your body, so I dont see why not."

His heart raced in anxiety as he lowered his head and prepared to do something that he has never done before.

To show a woman he loved the face behind the shades.

His fingers reached for his shades and he slowly slid them from his temples. He looked up at her nervously with clear non shaded eyes. Maria gasped a bit, suprised she was seeing his full face for the first time since they have known each other.

She noticed Elwood looked completely different without the shades; but in a really good way. He was really handsome and he had stunning eyes and as she looked closely at them, she noticed they were different colors. The right eye was green and the left one was brown.

"Oh wow..." she said quietly in awe.

"I've never liked the way my eyes were. I felt like a freak so thats why I never showed my eyes to anyone, especially women." Elwood admitted sadly

She felt bad for him, because she knew not everyone would share her opinion about how his eyes looked. "You know what though? You dont need to worry about them anymore because I like them" she said sympathetically "Green and Brown were always my favorite eye colors."

"They were?" he asked, feeling hopeful and happier

"Yes." she said "I don't see anything wrong with having two different colored eyes. I think it's unique and I like that. Besides..."

She kissed him on his cheek.

"It's nice to see what you really look like, especially since you're handsome and you're eyes are gorgeous." she said seductively in his ear

_Well_ Elwood thought slyly as her lips trailed to his neck, where he liked it. _She took that better than I thought..._

He closed his eyes and let her kiss him as she aimed once more for his belt buckle which was good for him since he felt his pants get just a bit tighter, much to Maria's amusement. The two young lovers then aimed for their king sized bed, and got under the covers. Elwood kissed her slender stomach and began to get lower and lower...As he did that, he thought about what he said whenever he and Jake would perform "Everybody Needs Somebody To Love"

_When you do find that somebody, Hold that woman, hold that man Love him, please him, squeeze her, please her,_  
_Hold, squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love Signify your feelings with every gentle caress Because it's so important to have that special somebody to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please_

He took those words to heart as the loving couple continued their hotel bliss throughout the rest of the night.

**AN: You know when I was typing this whole thing out, I thought to myself "I hope this isnt too explicit. This isn't supposed to be X rated" Well...that thought can kiss my ass because it came out AWESOME! So stick that in a juice box and Suck it! I'm glad it came out calmer than those 'lemon' chapters love stories usually have. I will NOT write those. This was already romantic and deatiled enough, I dont wanna turn it into a porno.**

**I must admit though, when I was typing this chapter, I wasnt listening to any romantic love song for inspiration. I was mainly listeining to "Love in an Elevator" by Aerosmith.**

**God, I am such a perv...(facepalms)**

**Anyway, Now do you see why I took forever with this chapter? I had to get it just right and go beyond my limitations just so the love between those musicians can be realistic...**

**You're welcome...haha**

**I just hope the ending didnt seem rushed.**

**BTW: I wanna thanks to my friend Devin who let me borrow her idea of Elwood having abs. When she told me that I thought "oh crap, I so gotta use that idea"**

**I thought it would make things just a bit hotter for the story and for Elwood...giggity.**


	33. Don't Ever Say Goodbye

During the middle of the night, Maria fluttered her eyes open and saw Elwood, still without the shades, sleeping peacefully and with his arms around her still. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She felt so happy and joyous about what she had experienced.

_Wow...I'm not a virgin anymore..._

She kept her promise to herself that she would save herslef for the person she loved and that's what she did exaclty and she felt no regrets. Elwood stirred gently and opened his eyes because of a dream he had. Maria noticed his green and brown eyes ans smiled at thier beauty.

"It's so nice to see them" she said quietly "Theyre as pretty as the moon"

"As are you" he replied just as quietly

He leaned and kissed her tenderly. He definately didnt want this to be a one night stand with her. Both he and his love cherished their moment...

Until the alarm went off.

Both of their eyes snapped open and they groaned in dispointment. Maria looked at the clock and it read 4:30

"I dont wanna get up." she complained. "We didn't even sleep that much!"

"We have to." Elwood said "We need to get to Chicago to drop off that money."

"I know...I just wish they didnt have to open so early in the morning!"

After a few seconds of laziness, Elwood and Maria finally got up from the bed and got dressed so they could pick up Jake. They got thier suitcases and walked down the hallway, still feeling like zombies for not getting enough sleep. The couple finally arrived at Jakes door and found Candace the bridesmaid sneaking out of the room. She looked up and spotted them.

"Oh uh...hi." she said awkardly

"Hi." they said in unison awkwardly as well.

She quickly got her shoes on and departed down the hall. Elwood went inside the hotel room and found Jake sprawled on the bed, still in his boxers.

"Oh god!" Maria exclaimed while she rolled her eyes from the sight.

"Jake...Jake!" Elwood called out while shaking him.

"Whuh?" he muffled

"We gotta go!" Maria said with a yawn

Jake groggily got up. He too looked like he didnt get any sleep. The couple knew why, but they didnt want to tell Jake that they didnt get much sleep either. After they got their stuff together, They walked sleepily down the hall, hailed a taxi and went to the Las Vegas airport.

"Hey Six strings" Jake said with a yawn "I noticed that you've been walking funny."

"I'm sorta sore" she said "I guess it was because of last night"

Elwood blushed embarrassingly, knowing full well what Maria was talking about. Jake, thankfully thought otherwise.

"Well, we did have one hell of a gig yesterday. I can see why you're sore and tired. I'm feeling sore too, but only because that Candace chick really did know how to move in those sheets"

"Too much Jake" she said in monotone.

* * *

They arrived at the airport and made their way to their terminal.

"Does the band know we're leaving?" maria sked

"Yeah they know, theyre just arriving earlier"

They quickly arrived in thier airplane and flew the 4 hour flight back to Chicago to pick up the Bluesmobile. They arrived in Chicago, where they called a taxi to pick up the bluesmobile at the car garage. Once the bluesmobile was picked up, the thre musicians sped off downtown to the Cooks county office. Elwood looked at his watch "8:45"

"15 more minutes until it opens" he said outloud to his brother and girlfriend.

"We should be there on time!" Maria said

They finally arrived at the building and sped inside, desperately looking for the office until Maria found a map.

"Here, it's on the fourth floor!"

They quickly found an elevator and pressed the button to go to the top and went inside. Once the evlevator lifted them up, Maria felt a calming sence of accomplishement.

iThank god, we're almost done paying off those taxes/i

As Elwood looked in front of him, wating for the elevator to stop, he felt Maria's hand in his and her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her and smiled gently. Jake also noticed and snickered quietly.

_bing_

The elevator door opened and the trio quickly jolted out to the tax office. They ran and ran until they found the specific office and burst through the door. A man about in his late thirites with huge glasses glanced up at them.

"May I help you?" he asked, curious about the pretty woman and the two suit-clad men.

"This is where you pay taxes right?" Jake asked

"Yeah"

Elwood fished his suitcase for the 5 grand and handed it to him "This is for the St Helen's of The Blessed Shoud Orphanage in Callumet City Illinois"

"Five grand. It's all there man" Maria said with a small smile of accomplishment.

The taxman got the 5 grand, made a few calucations and finally wrote the recite and handed it to Elwood.

"Here's your reciete and now the Orphanage's taxes are paid in full." he said

"Thank you sir" Elwood replied politely "Have a good day"

The trio left quietly and once they arrived back at the elevator, They cheered happily and loudly in triumph.

"We finally got that of our shoulders!" Jake cheered "Let's go back to tell the Penguin and rub it in her old face!"

Maria laughed and hugged both brothers.

"This has been an interesting ride, hanst it?" she asked

"Oh yeah" Elwood agreed "Alot fo unexpected things happened, but it was for the best" he added with a smile.

* * *

The Brothers and Maria hopped in the blues-mobile and drove off to Callumet City to confront Sister Mary, to prove they have made thier move towards redemption. They parked the dodge on the curb and spotted some movers reposessing some items.

"Gentlemen" Jake began confedently "I'm afriad your services are no longer needed."

He got the reciete from Elwood and showed it to them. The movers looked at it and then looked at each toher. They shrugged and began putting their stuff back into the building. The trio smiled smugly as they stepped into the orphanage and went up the familiar creaky steps to Sister Mary's office. Elwood knocked three times.

"Who is it?"

"Jake, Elwood and Maria" he responded

After a few moments of silence, Sister Mary opened the door with an angry look on her face.

"Don't you remember what I told you three?" she asked

"We know Sister" Maria said "Thats why we brought you this..."

Jake showed her the reciet and she looked at it with squinted eyes behind her specs. Once she read the amount and what the money was used for, she looked up at them wide eyed, in bewilderment.

"You mean...you...?"

They nodded proudly and for the first time since they could remember, Sister Mary smiled and cheered for joy.

"Thank you, you three! I underestimated you entirely!" she exclaimed happily "I guess you three do have concences."

"Jake still needs to work on his." maria joked

"Hey!" he protested

Sister Mary scuttled her way past them and cried out to the other nuns

"Sisters! We are saved!"

The other nuns cheered and spoke happily while Jake, Elwood and Maria heard some kids cheer as well. They looked up and smiled at each other, in triumph over not losing their childhood home. After many cheers and compliments from the children, Curtis and the nuns, the brothers and Maria left.

"So...what do we do now?" Maria asked once they left the orphangae "Music-wise?"

"well we could scope around town to look for for gigs..." Jake began

"Let's go check downtown" Elwood said

* * *

The brothers and Maria went to many different venues for thier gigs until they heard a voice.

"Hey, aren't you Maria Valens?"

She stopped in her tracks and riased an eyebrow in confusion. She turned slowly and found a man dressed professionally like if he was an agent

"Yeah thats me."

"I'm Pete Rossenburg. I've been looking for you guys everytwhere! Dave wasn't so specific about where you would be."

"Dave? As in..newlywed Dave?" jake asked

"Yeah! He's a buddy of mine!" Pete said "I was at his wedding and I saw you guys perform. You guys were incrdeible espcially you maria. You really know how to use that guitar."

"Thanks"

"I asked Dave where you guys would be because... I want to sign you to our label and tour around the states."

Her eyes grew wide in surpise "Me?"

"Yeah! I have great connections and I can get you the best gigs of your life!"

"That's..amazing! So, what about Jake and Elwood?" she asked excitedly

He frowned a bit "Im sorry, but this label is only for rock N roll, not the blues"

Her eyes darkened

"Thats bullshit!" she argued "If you're signing me up, then sign them and the rest of the band up!"

Jake and Elwood looked alarmed with what she had said.

"Uh, can we talk to you in private please?" Jake asked her as he scooted away from Pete awkwardly.

"You dont have to do this for us." Elwood said once Pete was away from them.

"No, I want to! You guys have potential as much as I do and I am not gonna continue with my music life without you guys!"

"But this is a good opportunity for you!"

"And I wanna share it with you! Is that such a crime?"

"You shared an important moment with us already! Now its time for you to have your own moment"

"So thats how its gonna be?" she exclaimed angrily at Elwood "this is how its gonna end? 'Thanks for playing guitar for us and helping us save the orphanage, now scram?'"

"We do appriciate what you did with us, but we're not telling you like that!" Elwood argued "I want the best for you, even if it means leaving the band! I'm willing to let you go, just to see you happy!"

He sounded hurt, but he was being truthful. He did want her to suceed, even if it meant sacrificing her spot in the band.

"And I know you want this. I can see it in your eyes" he told her quietly

Maria sighed sadly, holding back tears.

_Elwood's right._

"I do want this...but I love you guys"

Jake hugged her gently, which felt a bit weird for him to do "I know...but hell, when we have our turn at fame, we can tour together!"

She smiled sadly at him and began to get glassy eyes when she looked at Elwood. The very first man she had ever fallen in love with.

"Don't be sad" he comforted as he held her tightly "Everythings gonna be okay. You'll be happy and we can still keep in touch when you tour. I'll be waiting when you come back"

He gave her a gentle kiss, trying not to show he was as heartbroken as she was. She closed her eyes and approached Pete.

"Ok" she said sadly "Where do I sign?"

She looked and signed the paper at the bottom, officially signing her way out of The Blues Brothers band, and onto her solo career.

* * *

A week later, after her arrangements had been made and after she said goodbye to the band, Maria made her way through the airport terminals with her carryons in one hand. jake and Elwood escorted her to her gate number until her gate was called for boarding. She looked at the brothers sadly and got up from her seat.

"Well...I guess thats me"

"Bye" Jake said quietly.

She gave him a big, tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was gonna miss that kiss and her company. He had grown to love her like a sister, despite his doubts about her from when they had first met. Maria let go and focused on her true love. Elwood took off his shades and revealed his sad-looking eyes to her. The eyes he had hidden from her until the previous night. The tears began to flow down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly and he embraced her. He gave her a passionate kiss...

FINAL CALL FOR GATE B6!

She stopped the kiss and Elwood bit his bottom lip gently, still wanting to kiss her longer.

"Bye Elwood." she said quietly "I love you"

"Love you too"

She turned and made her way into the terminal and boarded inside the plane. Jake sighed a bit

"Alright man." he told Elwood "Let's g-"

He stopped once he saw Elwood stare outside the window. He stared outside until he saw Maria's plane fly away out of sight. Jake watched him with pity. He knew his brother truly loved that woman and he felt really bad for him. Elwood put on his shades and faced jake.

"Ok" Elwood said in monotone, concealing his feelings "Let's go"

**AN:This isnt the end of the sotry, just so we're clear ok? It sucks what happened but still stay tuned for the rest of the story**


	34. Replacements

Maria saw her plane leave Callumet City as well as her friend and true love behind. She sighed sadly and a few tears went down her cheek. She felt sad not only because of not seeing Elwood, but because she was going to miss the other guys. Jake, Blue Lou, Matt, Murph and the rest of them. They were the best band she had been a part of and she was grateful for her time spent with them.

_I wish I didn't have to leave the band...I wish they had a chance to experience the life of touring with me_

"Hey, what's with the water works?"

Maria looked up and saw Pete approach her with some paperwork in his hand. She wiped the tears from her cheeks embarassingly. Elwood noticing her crying was one thing, Pete was another. She barely knew him personally and honestly didnt want to.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely

"I want you to read the offer you have been given, thanks to that video."

Maria remembered what he meant. The week before, Pete had asked her to create a video of a medley of her best cover songs so that he could sumbit it to bands in need of a guitarist or singer all along Chicago and the west coast. She had gotten one offer, according to Petes paperwork, but he knew she was going to like what she was about to see. He handed her a letter and she read to herself.

_Dear Miss Valens,_  
_We have receved your video medley and we thank you for subitting it. We found it highly interesting that you have so much talent yet almost no publicity. We would like to be the ones to help you create more publicity for you as well as us. As you may know we were a band that broke up nine years ago due to the absense of our main singer and we would be much interested if you would fill in his place. You have enough charisma to complete this band and so we humbly ask you to join._

_Much respect,_  
_Robby Kreiger, Raymond manzareck, and John Densmore _

_The Doors_

Maria reread the the final three names in awe as her eyes grew "Oh my god..."

She looked at the letter and looked at Pete, not beliving what she had just read.

"You better not be bullshitting me!" she snipped at her agent.

"I didnt make this up! that's their letter, I swear to god!" he argued "I have their number on speed dial!"

He speed dialed ray manzareck and put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello?" the voice answered after a few rings

"Hey Ray, it's Pete. How are ya' man?"

"Hey Pete, I'm doing good."

"Good...Say Ray, you know Maria Valens?"

"The one who sang the medley right?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah what about her?"

"She didn't beleive thst you and your bandmates wrote that letter to her. and so I have you here on speakerphone with her listening."

Ray then adressed Maria "Hey Maria. Whats up?"

"Is this the Real Ray manzareck?" maria asked suspiciously

"Yes or course it is!"

"Quick, where and when did you first meet Jim Morrison?"

"UCLA film school in 1965"

"and what song did he sing for you?"

"Moonlight Drive"

Maria paused for a bit "What was the name of the band you had with your brothers that featured john Densmore on drums?"

"Rick and the Ravens"

She sighed defeated "Alright...I beleive you are Ray manzareck. I just had to make sure this wasnt some cruel joke or anything. I've been lied to before so..."

"Oh no, we are legit." Ray said "but I understand why youre suspicious. Not everyone is trustworthy and not everyone has an opportunity to talk to A memeber of The Doors."

She sunk back into her seat, overwhelemed. One day she's singing two of their songs in Vegas and the next day, they were asking her to sing for them.

"This is an honor, man." she said barely concealing her excitement "I cant belive you and the guys like my singing! I am a huge fans of yours!"  
"And thats why we need your vocals." Ray said "We need someone who's willing to sing with us and sing well."

"I'm in!" she said "Wow, I can't wait to tell Elwood about this!"

She stopped at the mention of his name and her heart sank to her stomach.

"I assume Elwood is someone you know?" Ray asked, a bit comfused over whom she was talking about

"Yeah..." she said feeling a bit sad again "He's my boyfriend..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bluesmobile, The Blues brothers were driving home in complete silence. Jake felt bummed out while Elwood felt heartbroken; even though he tried not to show it. The tension was felt in the air and it was getting really uncomfortable.

"I shouldv'e known this was gonna happen sooner or later." Elwood said, finally breaking the silence

"How so?" his brother asked

"I always knew she was too good for this band" Elwood admitted "I even told her that the night of our first kiss."

"Look man" Jake said sympathetically "I know you love her and all, but she's gonna be happy. Besides that, we gotta get someone new if we wanna be in some gigs."

"Who else could we get?" Elwood asked "Steve and Maria were the best guitarists we've had. The only way this band can feel alive again is if BB King himself played for us."

"But they weren't the only guitarists in the world. If Six Strings could play, then imagine how many other women can play?"

"But how many are gonna be as good as her?" Elwood asked "If we need a decent guitar player, we mind as well have Matt play lead."

"I guess that's gonna be the only choise we have" Jake mumbled "Unless we have auditions and put up flyers"

The remainder of the ride home was quiet again. Both men knew things weren't gonna be the same emotionally, musically and buisnesswise with their guitarist gone. When they arrived home, the men got the rest of the band together for a band meeting regarding Maria's departure. The group of men got together, they just sat around quietly until Jake spoke up.

"So guys...we know what happened with Six Strings and it sucks, but we're gonna have to move on and find someone new to replace her."

"Man, this is gonna suck" Matt complained "Six Strings was alright"

"She knew her stuff" Murph said "and she was a nice person to be with."

"I know" Jake said "We all liked her...with the exception of Elwood who's head over heels for her."

Elwood gave him a grimace as if saying _Shut up_

"And I know she cared about all of us, but she moved on to bigger and better things so she had to make this sacrifice. It sucks, but tough shit. Life sucks."

The band was quiet until Murph spoke up "So what do we do now?"

"We're gonna have to spread the word and hold audtions and if all else fails, then Matt will have to be lead guitarist" Elwood responded

"If it has to come down to that, then I'll do the best I can" Matt said.

* * *

In Los Angeles, Maria landed and took a few steps into new land. Well, new land for her. She looked around at LAX airport and found it was enormous in both size and in population.

"Alright, follow me" Pete said as he walked in front of her.

She followed him down the stairs and saw a sharp dressed chaufeurr with a sign that said "Rossenburg and company". Pete approached him and the chaufeur led them to their limoseine.

"Holy crap" Maria mumbled as she got in "I'm not even famous yet and I get to ride in a limo!"

"Well, you in a way are already famous." Pete said "The media already knows you signed with The Doors."

_The media knows already?_ she thought to herself getting uncomfortable _I don't want to be bombarded_

The limoseine later on stopped in front of The Doors' record studio. Maria nervously held her breath as she stepped towards the inside of the building. She turned a few times down the hall until she heard a group of men's voices. She arrived inside the studio and found a blond haired man with glasses sitting behind an electric piano, a another long haired guy behind a drumset and another guy with dark woolly hair next to the drummer with a guitar in his hand. The men noticed her entrance and approached her.

"Hey, you're Maria Valens right?" Robby Kreiger asked as he put his guitar down.

"Yeah I am..and you're..." she began "The Doors" she added quietly in awe

"You're actually the first person who's actually adressed us as 'The Doors' ever since Jim died" John Densmore, the drummer said

"Oh" she said, feeling bad for them.

"We're glad Pete reccomended you to us. We've haven't performed in nine years and We hope to get that trill again with you on vocals" Robby said nicely

"Well, I hope so" Maria said with a shrug. "I'm not...eccentric like how Jim was."

"We know" Ray said "and we're glad because we don't want to get banned from anywhere."

Maria laughed a bit, remembering how Jim got them banned from The Ed Sullivan show by saying "Higher" in one of the lyrics. She had a weird vibe about being in this band, not just because they were famous rock stars. It had to do more with comfort.  
_These guys are nice but...I dont know...it feels weird being here._

She wanted to be back in Callmet City with The Blues Brothers and the band, her comfort zone but she knew she couldn't.

Maria mentally sighed to herself_ Well...maybe I'm just feeling like this because I'm with a new band and I miss my old one. I need to give these dudes a chance and try to enjoy myself. Besides, who else in the universe can say they've sang with The Doors?_

The room was dead silent until Robby spoke up.

"So..." He began "Do we jam now or what?"

"Uh.." Maria stuttered, snapping to reality "s..ss..Sure"

* * *

Back in Callumet City, The Blues Brothers band along with the brothers themselves, went all around town displaying flyers for a new guitarist in the local music hotspots in town.

"So..." Elwood began "Do we go to Chicago to hand out flyers too?"

"I guess" jake replied "We need one ASAP and Chicago should be chalk full of musicians."

Jake tried to feel enthuiastic about going there, but he wasn't feeling it. He knew Elwood was right about Steve Cropper and Maria. They **were **the best guitar players they've had and Jake felt like they couldnt be replaced at all, no matter how confedent he seemed to the band and his love-sick brother.

**AN: Maria valens, the new singer for The Doors. How will things turn out? This chapter was a filler. It gets better later on, trust me.**


	35. Gotta Keep On Riding

About four months later, The Doors were taking a lunch break from rehearsals and all the guys invivted thier wives to have some lunch together as a band family. Maria was the only one who wasn't chatting amongst her new members. It's not that she didn't like them, in fact she did and the wifes as well, but she felt a bit lonely and she had been feeling lonley for a long time. Whenever maria would arrive at her appartment after rehearsals, she always found herself alone with no one to talk to her, kiss her, or ask her how her day was.

"You ok, Maria?" Dorthy, Ray's wife, asked knidly

Maria snapped out of her thoughts and responded sadly "I'll be okay. I'ts just..."

The guys looked up at her and she addressed all of them "Whenever you guys go home, you have someone waiting for you with open arms. I dont have that here in LA. Only in Callumet City"

"You miss your boyfriend?" Ray asked

She nodded, holding back tears.

"How about you tell us some stuff about him?" Robby offered "We'll have some sort of idea how he is until we finally meet him. So far by what you had told us, he seems like a cool guy"

"He is." she said with a sad smile as she began describing Elwood "Well, He's a musician as well. He and his brother are in a band together called 'the Blues Brothers'."

"I love the blues" Ray said happily "In fact, the blues got me into playing music. Are they good?"

"Theyre phenominal" she said with a small smile "and I'm not saying that because I used to play guitar for them. His brother jake is a tenor and Elwood is a bass"

"It's always the guys with the deep voices that get the chicks" John pointed out, remembering how popular Jim was with the girls.

"In fact, it was his voice that attracted me to him in the first place" she added.

She began telling them about the orphanage and how they met through Sister Mary. She told them about Bob's Country Bunker, Garden-Land and finally Las Vegas.

"And as I experienced all of those things with him, I grew to fall in love with him." Maria concluded.

"Wow..." Dorthy said "You guys came along way."

"Yeah."

"He sounds like a really cool guy" John complimented "If we go to Chicago, we should meet him."

"Yeah...I miss him." Maria added sadly

"It's okay, I'm sure he misses you too."

She was about to talk about him more, but Pete came in and clapped his hands.

"Alright. Lets get down to buisness and shoot this promo!"

Robby looked at the time and noticed their lunch hour was over. The wifes left them alone and left towards the outside of the studio where the recording booth was. They tuned up thier instruments and voices until it was time to shoot. The camera man got ready and began the countdown.

"5..4...3..2..1"

The drums strted the song until the guitar and electric organ came in. Maria danced a bit to the ryhtm and began singing...

_"Hello I love you wont you tell me your name..."_

* * *

After the song was over, it was a perfect take, so they were pretty much done with it. pete clapped happily

"Good job you four! That was great! Maria, you looked hot with that hip swing of yours."

Maria winced at the word 'hot'. The Chez Paul memory popped in her head, but at least she knew Mr Fabulous apoligized for his words. Pete didnt' apoligize at all.

"Don't you say that ever agin" she said, her anger rising

"Why not?" Pete asked "You are hot, that's why I hired you."

She froze on the spot, not beleiving what she had just heard

"Wait..." she began "I thought you hired me for my music skills."

"Well yeah..." he began "but theres a reason why I sent your video medley to The Doors. You and their ex singer had a lot in common. Both of you guys have good voices, both of you look good in leather pants and you two have major sex appeal towards the opposite gender so..."

"I didnt agree to be in this band to be it's eye candy!" she argued angrily.

She turned sharply towards the three guys and pointed a finger at them "Did you three agree with him and hire me for that?"

"No!" Ray exclaimed, his eyes wide with suprise.

"We actually did like your singing!" Robby said honestly and to try to calm her down.

"You know," Maria exclaimed angrily as her eyes flashed with anger, betrayal and embarassment towards her manager "I should be used to feeling betrayed and lied to because that's what I have experienced in many bands before this one, but you had me leave my band, one of my best friends, and the man I love for what? SO THAT GUYS MAY OOGLE AT ME!"

Pete had his back against the wall while John and Robby grabbed her arms to calm her down.

"Maria, don't get yourself arrested or slapped with a law suit!"

"I am not gonna get myself arrested!" she yelled as she squirmed from teir arms. "I wanna fire him!"

"You can't fire him since he hired you!" Ray argued.

"Fine then...I QUIT!"

She stormed out of the studio, knocking a microphone stand down on purpose as she grabbed her things and stormed out of the studio. As she stepped out she was bombarded with papparazzi flashing cameras and shoving microphones towards her mouth.

"How are you doing today Miss Valens?"

"How are you doing with your new band?"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at them as she ran from them

"Maria! MARIA!" she heard Ray's voice call out

"WHAT RAY! QUE QUERES!" she cursed in Spanish.

"Don't quit on us!" he pleaded as he caught up to her "I swear to Jim's life that we didn't hire you for your looks. We do like your singing for reals!"

"But I dont wanna be in a band with a manager like that!" she argued. "A manager who only hired me so that perverts like him can oogle at me! I'd rather be back with my old band" she yelled with anger still in her eyes. "At least they actually saw me as a real band member!"

"You know what, you may not be able to fire him." Ray began "but we as a band can"

Maria looked up at him in disbelief "SO then, why didnt you say something back at the studio?"

"because me and the guys were actually thinking about firing him for awhile now without him knowing."

She raised an eyebrow at him and his plan "How long has that been going on and why wasn't I included in this?"

"It has been going on since before you came in the band. He's a greedy, rude guy who even hit on Dorthy at one point! I pretended not to notice, but Dorthy and I knew perfectly well what he did so ever since then, the guys and I had made plans to fire him and now you have given us the ultimate motivation. Why he hired you, I agree is both wrong and stupid but we can add that to the list of reasons on why to fire him! And if he sues us, who cares? We have proof that he's unhireable!"

She sighed "Wow..."

"We now have a chance to manage ourselves and to actually pick where we wanna go to tour."

That statement made her a bit happier. She could try to convince the guys to go to Callumet city to vist the band and the borthers!

"Well..." she began "Okay. I'll stay...but only if Pete gets fired."

"Not a problem" Ray said with a smile

* * *

Later that week in Calumet City, Jake picked up the mail at the hotel lobby and skimmed through the envelopes in his hands. He found one adressed to Elwood and took it upstairs. He entered the room and found his brother practicing his blues harp as he was watching TV. Jake switched the channels and found a news anchor with a picture of The Doors in the upper right corner with a caption underneath saying "Upcoming tour"

"Hey look, the news is talking about Six Strings." Jake pointed out.

Elwood looked up from his blues harp and saw the news anchor.

_"In Entertainment news, the hit 1960's band, The Doors have reunited with a new singer and a Nationwide tour coming. The Doors haven't performed ever since their original singer, Jim Morrison had died nine years ago. The new singer is a young beautiful inspring singer and performer Maria Valens from Callumet City Illinois. Here is a clip of her performing the 1968 hit 'Hello, I Love you'"_

The TV showed a clip of Maria right in the middle singing the song with the Doors behind her. She had black leather pants that brought out her curves, a black and white striped shirt, black knee high boots, and a barret as an accesory.

_Hello, I love you; Won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you; Let me jump in your game Hello, I love you; Won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you; Let me jump in your game_

_She's walking down the street blind to every eye she meets Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels sigh?_

"She looks amazing" Elwood said dreamily to Jake

_Hello, I love you; Won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you; Let me jump in your game Hello, I love you; Won't you tell me your name? Hello, I love you; Let me jump in your game_

_She holds her head so high like a statue in the sky Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long when she moves my brain screams out this song!_

After those lyrics, Maria swung her hips slowly almost like a slow swinging pendulum as the instruments made the swinging sound which was the 'instrumental solo'. Elwood raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed by her hip swing in those leather pants of hers. She got into normal positition, closed her eyes, sang and danced a bit with a smile on her face, getting into the song since this her favorite part of the song.

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet like a dog that begs for something sweet Do you hope to make her see, you fool? Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

_HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! I want . I need my baby Hello, Hello..._

The music and the TV image of The Doors faded away as the news station went into commercial.

"Wow..." Jake began "She's doing well."

"Yeah" Elwood sighed

"Oh I forgot to tell you" Jake continued "Your wife wrote to you."

Elwood rolled his eyes at Jake's teasing and got Maria's letter from Jake's hands. he opened it and read it

_Hey Toasty,_

_I really need someone to talk to. I had a bad week._

_After the 'Hello, I love you' promo, Pete told me he basically hired me so I could be eye candy for the band and he even called me hot. Do you have any idea how pissed I am at him? I thought he would've learned by now that I hated that word but he obviously didnt get that to his through his thick skull. I had thought about quitting The Doors because of him, but ray, Robby and John were on my side and fired him. We now manage ourselves and we're gonna be touring by ourselves and self promote._

_I didn't quit the Doors, but I will never rule out performing again with you guys. Just so you know that..._

_Speaking of you guys, Ray, Robby and John have been asking about you. They heard stories about our little misadventures and they want to meet you and Jake. They're into the blues too so maybe you guys will get along. I really hope you guys meet one day. They're nice guys, but I miss my Blues boyfriend, his perverted big brother and the rest of the band alot. Nothing, not even being with The Doors or meeting the Rolling Stones can make me change my mind about you guys. If showbusiness had taught me anything, is to appriciate what you have and I've always appriciated you guys and the time we spent together._

_I really miss you. I'm gonna persuade the guys to book a gig in Chicago so I can see all you guys again._

_Say hi to Jake and the band for me and tell them I miss them more than anything._

_I love you so much,_

_Maria_

Elwood sighed sadly as he finshed reading the letter. He was glad he and his girlfriend could still keep in touch. In fact, theyve been keeping in touch ever since she left 4 months ago. They have written to each other twice each week, but to both lovers, it didnt seem like it was enough. Elwood wanted her back more than anything not only so the band can be alive again, but because he was, as Jake said, head over heels for her. Matt wasn't a bad lead guitarist, but the tension in the band felt like it was Steve Cropper's death all over again. It just wasn't the same.

* * *

About a week later back in L.A, Maria was finishing up 'Light My Fire'...

_You know that it would be untrue, You know that I would be a liar If I was to say to you Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

_Come on baby, light my fire. Come on baby, light my fire Try to set the night on fire. Try to set the night on fire. Try to set the night on fire. Try to set the night on fire_

When the song was over, she saw the mail slot open and a few letters dropped to the floor as they slipped through. John got up from his drumset and skimmed though the envelopes. He picked one and gave it to maria.

"It's from Elwood"

She got the letter, opened it and read it.

_Maria,_

_I got your last letter. You ant the band deserve so much better than that peice of shit manager and I'm glad you guys fired him. You know if Jake and I were there, we would've raised hell at him. I shoud've known he was worthless the first time we met him._

_But at least that that's over. I really enjoyed you guys' performance as well as Jake. We saw it on TV and we felt proud of you. You really are moving up in the world and you looked truly happy with them. They seem like nice guys by what you have told me, but I still hope they're treating you right._

_And you are very right about that quote "You can't apprciate what you have until its gone"_

_I have appricated you from the beginning, don't get me wrong, but you being gone really made us open our eyes about how much you mean not only to the band but to me as well. The band isn't the same without you; even with Matt Murphy as the leading guitarist now. We haven't gotten any real decent gigs since you left. Just the usual small seedy clubs._

_Not only does the band miss you, but I miss you. I miss your voice, kiss, smile, eyes, everything; but seeing you happy and sucessful makes the missing worthwhile_

_I still want you to know that I love you and miss you...and so does Jake even though he doesn't want to admit it._

_Yours Truly,_

_- Elwood_

Maria smiled sadly at the letter. It made her feel better that Elwood was still sticking by her even when he was thousands of miles away, but she still wanted to hear Elwood's bass voice, feel his soft warm lips against hers, and see his shy cute grin as well as his green and brown eyes in person instead of just imaging it in her head.

"Is everything okay with Elwood?" John asked, noticing her sadness

She looked up at him from her letter "Yeah" she choked back "Everythings fine."

**AN: I know the majority of this chapter was kinda mushy and lovey dovey but oh well. Isn't true love always mushy and lovey dovey?**  
**All credit for the songs go to The Doors. Fun Fact: I chose 'Hello I love you' as Maria's song because I enjoyed seeing Dan dance to that song as he cooked Spagetti in the movie 'Neighbors' haha**


	36. Wild Child Full of Grace

Shortly after Pete's firing, The Doors got right back to work and started their nationwide tour. Maria quickly learned the lyrics to the songs she needed to know, if she didn't know them already. The males in the group were overly excited about being on the road again. They haven't done so in such a long time, it felt like an adrelinene rush like the rush they felt in thier mid to late twenties. Thier female, however, felt not as enthueastic as her male bandmates. She got increasingly nervous over performing for not hundreds...but bthousands/b of people especially since the matrial she was going to be singing was not her own to begin with.

_I'm going to have to meet high standards for thier fans in order for us to be sucessful. I'm going to have to be Jim for them...so I guess I'm considered 'Mrs. Mojo Risin' now..._

She didn't want to be someone she wasn't, but the hostile fans she had met over time made her do so. She remembered a time when she was perfroming onstage for a tour promo...

* * *

The song was 'Alabama Song' whihc was a favorite amongst fans who enjoying drinking merrily to the point of drunkeness. ray played the eletric piano riff as Maria sang and tapped her foot to the rythm.

_Well, show me the way to the next whiskey bar Oh, don't ask why. Oh, don't ask why Show me the way to the next whiskey bar Oh, don't ask why Oh, don't ask why_

_For if we don't find the next whiskey bar, I tell you we must die. I tell you we must die. I tell you, I tell you I tell you we must die_

Ray played the main organ riff for a bit until Maria changed tone and tempo that sounded almost mournful.

_Oh, moon of Alabama, we now must say goodbye We've lost our good old mama and must have whiskey, oh, you know why_

The band joined in as she sang the chorus again.

_Oh, moon of Alabama, we now must say goodbye We've lost our good old mama and must have whiskey, oh, you know why_

Maria noticed one particular guy drinking way too much as he raised his flask in the air and waved it side to side to the music. She ignored him and sang the next verse.

_Well, show me the way to the next little girl Oh, don't ask why. Oh, don't ask why Show me the way to the next little girl Oh, don't ask why Oh, don't ask why_

_For if we don't find the next little girl, I tell you we must die I tell you we must die I tell you, I tell you I tell you we must die_

Ray didn't play the organ riff like he should've done. Instead he got up during the instrumental solo and got some glasses and a bottle of whiskey from backstage. The band approached him as he went upstage towards the microphone and poured his bandmates a drink. The crowd went nuts and lifted thier flasks up.

The band all got thier drinks, lifted them up and sang the chorus all together into the microphone with no instruments.  
_Oh, moon of Alabama, we now must say goodbye We've lost our good old mama and must have whiskey, oh, you know why_

At that final beat, the band drank their glasses. Maria was in a good mood as she planned on continugn to gig.

Until she noticed the guy from earlier.

"Hey girlie! Catch this!"

The guy threw a bottle of hard whisky at her direction, but she luckily doged guy was escorted out by two Hell's Angels, but from then on, Maria was frighted out of her mind. That bottle couldve easily hit her since there was no chicken wire or any sort of protection.

She was getting not only afraid, but also getting angry and sad over not being able to perform things in her own original way. She kept on getting harsh remarks from her crowd during certain songs such as 'L.A Woman'

* * *

_I see your hair is burnin'. Hills are filled with fire If they say I never loved you, you know they are a liar Drivin' down your freeways, Midnight alleys roam Cops in cars, the topless bars_

_ Never saw a woman... So alone, so alone So alone, so alone_

_Motel Money Murder Madness Let's change the mood from glad to sadness..._

The tempo of the song slowed down as John slowed the drums and the guitar and organ began to get quiet. A few seconds passed when Maria sang Jim's imfamous accromym in a slow, rythmic voice.

_Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin'..._

A few people from the front row began coplaining

"Only the Lizard King can sing that!"

"You're not Mr. Mojo Risin"

She ignored them as slowly sped up the tempo of those words...

_Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin' Got to keep on risin_

The more she ignored them, the louder they got and the more people joined in...

_Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risiiiiiiiiiiiiiin' Mojo Risiiiiiin', gotta Mojo Risiiiiiiiiiiiiin'_

"FUCK YOU!"

"LONG LIVE JIM!"

She began to get louder to drown out their comments as her anger quickly rose

_MR. MOJO RISIIIIIIN GOTTA KEEP ON RIDIIIIIN_

"Boooooooo!"

The other bandmates quickly noticed that the whole staduim joined in at booing Maria, no matter how much she tried drowning them out.

_RIDIN, RIDIIIIIIIN GONE RIDIN RIDIIIIIIIN'_  
_I'M GONE RIDIN RIDIIIIIIN I GOTTA RIDIN RIDIIIIN WELL RIDIN RIDIN!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she finally snapped.

The crowd booed her even louder as the guys behind her looked at her in disbelief.

Her anger reached its peak as she turned red and yelled into the microphone "YOUR PRECIOUS JIMBO IS DEAD! I'M THE BEST YOU GUYS GOT!"

She slammed the microphone into a speaker, causing it to break, as she stormed backstage in a furious manner. Ray got up from his organ and chased her backstage

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

"I'M NOT JIM, RAY! AND NO ONE CAN MAKE ME BE HIM! NOT YOU OR THEM!"

She stormed out of the arena, leaving her bandmates and the show behind. She cried angry tears as she reached for her flask in her coat pocket and drank it's contents. She found herself hitting the bottle more, to the point where she was desperate to drown out her fears and sadness. The band later forgave her as she apoligized to them but she learned the more hostile the fans were, the more she wanted to bail out of this tour and away from the band, but she felt like she had to be there...

_These guys need me here. They need a singer to help them out._

Maria despite her fears and insecurites, didn't tell Elwood about her daily misadventures and fears, to prevent him from being worried and storming to the band with his angry brother at his side.

_It's not the bands fault at all. The fans need to learn to control themselves_

* * *

As chaos reigned in the band, back in Callumet City, the brothers met up with Maury Sline, desperate for a new and better gig.

"Maury c'mon!" Jake pleaded "Our best gig was in vegas, but that was months ago!"

"We need a gig now!" Elwood exclaimed

"It's gonna be tough, boys" Maury said "Especially since you got dumped by your guitar player"

"She didn't dump us" Elwood replied, a bit angry "We let her go."

"We'll play anywhere for anybody" Jake begged "We're in desperate need of dough right now"

Maury knew how much help they neede d getting a gig since their band member who got them their best gig wasn;t there. She sighed and asked them "Have you heard of the Palace Hotel?"

"No" Jake replied

"Ahh. It's a nice place up north at Lake Wasapamani. They're always looking for new acts to perform there."

"Book us there for tomorrow night then" jake repllied, feeling releived

"Whoah woah hold on, You need the proper exploitation for a gig like that."

"I've been exploited all my life, I know about that stuff." Elwood said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Fine" Jake sighed "Book us there. Elwood and I can find a way to exploit ourselves."

* * *

One night after a somewhat successful gig in New Haven Connecitcut, the Doors arrived at a bar to get thier spirits up and to relax a bit. As Ray put on 'California Sun' by the Rivieras on the jukebox, he noticed Maria sitting all alone at the bar with a huge bottle of Jack Daniel's in front of her.

He approached her "Can I ask you something?"

She turned to him and noticed as he sat down at the barstool next to her. "Yeah."

"Do you like being in this band?"

Maria drank the whiskey uneaily and felt the burn slide down her throat. She winced a bit from it's burn and sighed

"Don't take this the wrong way. I don't like being in this band. I don't have any problems with you guys; you guys are cool as well as your wives. I just feel like...I don't belong here"

She drank more whiskey and continued, her head buzzing a bit "When I first came into the band, I was so insecure because I was leaving my comfort zone and my band, butI thought to myself 'Y'know what, these guys seem nice and it doesn't hurt doing something different' so thats why I stayed in the band. I thought I was gonna be able to express myself musically, but all people want is Jim this Jim that. I respect the hell out of the dude, but I'm not him! I can't do his crazy stage antics or get plastered onstage."

Ray chuckled a bit as Maria continued

"I don't want to follow any guidelines, because music is all about expressing yourself. Jim did express himself as well as you guys through your music, but I honestly can't. Your music is your music...not mine. I thought I would enjoy it when I joined the band, but I didn't. I gues I should of thoroughly thought about this before I said yes."

"I knew you were excited about joining our group, but why did you said yes?" he asked

"At first I thought being in this band was gonna make me happy, but I had a loving boyfriend who adores me as much as I adore him, a fun band and good friends. Now that I think about it, I was already happy and sucessful in life to begin with."

The organist listened to her thoroughly, in full understanding on her epiphany.

"Just to make things clear, We never wanted to make you miserable" Ray said

"I know" she said sadly "but this is more of a personal conflict. It's not you guys' fault and I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like that. I'm just tired of trying to live up to peoples expectations. I already had enough of that growing up in an orphanage."

"There's something else" he said, sensing her hesitation. "I can tell."

He noticed Elwood's locket around her neck and asked her "Did your boyfriend give that to you?"

She looked at the locket and nodded sadly "Yeah he did, during the same night he told me he loved me and I said I loved him."

She drank more as Ray said "You miss him."

It wasn't a question. He knew perfectly well she did.

"Y'know" she began " I know older people will think what Elwood and I have is puppy love, but puppy love can't make a person miss someone and love someone as much as I do with him."

_Wow, she's serious_

Ray was silent as Maria continued her drinking. He was thinking of a plan that would make everybody happy.

* * *

After the band left the bar, Maria went straight to her hotel room. Once she fell asleep, Ray called Robby and John together for a secret band meeting.

"Okay guys, we need to talk about our singer" Ray said to the two men.

"She's been in a bad mood lately" Robby complained

"Well she told me what the matter was with her..."

The organist quickly summerized what Maria had said to him to tell the band members. Once they listened to her story, John and Robby felt a slight twang of guilt. They understood her insercurites completely and felt bad.

"I can see where she's at" John said "Remember that time when everyone got mad because she sang 'Mr. Mojo Risin'?"

"Yeah that was bad." Robby said "We need to make sure what to do when something like that happens again."

"I don't think we should let that happen again." Ray said to the guys "because...I think we should let her go. She's a good person but...if she continues being with this band, she's going to explode and be even more miserable."

"Yeah."

"Agreed"

The three men were silent until John spoke up "Can we at least tell her the news when she's in a better mood? It would suck telling her this tonight when sh'es already feeling shitty"

Robby noticed a newspaper on the floor and picked it up. He found a little ad, promoting The Palace Hotel. As he looked at that little slip of paper, he hatched an idea.

"Hey guys" Robby said to the guys "Remember that Palace Hotel nearby Chicago?"

"Yeah?" Ray asked "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's from nearby Chicago right?"

Ray and John slowy looked at each other, and smiled smugly.

"We can book reservations there and try to book a gig in Chicago. So she can have at least have one last decent gig with us."

"How do you think she'll handle it when we tell her she's fired?" John asked "I dont think she'll enjoy that news"

"True." Ray repsonded "but she'll be okay once her boyfriend is there and her band is ready to take her back."

"Will they?" Robby asked

"I don't know man" Ray said "I honestly don't know"

**AN: Uh oh...Let's see what's gonna happen! This I think is gonna be the last filler before the finale...bum bum bum**


	37. With A Little Help From My Friends

The next day, The Doors got thier packed suitcases and headed to the airport on thier private jet. "So where is this new gig at?" maria asked once the plane took off.

"Well first, we're going to the Palace Hotel at Lake Wasapamani." Robby said to her as he sat next to her and strummed his guitar.

"Wait..." she said exictedly, recognizing the name "I think that's nearby Chicago!"

"Yup." Ray said with a smile

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed happily "I can tell Jake and Elwood to..."

She suddenly paused and came up with a plan

"Wait a sec, I can suprise them with a visit! I can't wait to see the looks on thier faces! Well, I can't wait to see them in general."

"So when do we tell her?" Robby whispered to Ray

"Shh!" he shushed "Not yet."

* * *

As thier plane flew over Minnisota, back in Callumet city, The Blues Brothers were driving all around the city, promoting thier gig.

"Tonight only!" Elwood said into the cheap microphone he stole "The Blues Brothers Rythm and Blues Revue...at The Palace Hotel ballroom!"

Jake meanwhile was next to him smoking a cigarette while keeping track of their route on a city map. As jake threw his cigarette butt out of the window, he noticed a pretty red headed woman with a leopard skirt and black blouse walking by the car. He raised an eyebrow in his signature way and called out

"Hey Baby! Why don't you strut your stuff for me, huh?"

"Screw off!"

She tossed her milkshake at his face and ran past the car. Jake sat there frozen as he found some napikns in the glove compartment and wiped his frothy strawberry smelling face and shades. Elwood laughed at his failure.

"Smooth move"

"Shut up, when's the last time you hit on a chick?"

"Well, the last time I did, she became my girlfriend." Elwood retorted

"Who will become your wife in the future"

"How would you know? You left yours at the alter!"

"I have commitment issues!"

"I know you do!"

"I have them because I'm not a loverboy like you!"

"Shut up, I need to finsh the annoucements" Elwood said abruptly, changing the subject "Tonight...the fabulous Blues brothers showband and revue..."

* * *

Maria and the Doors landed and took a limo to the Palace Hotel. When they arrived inside, the whole atmosphere was red and the chandelier was glitesning with the lights around it.

"Wow, nice place" Maria said aloud

Ray approached the front desk as the band headed to the snack bar and noticed a mulit colored poster in back of the front desk woman. The poster was almost jamaican themed with a drawn picture of two men, one taller than the other weraing black hats and shades with a caption underneath them saying 'The Blues Brothers: Tonight Only'

_Holy shit, that's Maria's ex band!_

The woman got him the bands keys and handed them to him "Here you go sir"

"Thank you...Say do you knwo the names of the two men on that poster?" he asked in a whisper

She looked in back of her at the poster and nodded "Oh yes. That's Jake and Elwood Blues."

_Oh shit, it IS them!_

"I was curious...thank you miss"

Ray gave the keys to his bandmates as they happily snacked on some sandwhiches

"See ya guys, im gonna go unpack" maria called out as she opened her hotel door and stepped in. "How about we all have dinner in an hour?"

"Sounds good" Robby responded

Once he knew her door was shut, Ray adressed to the other guys

"Hey, maria's boyfriends here!"

"What?" John asked

"Yeah! The Blues brothers are gonna perform here! I saw a poster of them beihnd the front desk!"

"Oh shit! You have a good choise in hotels, Ray" Robby retorted

"So should we tell her?" John asked

"Yeah we should!"

"No" Ray said "I think we should keep it a suprise. We can buy tickets and suprise her with their concert."

"Nice!"

* * *

The Blues Brothers meanwhile, were on their way to the Palace hotel when Elwood realized that the Bluesmobile was slowing down.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath

"What?" his older brother asked

"We're out of gas" Elwood said

"Ah shit" Jake cursed as the bluesmobile came into a sudden hault.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a gas station"

About an hour later, the two brothers found a gas station and pushed thier dodge in it's direction.

"We're gonna be late!" Jake complained "All thanks to your gas guzzling peice of shit car!"

"hey, it was a bargain. I couldn't pass it up!" Elwood argued

Elwood parked the car and started putting gas in it. Jake waited impatiently for the tank to fill up when he saw the band's car pull up.

"You guys need a lift?" Murph called out from the drivers seat

"Jake, you go ahead. I'll stay here. I'll get there as soon as I can after I do a couple of last minute errands" Elwood said to his brother

Jake shrugged and headed towards the ex 'Murph and the Magictones' car

"If you say so"

He got into the car and the car drove off and soon made its way at the palace hotel. when the band arrived, they made thier way to the ballroom to tune and set up thier instruments. Since jake was the only one who didnt have an instrument, he somked a cigareete and relaxed.

"Hey jake" Mr Fabulous called to him "Make yourself useful and get us some dinner won't ya?"

"Who am I, your fucking waiter?"

"No sweat, We'll all get dinner once you guys are done." Murph said, trying to be enthusiastic.

About 15 minutes later, the band was done setting up their stuff and went into the hotels dining area. They ented the fancy red decorated dining room where they saw many round glass tables and a few diners sitting around one, chatting merrily.

"So then I said, 'So what if we're banned for life on that show?"

"At least you guys could say 'Hey we did Ed Sullivan' Not everyone can say that "

Jake stopped in his tracks once he heard that voice. It sounded almost too familiar.

_That sounded like...No...it can't be_

He turned his head slowly towards the voice and the group of people that voice belonged to. He took off his shades, since he wasn't that insecure about his eyes like his younger brother, and forcibly blinked his eyes, to make sure he was seeing correctly. He opened his eyes and found what it looked like to be, his borther's girlfriend.

"Six Strings?" he asked, to be sure of what he saw.

Maria looked up in response to her nickname, with a comfused look. Jake's eyebrows raised as he noticed it was her. Maria noticed the older Blues Brother and her eyes grew wide in happiness and suprise.

"Jake?...OH MY GOD, JAKE!"

She dashed from her seat and nearly tackled him down as she gave him a huge hug.

"I can't beleive you're here!" he exclaimed as he put his shades back on and she let go of the hug "hey guys!" he called to the band "It's Six Strings!"

"What!"

"Oh my god!"

"Six Strings!"

"GUYS!" she called out happily and hugged each and everyone of them.

All of the band members hugged her back, gave her pats on the back, and ruffled her hair playfully.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Murph asked

"I wanted to suprise you guys!" she responded with a happy laugh "We're having a gig in Chicago and I was gonna invtie you guys, but I had no clue you guys were here!"

"Yeah, we have a gig tonight here!" Jake said

"Oh my god, this is awesome!"

She looked at the band members, seeking for someone in particular

"Where's Elwood?"

"He went to go do some errands and put gas in the car. He should be back soon...hopefully" Jake added as he looked at his watch "Damn it, its broken!"

"I've missed you guys so much, like you can't even beleive!" she cooed as she hugged jake again

"So did Loverboy! Seeing him all love-sick made me sorta depressed"

"I can't wait to see him again..."

"I think we should suprise him with your appearence" Jake said smugly "It would really make his day."

"how do we do that?"

"Well...we do have a vacant spot in the band..." jake said coyly "A certain someone needs to play guitar..."

"I'M IN!" she inturrupted happily "I can do you guys' opening song!"

"Which song?" Murph asked

"I dont know..."

"Uh...Maria?"

Maria turned around and found the Doors staring at her. She remembered at that moment that The other Doors were there still eating thier dinner.

She blushed embarassingly. "I'm sorry guys!"

"Guys, this is my band, The Doors." she said to jake and the guys.

She turned to The Doors "You guys, this is my other band, The Blues brothers Rythm and Blues revue"

The Doors and Blues brothers rythm and blues Revue all shook hands as they introduced themselves individually.

"What was that song you performed for Christy and Dave when we were auditioning in vegas?" Jake asked her as soon as a song idea popped into his head.

"Texas Flood."

"I say you do that one. Elwood can recognize it because of your guitar and it'll suprise him"

"Yes" she said with a smile "But I sorta wanna do a different song, one that will include the whole band"

After a quick dinner, Maria was about to go with the band to teach them the song, but she went to Ray Robby and John.

"Guys, I need to do this!"

Ray chuckled, crossed his arms and nodded his head "Yes we know."

"Sorry"

"Don't apoligize and go and reunite with your loverboy!" Robby said supportively

She laughed and hugged them

"Thank you guys for understanding. You can watch us from backstage and see how we roll!"

"Yeah we will."

Maria left them to join Jake, feeling as joyous as she did months ago.


	38. I Need You, You, You

**AN: Here it is...The Finale **

About half an hour later, The crowd of people started to show up.

And there was still no sign of Elwood.

"Damn it!" Jake cursed "Where the hell is he? I'm usually the one who's late!"

Little did they know that not only did the Bluesmobile not have gas, it had an expired car sticker so Elwood got pulled over as he left the gas station and got fined.

_C'mon stupid cop! I need to get to that gig!_ Elwood thought impateintly to himself as the cop was writing him up.

He wanted to haul ass away from them like how he used to, but he didn't want to risk getting arrested. Not right now when he needed to be free...

* * *

"Did you guys ever perform when Jim was late?" Maria asked Robby

"No. We always waited for him, even if it took an hour for him to get there."

"You know what? Fuck it" Jake said "Six Strings, I think you need to perform this thing now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because it looks like the crowd is getting restless"

Maria peeked from beinhd the curtians and saw the crowd clap thier hands in rythm as they chanted

"WE WANT THE SHOW! WE WANT THE SHOW!"

"Ah crap." she cursed "Okay let's do this thing"

The band went onstage and the audience cheered, glad that they were finally on the stage.

"Hello everyone." Maria said into the microphone as she plugged the wire into the guitar socket on the front of it "Um..there has been some delays to the program, but not to fear because we have a opening performance. Um...this is a Stevie Ray vaughan number called 'Crossfire' and I hope you all enjoy...Thank you."

Wille and Don began the riff with thier instruments, then Murph then finally Maria.

_Day by day night after night; Blinded by the neon lights_

_Hurry here hustlin' there; No one's got the time to spare _

_Money's tight nothin' free; Won't somebody come and rescue me?_

_I am stranded; Caught in the crossfire_

The other guys came in with thier horns as Maria played and sang more

_Stranded; Caught in the crossfire._

Ray John and Robby watched her from backstage, in full understandig why chose that song.

_Tooth for tooth eye for an eye; Sell your soul just to buy buy buy _

_Beggin' a dollar stealin' a dime; Come on can't you see that I; I am stranded; _

_Caught in the crossfire I am stranded; Caught in the crossfire._

Outside, the hotel, Elwood finally arrived and parked the Bluesmobile. He heard the music blaring as he walked closer.

_I guess Jake found our opening performance_

_I need some kind of kindness; Some kind of sympathy oh no!_  
_We're stranded; Caught in the crossfire..._

Elwood snuck finally inside and arrived backstage, where he heard a guitar solo play. It sounded intense and energetic, yet with the familiar blues sound he was accustomed to. His heart skipped a beat; he only knew one person who played like that. Elwood spotted Jake

"Hey man, uh...who's performing?"

Jake snickered "Who do you think?"

Elwood froze _No...Can it be?...no! I doubt it!_

He peeked from behind the curtains and found none other than his girlfriend having the time of her life and playing the hell out of her guitar.

"Oh my god!" Elwood exclaimed in complete happiness and bewilderment. "She's here?"

"Yes, Loverboy!" Jake laughed.

_Save the strong lose the weak; Never turning the other cheek _

_Trust nobody don't be no fool; Whatever happened to the golden rule?_

_We got stranded; Caught in the crossfire. We got stranded; Caught in the crossfire We got stranded;_

_ Caught in the crossfire. Stranded; Caught in the crossfire Help me!_

She shook her head side to side as she played the ending guitar solo. It felt damn good fro her to be back in her element in not only being in front of people who enjoy her style of music, but actually having her fingers move rapidly across the fretboards and across the six strings that she grew to love growing up. After the final ending note, she bowed and felt joyous at the cheering audience. She pointed to the band in back of her, motioning for the audience to cheer for them as well. The audience did so as Maria turned her attetion to backstage to beckon Jake to come, but she froze once she saw who was next to Jake. There stood Elwood, the handsome 6'1 bass singer she'd fallen in love with and whom she had regretfully left behind many months ago.

"Psst. Six Strings!"

Maria turned her attention to Mr. Fabulous.

"What?"

"I know you're in the midst of young love, but we got a show to do!"

"Somethings never change" Maria mumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes "Alright guys... One two. One two three four!"

The band played the beginning riff to "Cant Turn you Loose" as she introduced the band

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the main event, the main attraction! Here they are, Joliet Jake and Elwood, those Brothers of Blues, The Blues Brothers!"

Jake and Elwood entered onstage with thier usual handcuff and suitcase routnine.

"That's a bit odd" Robby commented "but it sells"

"Yeah" the other members agreed

As they did the rountine, Elwood gave Maria a wide grin that made her swoon. She blew a kiss to him as he dropped his suitcase next to Don and retrived his harmonica. Once the last note Jake did a front flip and Elwood got down on his knees,like a 'Ta-da!' sort of thing. The audience however, remained silent. They weren't going to get won over so easily. Elwood looked over at jake as Jake counted down "1.2. 1234"

The music began as Jake and Elwood danced along and the horns played thier part. Elwood continued dancing as he said to the microphone

"We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight and we would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Illinois' Law Enforcement Community, who have chosen to join us here in The Palace Hotel Ballroom at this time..We do sincerely hope you all enjoy the show, and please remember people, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still somethings that make all of us the same. You, me, them everybody, everybody."

_Everybody needs somebody. Everybody needs somebody to love Someone to love._  
_Someone to love_ Elwood repeated in the deep voice Maria missed so much

_Sweetheart to miss. Sweetheart to miss Sugar to kiss. Sugar to kiss I need you you you. I need you you you I need you you you In the morning!_  
_You you you. When my soul's on fire. You you you_

Elwood got out his trusty blues harp and played it with all his might as he and Maria got close to the microphone and Jake sang.

_Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside _

_When my baby mistreats me, I never never never have a place to hide_

_ I need you!_

* * *

Backstage, the Doors members watched the band as they continued with thier song, higly entertained and impressed.

"These guys aren't half bad at all" Robby said

"We should tell our record label excecutives about them. Aren't they always looking for more blues acts?" John asked Ray

"I don't know" Ray said as he glanced at the band "We need to find a phone."

Robby found one and gave it to him as Ray dialed the number...

"Hey...Paul..Paul? It's me Ray...Ray Manserick? You know how you were looking for more Blues acts...Listen to this!"

** AN: A bit of a 'Back to the Future' reference**

* * *

Maria noticed the audience got up on thier feet and began to dance along to the song. She felt such at ease being in a familar enviroment with not only her band, friend and boyfriend, but with a crowd that actually likes her. Maria, Elwood and Jake got close to the microphone with their instruments...except for Jake

_Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside _

_When my baby mistreats me, _

_I never never never have a place to hide _

_I need you you you! I need you you you!_

As Jake sang, the audience began chanting along _I NEED YOU YOU YOU_! as they pointed their fingers in the air to the rhythm. As they chanted, Elwood and Maria danced down the catwalk, playing their instruments and feeling joyous about performing with each other again.

_I need you you you.I need you you you I need you you you. I need you!_

Elwood held his girlfriends waist with one arm as they danced a bit, as the audience still chanted, and as he said into the microhpne as honestly as he could.

"When you do find that somebody, you gotta hold that woman, hold that man! Love him, please him, squeeze her, please her! Hold, squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love; Signify your feelings with every gentle caress! Because it's so important to have that special somebody to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please!"

He suddenly turned to his girlfriend and said outloud in front of 5,000 people

"I love you, Maria!"

At those words, Elwood gave her a passionate kiss. The crowd roared as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, basking in the warmth and softness of his lips that she missed. Jake sang happily as he pointed the couple out.

_Everybody needs somebody! Everybody needs somebody to love!_

Maria broke the kiss and smiled dreamily at him "I love you too"

_Someone to love!_

Elwood smiled once again, glad to hear those words instead of reading them on paper. The re-united couple danced thier way up the catwalk back on stage as Maria sang along with Jake

_Sweetheart to miss! Sugar to kiss! I need you you you_

_I need you you you_! Maria sang as she Eskimo-kissed Elwood playfully.

_I need you you you_ She directed at Jake as she gave him a playfull noogie on his head

_I need you you you!_ She said to the band as she faced their direction and pointed them out.

Jake and Elwood danced to the bass rhythm of the song as the _'I NEED YOU YOU YOU'_ chants continued and Jake kept singing

_ I need you you you! I need you you you! I need you you you! I need you you you! I need you you you!_

Once the song ended, the whole ballroom cheered at the top of their lungs. Jake approached Maria and gave her a noogie, which was his way of saying 'Welcome Back'. She laughed and punched him playfully on the arm and gave Elwood another hug and kiss.

* * *

During intermission, the band took about a 30 minute break backstage. Jake, Elwood and Maria were chatting along happily with each other.

"So you're the famous Elwood..."

Elwood turned and found Ray, Robby, and John approaching him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Your girlfriend told us alot about you." Ray said as he glanced at Maria.

She smiled and turned pink as she looked at the floor

"She really missed you guys and bragged that you were good. I couldn't really agree with her until we saw your performance out there. It was pretty awesome."

"Thanks" Elwood simply said

_You're a man of many words, Elwood_ Maria thought as she giggled a bit and leaned her head on his shoulder

"So what are you getting at?" Jake asked

"We called our record label excectuive as you guys performed and held the phone as he listened to you guys. He really liked you guys and wants us to write you a check of 10,000 for your next recording session"

Jake, Elwood, and Maria were wide eyed as they glanced at each other

"Bullshit!" Jake exclaimed, not beleiving what he had heard.

"I don't bullshit, especially towards band members" Ray said as he glanced at Maria again.

Robby ripped out a check from his checkbook and handed it to Jake. Jake looked at it in awe and looked up at Elwood and Maria, who were still shocked.

"Sooooo...you guys in?" John asked

"Uh yeah..." Jake said

"Yeah...S...sure we're in!" Elwood said as he shook hands with the Doors members "Thanks for reccomending us to them!"

"No problem at all."

"Ugh guys..." Maria began uneasily as she faced the 60's band "You do realize what this means right?"

"What?" Jake asked

Maria faced Jake "I..I'm gonna have to leave The Doors"

Their was silence for a few seconds. Both Elwood and Maria had mixed feelings about the situation. They both would be happy for her return into the Blues Brothers band, but both would feel bad that she would have to leave yet another band who enjoyed her presence.

"I know" Ray finally said

"I...really like you guys" Maria began "You guys are cool; but...The Doors aren't for me. Only the Blues Brothers Band." she added with a smile.

Elwood smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"We understand completely" John said as he felt relieved.

_Now we don't have to fire her._

"No hard feelings?" she asked as she held a hand out

"Nope"

Ray said as he shook her hand. "No hard feelings at all, because at least we made a new friend out of this whole thing."

"Yeah" she said with a smile

* * *

Later on that night after the gig, and after the whole band got a share of the door money, Maria officially quit The Doors. She still felt bittersweet about the situation, but she knew that it was for the best.

"C'mon Elwood!" Jake called out to his brother as he stepped into the Blues mobile

Elwood approached him but then focused his attention on the beautiful red colored hotel. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in almost 6 months and he was about to leave her at the hotel...

"I...uh...I don't think I'm gonna go with you guys tonight. I'll meet up with you tomorrow"

Jake riased an eyebrow and wondered breifly why Elwood wanted to stay. He suddenly remembered Maria's room was already paid for so she decided to stay after The Blues Brothers band left and she would meet up with them the next day. Jake faced his brother and smiled smugly, in full understanding why his brother wanted to stay.

"Alright."

He got out of of the Bluesmobile since it was of course his brothers car, and went into the ex "Murph and the Magictones" car

"See ya, loverboy!"

"Bye."

Elwood noticed the Doors touring bus parked outside still as Jake and the band left and went into the hotel's lobby where he could hopefully find his girlfriend. When he arrived he found only the three original Doors members.

"Hey, you guys know where Maria is?"

"Yeah I think she went to the hotel's mini-store to get some toothpaste or something." John said "She already said her goodbyes to us."

"Ohh."

"Well, see ya in the future." Robby said as the members were about to leave

"Hey listen" Elwood called out, making the members turn around "Thanks for uh...being so calm and okay with Maria coming back to us. It means alot to them, me and to her for her return."

"Our pleasure" Ray said with a small smile as he shook Elwood's hand. "Nice meeting ya, Elwood."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you guys too."

Ray, Robby and John left to their tourbus and soon drove out of the parking lot, with no female singer.

* * *

Elwood soon afterwards got an extra key to Maria's room and made his way there. As he stood silently in the elevator, he began to think about how he wish he knew she was in twon so he could get her a gift...

_It''s too late for me to get her anything. I wish I can do something though..._

His mind began to wonder of what she would like coming from him...

_Well let's see...what would I like coming from her?_

He thought about that dream he had of her and how sexy she looked in her lacey corset and how she sang to him in her smooth voice...

_Maybe...if I can do something like that...No I don't think I can...well..._

He smiled smugly to himself _Maybe she'll like it_

* * *

Maria approached her room, wondering where Elwood was. She was told that he was staying with her, but she hadn't seen him.

_Maybe he's already in the room..._

She unlocked the door and entered the room

"Elwood, you here?"

"Yeah" she heard a deep voice say.

She looked in front of her and found Elwood leaning his back against the balcony outside, looking casual, but in a totally different outfit than he normaly would wear. He was wearing a white tanktop undershirt that made his cut abs more noticeable and wasn't wearing pants, but black boxers. Maria stood there in awe and let her purse slide from her shoulder and land on the ground. She bit her bottom lip a bit and raised an eyebrow, impressed by what she was seeing. She walked slowly to him.

"You uh...like what you see?" Elwood asked smugly

"Y'know, I..." Maria began as she ran her hand up slowly underneath his undershirt, feeling his abs and making his pulse rise. "never expected you to do something like this ..."

"But oh yes...I like it very much."

Elwood held her closer to him as he kissed her and soon began trailing from her lips to the side of her neck. She got excited chills down her spine as she reached for the hem of his his undershirt and slowly took it off of him. However, as he aimed for her skirt and tshirt, Maria began to think about why she was happy to see him in the first place back at the Ballroom.

_I love him...not just because of the intimacy...but...because he makes me a better person and helped me out so much in my life in more ways than he knows..._

"Elwood?"

"Yes?" he asked as he carried the-now red-bra and panty-clad Maria to the bed.

"Even if ..." She began with all seriousness "you weren't wearing your boxer and undershirt outfit tonight and just your regular suit..I would still be happy to find you standing there becasue... you being with me is what I really want. I missed you alot and...seeing you again backstage at the Ballroom made me..."

She sighed and ran her hand through her wavy black locks. "I dont know how to describe it...i guess...made me feel like...I was in love all over again."

Elwood listened to her still, and felt touched by her words towards him. It made him feel happy that she was happy because of him. He always knew he made her happy, because of her actions, but hearing her say it from her own lips meant alot to him, still.

"That means alot, hearing that from you" Elwood said

As they got under the covers, She leaned towards him and kissed him. "I love you..."

Their kiss soon became heavier and heavier as Elwood's hands made thier way to Maria's panties and her hand towards the elestics of his boxers...

Then things took off from there...

* * *

Later after thier...rendevouz, Maria leaned her head on his chest and Elwood yawned, a bit sleepy. She closed her eyes and sang a familiar song almost in a whisper

_Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss._

She lifted her head up and faced him with a sleepy smile

_Another flashing chance at bliss. Another kiss, another kiss_

He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. She leaned against is chest again and sang some more

_The days are bright and filled with pain. Enclose me in your gentle rain _

_The time I ran was too insane._

She thought about the song's lyrics and how they fit perfectly with her situation. When she left the band, it was insane...but now Maria had reunited with Jake, the rest of the band, and Elwood with a new record deal. So now, she can do what she loved for a living with the people she loved...

_We'll meet again. We'll meet again_

* * *

The next morning, Elwood and Maria left the Palace hotel to drive up back to Calumet City to meet the rest of the band. Elwood drove past Joliet Prison, a few miles later

"There goes Jake's old prison."

"Yup."

She was quiet for a few seconds until she said

"I just thought of something"

"What?"

"How ironic is it that you pciked up your own brother from prison in a cop car?"

"Well..." Elwood began "I traded our Cadillac for a microphone and picked this up."

Maria lifted her eye brows a bit "A Cadillac? Wow..."

The car stopped at the end of a line of cars who were waiting for the retractable bridege over the canal.

"You don't like it?" Elwood asked as he turned his head at his curious girlfriend.

"No it's not that.." She said honestly "I was just curious why you got a cop car instead of another Cadillac."

Elwood said nothing as he turned his attention towards the road ahead of him...

And slammed on the gas pedal.

The Bluesmobile jolted past the immobile cars and drove up the retracting inclined plane. Maria looked at the road in front of her, wide eyed and surprised about the speed of the old Dodge as the Bluesmobile basically flew in the air for a few seconds until coming down with a THUD, making the passenger and the driver of the car jump in thier seat a little.

"Wow..." was all she could say

"It's got a motor of 440 cubic inch plan. Its got cop tires, cop suspensions, cop shocks." Elwood listed proudly "And the model was made before catalytic converters so it runs good on regular gas. What do you think, is it better than a Cadillac or what?"

Maria chuckled a little and held his free hand

"Ah how I missed you and your cleverness..." what all she could say

Elwood smiled shyly and he held her hand a bit tighter as the Bluesmobile sped off into Calumet City where not only the band...

But the future...

Was waiting for the loving Blues Brother and Rock N' Roller.

**AN: (sings) This is the end; Beautiful friend...**

**Oh wait, not yet because of the epilouge...**

**(sings)This is not the end...my only friend...not the end...**

**This was such a fun story to type out. A Blues Brother and a Rock N' Roller fell in love. 'Cause after all 'Everybody Needs somebody to love' 3**

**Be sure to check out the Epilouge soon to find out what trully happened afterwards...**

**The song I used to 'set the mood' i guess for Elwood and Maria was slightly less perverted than 'Love in an elevator' like last time.**

**It was 'Touch Me' by The Doors. A Highly appropriate song ;)**

**And I had to include the Bluesmobile chat somehwere! Mind as well use it at the end of the story, right?**

**BTW: Elwood's 'undershirt and boxers outfit' I know is a bit out of character for him...but to you Elwood fangirls...are you really compaining about that?**

**I didnt think so...**


	39. Epilogue Just Like Starting Over

**AN: OK so I wanna say, I'm very sorry for not updating this epilogue as soon as the previous chapter ended! I had a rather interesting summer, which included me getting a boyfriend (and unfortunately breaking up with him after Summer ended due to us going to college), and me even meeting CM Punk when I saw WWE Smackdown live in person! :D I even got his autograph, a hug from Sheamus and a high five from the Great Khali :) But fear not, just because I was caught up with my personal life and wrestling, doesn't mean that I would forget about this story nor my lovely readers. So here is the final FINAL installment of "Everybody Needs Somebody"**

A few stacked, taped up boxes towered in a corner of Maria Valens' room as if it was a small city made of cardboard. Most of her possessions were already in the moving truck waiting outside her hotel, but work still needed to be done. She walked up the stairs and headed to her room to retrieve more of her boxes and as she walked into her room, she nearly tripped on her acoustic guitar that must have fallen forward from its stand. She staggered up and retrieved it from the floor, mentally noting to herself to be careful with her precious instrument. She sat at the edge on the bed springs, where her mattress used to be, and strummed the strings quietly with her fingers after wiping some sweat from her brow.  
_  
This moving experience is getting me all tired...and still I can't believe we're not even done yet! I wonder how much crap do Jake and Elwood have anyway..._

She went back to her guitar playing, more at ease than before, and closed her eyes as she strummed some more. Her mind seemed to be blank as she strummed, because she jumped from the sudden unexpected sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Jake's getting all cranky and tired from stacking the boxes in the truck." Elwood said as he leaned his body by her room's threshold with his arms crossed. "I say we take a break"

"I'm in" Maria replied as she looked up at him and went back to strumming again.

Elwood smiled gently and went inside the room to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Can you believe this is actually happening?" He asked her as he tried to get himself comfortable "We finally have enough dough to get a place of our own!"

"No more living in crappy hotels"

"And having a chance to have a new life"

"Not Just a new life" Maria said as-a-matter-of-factually as she looked at him again "but a new life in Sweet Home Chicago..."

She began strumming the melody of the famous Robert Johnson song

_Ohhh. Baby, don't you wanna go?  
Ohhh. Baby, don't you wanna go?  
To the land of California, to our sweet home Chicago..._

"That reminds me" Elwood interrupted, as the word California triggered his memory "I think for the new tour, we're actually gonna be ending it at a Blues Festival in L.A"

"That's odd." Maria commented with a confused look "Music over there is mainly all that hippie-dippy crap like that "San Francisco" song. Not alot of Blues music originated from there"

"That's true" Elwood said "But I don't think we should judge so quickly. This tour is gonna be big for us!"

"Yup" Maria replied "We already sold out in Dallas, Jackson, and Tucson. Can you believe it?! Man, the south really loves us."

"No kidding, but at least we'll have that little two week vacation in New Orleans before heading to California"

"I'm looking forward to that" Maria said as she turned her head to face her boyfriend and smiled at him "I was hoping we could at least find some time to spend with each other, that isn't onstage."

Elwood smiled sadly at her. "This tour would mean we would basically only be able to be with each other onstage and when we go to bed."

"But I want more than that" She said right before she gave him a gentle kiss

"Me too" Elwood mumbled as he caught another kiss from her.

She smiled and retrieved her acoustic as she said "So I guess we can relate to what John said."

"John?" Elwood asked, not knowing whom she meant

She laughed "This John"

She strummed an A chord and sang quietly as she strummed

_Our life...together... is so precious... together...  
We have grown...  
We have grown..._

_Although our love.. is still special..._

She made eye contact with her boyfriend, making him smile again as she played an A7 chord.

_Let's take a chance and fly away somewhere...  
Alone."_

The mood of the song suddenly changed as she did her best "Elvis voice" as she sang, which made Elwood laugh much to her delight.

_It's been too long since we took the time.  
No one's to blame; I know time flies by so quickly..._

Maria stopped playing and chuckled at Elwood's amusement.

_I love making him smile..._

With a fluttering heart, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck after setting down her guitar, to his surprise. He noticed she was suddenly serious again and his laughter ceased.

_But when I see you, darling..._she sang to him quietly

_It's like we both are falling in love.._

_Again..._

_It'll be..._

_Just like starting over._

At that final syllable and final lyric, Maria closed her eyes, leaned in, and gave her boyfriend a deep kiss, wanting to show that she meant what the lyrics said.

_My life is starting over, just like the song had said, and I couldn't be happier  
_

_Especially since he's in it now__...I just love him so much..._

Meanwhile, Elwood highly enjoyed the deep kiss he had received. He knew that his girlfriend loved him, but it was moments like this that made him truly aware of how much she really cared and it made him feel emotionally touched. Elwood parted his lips and kissed back as he held Maria's face in his hands and the couple continued with their actions, unaware of their surroundings...

"Oh god, that's gross!"

Elwood and Maria stopped abruptly and they both glared at the older Blues Brother who stood near the threshold of the room with a look of  
disgust on his face.

"What the hell was that all about? I thought you guys were taking break!" Jake exclaimed

"We are!" Elwood argued

"It sure didn't look like it" Jake joked "You were putting your lips to work and it looked like you guys wanted to get busy."

Maria rolled her eyes "If my pillows weren't already packed, I would throw them at you right now"

"But you can't!" Jake teased "So I win!"

"What do you want, Jake?" Elwood asked as he rolled his eyes behind his shades "What's so important that you had to barge in on us?"

"C'mon, it's not like this is you guys' first time making out!" Jake replied annoyingly as he walked into the room.

"But this isn't the first time you've interrupted us" Maria pointed out

"Yeah, the first time you did that, you knocked over the breakfast table in the lobby" Elwood added

"That was smooth" The female guitarist said sarcastically

"I was just looking after my little brother!" Jake said playfully as he knocked Elwood's hat from his head with his hand and gave him a noogie, as Elwood tried fighting him off. He was unfortunately unsuccessful, and his hair had many flyways by the time Jake was done, much to Elwood's annoyance.

"Besides" Jake added as he tossed Elwood's fedora at him "I came up here to ask if you wanted to grab a quick bite before we finish up here"

Maria's stomach growled loudly and she patted it with her hand gently "Yeah, I'm up for that. I haven't eaten since 6 this morning."

"Where do we go?" Elwood asked as he put his hat on

"I'm in the mood for some pizza.." Jake said

"With pepperoni and sausage" Maria added

"I bet she would like some of that sausage...especially Elwood's" Jake mumbled to himself

"I HEARD THAT, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Maria jumped on Jake and began punching his shoulder, which made Jake laugh out loud. He turned around and after a few seconds of fighting, held her in a headlock before gave her a noogie. She squirmed from his grip, trying to get out.

"Jake..you..fucking...arsehole!"

"That's no way to talk to your future brother-in-law!" Jake teased as he headed towards the stairs with Maria still in a headlock.

"Shut up!"

Elwood rolled his eyes and sighed as he followed them down the stairs. He walked outside the hotel to his Bluesmobile where he found Maria looking upset with her messy hair and her laughing bandmate._  
_

"Don't deny it, Six Strings" Jake teased "You enjoy my teasing!"_  
_

"No I don't" she grumbled

"Fine then...you enjoy my company."

"Only sometimes" she replied as she rode shotgun and Jake sat in the back seat.

Elwood laughed and turned on the car as soon as he stepped in. He closed the door and drove away from his, his girlfriend, and his brothers ex home, feeling curious about the future and what lay ahead of them.

___Me with my girlfriend and my brother on the road...This is gonna be an interesting tour isn't it? _

**AN:(sings) This is the end...beautiful friends...  
**

**So there you have it. The epilogue of "Everybody Needs Somebody" So what did you guys think of it? :) I know its short but it explained some details about the future of the band :D  
**

**********What do you think will happen to them, now that they're gonna be on tour? Maybe their upcoming tour will be fun...and full of shenanigans...or not...who knows?  
**

**I wanted to make a few notes about the beginning with Elwood and Maria. As you can see, Maria is more of the "playful lover". I figured that since she's a serious musician onstage, she should be playful with Elwood so that's why I had her play "(Just like) Starting Over" by John Lennon, but in a way that would make him laugh but to also let him know she truly means what she sings to him. Plus, Maria's only in her mid-twenties, so there's still some youth in her. Elwood is in his late twenties but is the more "Serious lover" who expresses himself with actual serious feelings. So that's why I made him pour his heart out by singing "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton a few chapters back and of course "Earth Angel"**

**So now you know a little bit more about my intentions towards the relationship of my OC and Elwood, the canon character. Believe me, I tried so hard not to make Maria a Mary Sue and make their love more realistic than most fanfiction stories.  
**

**Well, I'm off to work on more stories so see ya guys... I'm so thankful for my readers who read this thing from Chapter 1 all the way to this epilogue! You guys rock. **

**And I'm also so happy that I got over 70 reviews for it here! Maybe you guys can refer to your friends about this story so that I can get about 100 reviews *wink wink nudge nudge* ;)  
**

**No, but with all seriousness, I thank you guys for reading and reviewing this :D It was fun.  
**


End file.
